Balinor et Merlin
by Abeille
Summary: Ce jour-là, Balinor est mort en sauvant son fils. Mais que ce serait-il passé si Merlin avait pu réagir à temps et sauver son père ? Le destin pourrait en être changé.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à la BBC, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour ne pas les abîmer mais j'ai pas vraiment réussi. Seule l'histoire est de moi. L'univers appartient tout entier à la série Merlin.

**Note :** Ceci était ma première fanfiction, raison pour laquelle elle contenait beaucoup d'erreurs et de fautes, voici après relecture, correction et remaniage une version améliorée.

_Je tiens également à signaler, que je la republie, mais que je ne le fais que pour moi. Par conséquent, je ne me sens pas tenue par un sentiment de réciprocité envers d'éventuels lecteurs. Pour qu'il y ait réciprocité, il faudrait, après tout, qu'il y ait un retour des lecteurs, ce qui est fort difficile à obtenir sur les fandoms francophones._

_J'essayerais de publier toutes les semaines, mais ce n'est en aucun cas un engagement._

_Cette histoire me tient à coeur, et elle est le point de départ de toutes mes fanfictions, aussi j'ai essayé de la polir et de faire de mon mieux, mais nul n'est parfait comme le dit les trolls de Frozen ;)_

**Bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 1**

Après une nuit sereine, emplie de la joie d'avoir pu avouer à son père qui il était, Merlin fut réveillé en sursaut par son maître. En effet la garde de Cenred les avait repérés et les attaquaient. Il se leva prestement et rejoignit ses deux compagnons, se défendant de son mieux sans faire appel à sa magie.

Il était inutile de risquer de se démasquer alors qu'Arthur était plus que capable d'écraser quelques gardes. Le jeune serviteur avait attrapé une épée et s'en servait maladroitement pour se défendre, sûrement de la pire manière qui puisse être, puisque soudain le garde l'avait désarmé et il se lança sur lui l'épée en avant prêt à le transpercer quand une épée s'abattit sur elle le désarçonnant et permettant à Merlin de se retrancher derrière son père qui tentait d'abattre le soldat de Cenred. Malheureusement celui-ci était obstiné et il repartit à l'assaut l'épée droit en avant, juste en direction de Balinor qui se retrouvait en position de faiblesse. Merlin, voyant l'épée se diriger vers eux repoussa violemment son père sur le coté tandis que l'épée entaillait sa hanche. Il retomba lourdement sur le sol, alors que son père en profitait pour transpercer le soldat de part en part.

\- Merlin ! Merlin ? L'appela le dragonnier, la voix pleine d'inquiétude.

Balinor le prit dans ses bras et le retourna pour le trouver la figure décomposée par la douleur.

\- Merlin tient bon, je vais te soigner, lui expliqua Balinor, essayant de rassurer le jeune homme qui frissonnait déjà.

Merlin serra les dents et acquiesça d'un mouvement de la tête tandis que Balinor déchirait sa chemise afin d'inspecter sa blessure.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? L'interrompit Arthur. Le prince venait d'arriver après avoir tué les derniers soldats, et fut particulièrement choqué de trouver Merlin aussi ensanglanté.

Il s'agenouilla de l'autre coté de Merlin et tenta de le redresser contre lui alors que Balinor stoppait l'hémorragie à grand renfort de la chemise déchirée :

\- Il allait être tué quand je me suis interposé et à la dernière minute, il m'a repoussé pour me sauver. C'était stupide, lui répondit-il en grognant, puis reprenant plus fort : Merlin ne t'endors pas ! Arthur maintenez-le réveillé, je vais chercher mes affaires pour désinfecter et recoudre.

\- Mais … on doit partir, ils vont revenir ! Répliqua le blond.

\- Je sais, mais si on ne le recoud pas maintenant il va perdre trop de sang.

Il se dirigea vers son sac, alors qu'Arthur essayait de maintenir Merlin éveillé.

\- Merlin, allez, si tu me donnais les autres mots pour me définir ?

\- Vous … v … vous ne… croi … croyez pas que v…votre tête est … est assez enflée ?

\- Idiot !, je veux juste que tu parles, essaies de rester avec nous, tu ne voudrais pas mourir de manière aussi idiote non ?

\- Ppp…pour un id id … idiot, ce serait lo … logique.

\- Au moins tu gardes ton catastrophique sens de l'humour.

\- J'ai tou… toujours été le … le plus drôle de … de … de nous deux.

Arthur sourit nerveusement. c'était tellement dur de regarder le visage de Merlin se contracter et se tordre sous l'effet de la douleur. Il fermait les yeux par à-coup.

C'est à ce moment que Balinor revint avec la gourde d'eau et son sac :

\- Bien allongez-le sur son flan gauche, et maintenez-le , il doit bouger le moins possible.

Arthur acquiesça et entreprit d'étendre Merlin sans le brusquer et de le tourner sur son flan. Il passa sa main sous sa tête pour la maintenir et l'attrapa sous son bras droit et le tint fermement contre lui.

Balinor avait sorti ces affaires et nettoyait du mieux qu'il pouvait la plaie qui recommençait à saigner sans la pression des bandages. Il passa sa main le long du coup de Merlin et doucement le rassura :

\- Merlin, ça va faire mal, je suis navré, mais tu dois vraiment bouger le moins possible.

Merlin ferma les yeux et serra les dents tout en appuyant sa tête contre la main d'Arthur. Balinor prit son aiguille et commença à le recoudre. Merlin se tendit sous la douleur mais Arthur le maintint fermement le haut de son corps, alors que sa jambe se tendait comme pour empêcher la douleur de se propager

\- Merlin … calme-toi, essaye de ne pas bouger tes jambes, ordonna calmement le prince.

Arthur essayait de prendre sa voix la plus douce, mais c'était si dur de le voir retenir ses larmes en serrant convulsivement son visage fermé.

Au bout de cinq interminables minutes, Balinor rangea son matériel, recouvrit la plaie d'un onguent de sa fabrication et remit un bandage sur la plaie afin de prévenir une quelconque infection.

\- Avez-vous une chemise de rechange ? Questionna le plus âgé.

\- Euh, non, … nous ne devions pas partir longtemps, hésita le prince.

\- Bien voici une des miennes, habillez-le, je vais préparer les chevaux, rétorqua le dragonnier en lui tendant un paquet de tissu.

Arthur prit la chemise et redressa Merlin en position assise pour la lui enfiler. Merlin grimaça, mais il se laissa docilement faire, il se sentait nauséeux et tout tournait autour de lui. Arthur avait à peine fini de lui glisser le bras dans la manche que le corps de Merlin partit en arrière, évanoui.

\- Merlin ! Merlin ! S'affola-t-il.

\- Ne criez pas, les chevaux sont prêts, je vais monter, vous allez me le passer et puis on filera vers le village le plus proche, tempéra Balinor.

\- Mais nous devons aller Camelot ! Le dragon … contra le prince, ses responsabilités se rappelant à son bon souvenir.

\- Merlin doit être mis dans un endroit calme et sûr dans un premier temps, je n'irais à Camelot qu'après! trancha Balinor.

Arthur se tint coi. Il y avait une telle détermination dans le regard et dans le ton de son interlocuteur que cela éveilla sa curiosité.

\- Vous vous inquiétez beaucoup pour lui …

\- Il vient de me sauver la vie, éluda le dragonnier

\- Pourtant vous le connaissez à peine … poursuivit le blond.

Balinor soutint son regard et déclara :

\- Vous qui le connaissez manifestement depuis longtemps, vous ne semblez pas particulièrement inquiet …

\- Je ne vous permet pas ! Je suis inquiet, mais je suis aussi prince, mon peuple compte sur moi et je ne peux faire passer Merlin avant tous les autres. Il sait que mon rôle me tient à coeur et que je ne saurai accepter qu'un habitant de Camelot meure pendant tout ce temps.

\- Je ne vous demande pas de faire un détour, mais de le laisser au premier village, au soin d'une personne compétente, répliqua Balinor, qui dut reconnaître en son fort intérieur que le gamin avait marqué un point.

\- Nul n'est plus compétent que Gaius ! Tenta encore Arthur.

\- Certes, mais tiendra-t-il jusque là ? Fit le plus âgé en fronçant les sourcils, clairement indécis devant l'argumentation du plus jeune. Quand il voulait, Arthur pouvait se donner la peine de convaincre les gens, pas comme la veille lorsqu'il avait cru que Balinor plierait facilement à sa volonté.

\- Vous avez recousu sa blessure … non ? Répondit le jeune homme, naïvement.

\- Vous croyez que cette couture va tenir alors que nous galoperons à travers des chemins cahoteux ? La blessure risque de se rouvrir et de s'infecter, éclaira Balinor.

\- Nous devons prendre ce risque, répliqua Arthur, déglutissant. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement l'idée de prendre ce risque, mais en l'occurrence, il n'avait pas le choix.

\- Gaius … ? mmh … père, … mère ? S'enquit une voix ankylosée.

\- Merlin ? S'enquit le prince, rassuré que son serviteur reprenne conscience.

Merlin se réveillait péniblement, tout engourdi. Ses yeux papillonnaient et sa voix sortait par à-coup. Balinor prit sa main et passa sa main sur son front pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas de fièvre.

\- Père ? Demanda le brun. Ses yeux s'étaient enfin ouverts et restaient fixés sur Balinor, incertain de ce qu'il fallait faire. Balinor passa son bras sous son dos et sous ses jambes puis dégageant Merlin des bras d'Arthur, il se releva, Merlin soigneusement niché contre son cou. Arthur resta figé un instant, le temps d'assimiler l'information. Il l'avait appelé père ? Il se remit debout et rejoignit Balinor qui se tenait près du cheval de Merlin :

\- Vous êtes son père ? Comment est-ce possible ? Interrogea le prince.

Balinor lui tendit Merlin qui s'assoupissait à nouveau.

\- Il est fatigué et faible à cause de la perte de sang, contourna le dragonnier, préférant se concentrer ur l'état de Merlin que sur les questions du chevalier.

Il monta sur le cheval puis indiqua à Arthur toujours légèrement choqué qu'il était prêt à réceptionner Merlin.

-Vous, v... vous ne m'avez pas répondu … bégaya-t-il légèrement.

\- Je dois vraiment t'expliquer comment on fait les bébés ? Soupira Balinor, exaspéré.

Arthur rougit violemment, et passa Merlin tout en marmonnant :

\- Au moins maintenant je sais de qui il tient son humour douteux.

Balinor installa avec précaution Merlin dans ses bras et les enveloppa d'une couverture afin que Merlin reste le plus calé possible contre lui et qu'il ne puisse plus bouger.

Arthur grimpa sur son cheval en ronchonnant, et ils se mirent en route. Le voyage s'annonçait chaotique en tout cas.

À suivre …

_Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Vous êtes libres de commenter ou pas. Cela dit, ça me ferait plaisir._

_À la semaine prochaine._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à la BBC, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour ne pas les abîmer mais j'ai pas vraiment réussi. Seule l'histoire est de moi. L'univers appartient tout entier à la série Merlin.

**Note :** Publication plus tôt que prévue, car mon malheur fait votre bonheur, du moins de trois personnes. En effet, coincée chez moi par un certificat médical et détestant rester inoccupée, voilà le résultat. Sinon encore merci à Listelia et Laure Marez pour leur gentil commentaire et à Ladynarutochan de suivre l'histoire.

**Bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 2**

Le voyage de retour fut un peu chaotique pour Merlin et en même temps il devait avouer qu'il ne se rendait pas bien compte de ce qu'il se passait.

Le jeune homme sentait sa tête cogner contre le torse de Balinor à chaque cahot du sentier. Il passait son temps à somnoler et à se réveiller à chaque mouvement brusque ou inattendu du cheval. En effet, Balinor devait alors ramener ses bras en avant pour contrôler sa monture, frôlant le flan blessé de Merlin et attisant la douleur par la même occasion.

Il gémit doucement au dernier à-coup et se cala encore plus contre Balinor dont la chaleur se diffusait à travers ses vêtements. Son oreille se trouvait juste collée contre son torse et il pouvait compter le moindre battement.

Que ce son était mélodieux, et comme il se serait agréable de s'endormir dans ce cocon pour toujours. Le sorcier ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il s'endormait tout à fait, perdant le contrôle de son corps qui bascula en arrière vers le vide.

Heureusement Balinor sentit que la tête de Merlin se laissait aller en arrière, glissant le long de son bras. Il stoppa d'un coup sec son cheval et interpella Arthur .

\- Pause, on descend, je veux vérifier que tout va bien, ordonna-t-il, inquiet.

Arthur fit faire demi-tout à sa monture.

\- Déjà ? Nous n'avons fait que deux heures de route et il nous en reste encore beaucoup de chemin si on veut atteindre Camelot avant la nuit, se plaignit le prince.

\- Et si vous voulez y aller directement, nous ferons autant de pause qu'il faudra. Il faut veiller à ce que sa blessure ne s'ouvre pas et ne s'infecte pas, précisa le dragonnier, peu enclin à obéir à ce gamin, surtout quand la vie de son fils était dans la balance.

\- Ce ne serait pas mieux d'arriver le plus vite possible auprès de Gaius ? Tenta le blond.

\- Si fait, mais autant épargner à Merlin trop de douleurs inutiles. De plus, nous avons quitté les terres de Cenred et nous ne sommes plus en danger momentanément.

Convaincu, Arthur descendit et aida Balinor à allonger Merlin sur une couchette de fortune. Balinor passa sa main sur son front, pour constater que Merlin était chaud mais pas encore fiévreux. Il remonta la chemise, défit le pansement et inspecta la plaie. Celle-ci était rouge et enflée, largement irritée, mais il n'y avait pas de signes d'infection. Il réappliqua soigneusement sa pommade et le pansa. Arthur, qui s'était éloigné revint avec sa gourde.

\- Ne devrait-il pas boire un peu ? S'enquit le plus jeune.

\- Si, donnez, répondit le plus âgé de manière abrupte.

Il prit la gourde et souleva doucement la tête de Merlin. Il la porta à sa bouche et fit couler un mince filet avant de la rendre à Arthur, qui en profita pour l'interroger sur l'état de santé de son compagnon infortuné d'aventure.

\- Comment ça se présente ?

\- Pas trop mal vu les conditions, reconnut le dragonnier.

\- Tout à l'heure … commença le jeune homme, avant de se taire soudainement comme incertain de savoir s'il pouvait se permettre de poser sa question. Balinor fronça ses sourcil et reprit d'un ton brusque :

\- Quoi ?

\- Oh euh, bredouilla Arthur, Je ne voulais pas savoir … euh, enfin vous savez, Je me demandais juste …

Le père de Merlin soupira :

-Vous pourriez rentrer dans le vif du sujet ?

Arthur rougit et toussa et puis acheva sa phrase dans un murmure :

\- … comment vous aviez rencontré la mère de Merlin, Hunith ?

Balinor le jaugea du regard, se demandant s'il pouvait lui dire ou pas, Merlin n'avait pas eu l'air de vouloir qu'il le sache. Ceci dit, maintenant, c'était trop tard, en plus c'était lui qui avait vendu la mèche.

\- Comment je peux vous faire confiance ? S'enquit alors le dragonnier.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?, fit Arthur, surprit par la tournure de la situation, après tout il se demandait juste comment un chevalier dragon avait pu rencontrer une fermière et comment surtout Hunith avait pu tomber amoureuse de lui … il était tellement brusque ! …

Merlin ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Enfin peut-être les yeux, mais Hunith aussi avait les yeux bleus. D'ailleurs, il s'était demandé la première fois qu'il l'avait vue comment elle pouvait être sa mère jusqu'à ce qu'il voit ses yeux, si doux, si bleus, si empreint de cette candide innocence qu'il retrouvait dans les yeux de Merlin chaque fois qu'il le regardait.

Et puis elle avait sourit, et là il n'avait plus douté, c'était bien sa mère. Pourtant pour le reste … physiquement ils étaient totalement dissociables. Il avait les cheveux aussi foncés que Morgane alors qu'Hunith avait les cheveux bien plus clairs. Le visage d'Hunith était doux, rond, lisse, alors que le visage de Merlin se découpait en une multitude de facettes qui ressortaient un peu plus lorsqu'il souriait. Arthur connaissait le visage de Merlin par coeur à force de l'observer. Il faut dire qu'il avait beaucoup de mal à le comprendre, ce qu'il fait que le prince le dévisageait beaucoup. Il restait si mystérieux, si introverti dès que le sujet devenait plus personnel. Pourtant, il n'avait aucun problème pour l'écouter, lui. Que ce soit pour se plaindre, se confier ou demander conseil. Bien que pour les conseils, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il écoutait vraiment Merlin. Enfin non, il écoutait, mais il ne les suivait pas.

C'est vrai que maintenant qu'il regardait plus attentivement Balinor, il percevait sous sa barbe, des fossettes saillantes. Ses cheveux étaient tout aussi foncés que ceux de Merlin, bien que coupés de fils blanc et gris, par contre impossible de voir ces oreilles. Arthur se demandait toujours pourquoi Merlin se coupait les cheveux aussi court avec les oreilles qu'il avait. Plus long, ses cheveux aurait pu les camoufler, sûr qu'il aurait plus de succès auprès des filles comme ça.

Ah les filles, ça aussi c'était une donnée inconnue avec Merlin, il le taquinait tout le temps à propos de Guenièvre, mais Merlin n'avait jamais mentionné le moindre nom. Bon d'abord il avait cru qu'il était amoureux de Gwen, mais il avait pu constater qu'entre deux, seule de l'amitié existait, et Merlin était extrêmement prêt à tout pour ses amis ! Arthur frissonna en repensant au nombre de fois où Merlin avait failli se faire tuer en essayant d'aider Morgane, Guenièvre, Gaius ou lui-même. Après, il s'était demandé si son affection n'était pas dirigée vers Morgane, et il en avait eu quelques peurs sachant que ça ne le mènerait à rien. Pas que Morgane n'ait pas pu l'aimer, elle l'avait dit une fois que Merlin était un "amant". Il avait failli s'étouffer en l'entendant, mais force était de reconnaître que Merlin ne semblait pas plus affecté que ça par son absence. Enfin pas comme l'aurait été quelqu'un d'amoureux. Alors qui ? Il secoua la tête et se reconcentra sur Balinor qui le fixait intensément. Combien de temps avait duré cette introspection ?

\- Je veux dire, qu'Hunith m'a hébergé avant qu'Uther ne découvre que je me cachais à Ealdor et n'y envoie ses chevaliers, me forçant à fuir. S'il le savait, il pourrait la faire tuer, expliqua doucement le dragonnier, sentant malgré lui, qu'Arthur semblait apprécier Hunith.

Balinor avait prononcé cette phrase calmement, sans hausser le ton en détachant chaque mot. Pourtant Arthur sentit un frisson le parcourir. Il n'avait pas pensé à ça. D'une voix blanche, il jura que jamais il n'avait eu l'intention de nuire à Hunith, qu'il l'aimait beaucoup et qu'il ne dirait rien à son père. Après tout, qu'est-ce que ça faisait qu'elle l'ait hébergé, elle n'avait fait que l'aider, comme … Merlin passait son temps à aider les autres. Son père avait éliminé les chevaliers-dragon parce qu'ils les trouvaient trop proche de la magie, mais Balinor ne semblait pas en avoir, du moins il n'en avait pas fait usage jusqu'à présent, bien que Merlin soit blessé. Alors autant taire l'information, ça ne porterait pas préjudice à son père, enfin …

\- Vous avez commis des actes de magie ? Arthur fronça les sourcils pour montrer qu'il prenait la question très au sérieux.

Balinor sourit devant la curiosité du jeune, haussa les épaules, remonta la couverture sur Merlin, se releva et répondit :

\- Eh bien je suis dragonnier, je peux difficilement parler aux dragons sans avoir de la magie, mais ce n'est pas de la magie qu'on apprend dans les livres, comme Gaius l'a fait. C'est inné, on l'a à la naissance, et on le transmet de père en fils …

\- De père en fils ? … Interloqué, il regarda Merlin, puis secoua la tête, Merlin, parler à des dragons ?, aussi improbable que Morgane tentant de tuer Uther.

\- Oui, et il ne l'acquerra qu'à ma mort, précisa Balinor.

\- À votre mort ? Sourcilla le prince.

\- Oui voyez-vous, et s'agenouillant pour se mettre à sa hauteur, il reprit, la magie est quelque chose de naturel, d'inné et qui peut s'hériter.

\- Mais elle corrompt les gens ! Interrompit Arthur.

\- Non, les gens sont corrompus ou ne le sont pas. Ils peuvent le devenir, lorsqu'ils sont soumis à de l'injustice, ou à la colère. Ce sont nos sentiments qui guident nos choix, pas la magie. Elle fait partie de nous comme vos cheveux blonds font partie de toi. Vous n'avez pas choisi d'avoir les yeux bleus, vous en avez hérité de vos parents. C'est pareil pour la magie. Et comme vos yeux ne peuvent vous corrompre, la magie ne le peux. Par contre le sentiment de puissance qu'elle apporte peut corrompre. Son utilisation dépend alors de votre caractère, de votre personnalité, de votre entourage, du contexte,e t de bien d'autres facteurs comme l'éducation. Par exemple, Merlin est un garçon gentil, comme sa mère, avec la main sur le coeur. S'il avait des pouvoirs magiques, jamais il n'utiliserait la magie à tort. Du moins pas de manière consciente.

\- Consciente ? Interrogea le blond, perplexe. Merlin pourrait avoir des pouvoirs ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, c'est possible, j'en ai mais ma magie est limitée et sa mère n'en a pas. Mon pouvoir se trouve surtout dans ma capacité à parler aux dragons. Il est possible de faire de la magie de manière inconsciente, c'est ce qu'on appelle la magie instinctive ou spontanée. Lorsqu'on se retrouve en situation de danger, ou d'urgence, elle peut intervenir de manière immédiate pour éviter la catastrophe, expliqua Balinor, conscient que le prince ne devait avoir que des informations erronées ou faussées par l'opinion de son père.

\- Ah, … alors Merlin peut ou pas avoir des pouvoirs à votre mort ?

\- Oui, confirma le dragonnier

Arthur regarda Merlin, prit sa main dans les siennes et inspira profondément :

\- Bien, je ne dirai rien concernant votre relation avec Hunith et Merlin, ils n'ont rien fait de mal. Vous dev… vous devriez demander à mon père de vous gracier, en échange de votre aide, proposa le jeune homme.

\- Me grâcier ? Fit Balinor en haussant un sourcil.

\- Oui, vous pourriez retrouver Hunith ? S'expliqua le blond. Je … je sais que Merlin serait ravi que vous restiez près d'elle.

\- Le temps a passé et les choses ont changées. De surcroît, je n'estime pas être coupable de quoique ce soit, demander la grâce, ce serait reconnaître une faute que je n'ai pas commise, conclut Balinor en se taisant, il se releva, indiquant clairement que la conversation s'arrêtait là. Arthur soupira et sentit la main de Merlin serrer la sienne. Il se réveillait.

**À suivre …**

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Vous êtes libres de commenter ou pas. Cela dit, ça me ferait plaisir.

À la semaine prochaine.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à la BBC, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour ne pas les abîmer mais j'ai pas vraiment réussi. Seule l'histoire est de moi. L'univers appartient tout entier à la série Merlin.

**Note :** Publication ce matin ... oui oui je m'ennuie. Et comme ce week-end, je vais chez mon père, je n'aurais peut-être pas le temps de publier dimanche, donc vous avez de la chance, mais le chapitre 4, ce sera pour dimanche 5 avril. J'ai du boulot d'ici les vacances de printemps. Et puis j'aimerais bien voir si d'autres lecteurs vont se manifester.

**Bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 3**

Le réveil de Merlin lui sembla pénible. Ses yeux papillonnèrent et finirent par se fixer sur Arthur qui le regardait attentivement. Ses yeux s'élargirent, et semblant se remémorer quelque chose, tenta de se relever en position assise. Malheureusement, sa plaie se réveilla en même temps, n'appréciant manifestement la brutalité du mouvement.

\- Aie, gémit le serviteur, alors qu'Arthur le rallongeait doucement sur la couverture et qu'il serrait les dents.

\- Fais attention, idiot, soupira le prince, agacé et amusé par son impulsivité, ne faisant même pas le parallèle avec son propre comportement qui ne datait que de la veille.

\- J'avais oublié … tout s'embrouille, répliqua le brun, un peu perdu.

\- C'est ce que je dis … Tu es un idiot, taquina le blond.

\- Et vous un crétin, rétorqua Merlin, par réflexe.

Arthur sourit et relâcha la main de Merlin afin de vérifier que la plaie ne s'était pas rouverte, soulevant sa chemise.

\- Eeeeh, je vous permet pas … s'écria le jeune sorcier, le ton de sa voix montant vite dans les aigus.

\- Merlin, je veux juste regarder tes pansements.

C'est alors que le corps de Merlin se contracta bizarrement, et il l'entendit glousser. Glousser ?

\- Hi hi, vous avez les mains froides, ricana le brun

\- Je ne te savais pas chatouilleux, Merlin ? S'amusa le prince.

Son sourire s'élargit et il remonta sa main plus haut tandis que sa victime se tordait à nouveau.

\- Stop, hiii, …aie, fit le serviteur mi-rigolant, mi-gémissant.

\- D'accord, j'arrête, mais uniquement parce que tu risques de te faire davantage de mal, décida le blond.

\- Ça veut dire quoi ? Provoqua son compagnon d'aventures.

\- Que maintenant je connais un bon moyen de me venger si tu me traites encore de crétin, susurra Arthur.

\- Vous n'oseriez pas … assura Merlin, clairement à moitié amusé et à moitié suspicieux.

\- Tu en doutes ? Se campa aussitôt le prince, titillé par le défi implicite.

\- Non, je sais que vous n'oseriez pas : Que dirait votre père s'il vous trouvait en train de me chatouiller ? Asticota le serviteur.

Merlin souriait malicieusement et Arthur grimaça : diable il avait raison.

\- Hey, au lieu de vous amuser, venez, on repart, interpella Balinor qui ramenait les chevaux près d'eux. Il s'agenouilla du coté droit de Merlin avant de passer son bras gauche sous son dos, et de l'aider à se relever.

\- Merlin, accroche ton bras droit autour de mon cou, ce sera plus simple, et tu auras une meilleure accroche, proposa le dragonnier.

\- Mmh, oui. Répondit le jeune homme, exécutant l'ordre sans trop de difficulté, tandis que le bras droit de Balinor se glissait sous ses genoux et enfin le souleva.

\- Arthur, tu attends quoi pour monter sur ton cheval ? Sourcilla alors Balinor lorsqu'il remarqua que le jeune prince restait les bras ballants.

\- Euh oui, mais je ne dois pas vous aider à … commença le jeune homme en montrant la monture de l'homme.

\- Ce coup-ci, c'est vous qui le prenez, précisa le dragonnier qui se rendait compte que le blond n'avait pas compris ce qu'il avait en tête.

\- Mmh de quoi ? Haleta Merlin. Arthur n'allait quand même pas le porter ?

Arthur monta prestement sur sa monture et aida Balinor à installer Merlin contre lui, n'osant pas contredire l'homme qui avait l'air de savoir ce qu'il faisait.

\- Pourquoi ? Interrogea-t-il tout de même.

\- Les chevaux. Il ne faudrait pas qu'on perde une de nos montures, en la fatiguant avec de trop grandes charges, alors on alterne, expliqua alors le plus âgé.

Arthur n'avait pas pensé à ça … Mais Merlin contre lui comme ça, c'était bizarre. Jamais ils n'avaient été aussi proche physiquement. Bien sûr, il n'éprouvait aucune gêne à ce qu'il l'habille et le revête de son armure, mais le contact le plus intime qu'il avait eu avec Merlin s'apparentait à un coup de poing dans l'épaule ou à lui ébouriffer les cheveux. Il faut dire que c'était les seuls gestes qu'il se permettait avec les chevaliers aussi. Les serviteurs, généralement, il ne leur parlait même pas … enfin jusqu'à ce que Merlin soit devenu son valet. Il avait une étrange propension à remettre en question le moindre protocole. Avec Merlin, toute forme de cérémonie n'allait pas de soi. La plupart du temps, il trouvait les usages de la cour stupides et inutiles. Arthur devait reconnaître qu'il n'avait pas tout à fait tort, mais on ne change pas des coutumes et des traditions en un jour, surtout quand son père est aussi inflexible qu'Uther Pendragon.

\- Cela vous pose problème ? Poursuivit le père de Merlin, percevant qu'Arthur était mal à l'aise.

Le sourire de Balinor s'était fait ironique, et ses yeux se mirent à pétiller de la même façon que ceux de Merlin quand il le taquinait. Arthur jura intérieurement, voilà pourquoi il ne pouvait plus nier que c'était son père. Fichu humour … Il rougit violemment, se mit à bredouiller, et laissa Balinor attacher la couverture autour d'eux.

Balinor sourit dans sa barbe, monta et lança le départ.

Merlin se dit que décidément, il n'avait pas de chance. Pourquoi diable n'arrivait-il pas à se rendormir ? Tout était plus simple quand il somnolait contre Balinor. Pas qu'Arthur soit inconfortable, mais sincèrement ce genre de contact ! Pas qu'il n'aimait pas mais seule sa mère le prenait dans ses bras comme ça. Parfois Gaius, pour le consoler, mais ça restait bref, comme s'il se rendait compte que Merlin n'était pas à l'aise avec ce genre de contact. Mon dieu, il avait eu du mal à s'habituer au fait que Gwen se jette tout le temps à son cou lorsqu'elle voulait le remercier. Bref, le seul moyen pour être confortablement installé serait de reposer sa tête dans le cou d'Arthur, mais sincèrement ça n'était pas une bonne idée. Mmmh, saleté de route! Une secousse plus forte l'avait fait se recroqueviller contre Arthur. Et comme le prince ne semblait pas être ennuyé, Merlin décida de s'installer pour trouver l'appui nécessaire à son confort. Relevant ses yeux vers son visage concentré, il nicha sa tête et poussa un soupir de bien-être, peut-être que maintenant il pourrait s'endormir. Il avait tellement sommeil.

Dire qu'Arthur fut surpris lorsqu'il sentit les cheveux de Merlin caresser son cou était un euphémisme. Cela dit ce fut bien pire lorsqu'il sentit le souffle chaud et régulier de Merlin effleurer sa gorge. Néanmoins il resta stoïque et se concentra encore plus sur le chemin et sur le moyen d'éviter les soubresauts indésirables. Il valait mieux rentrer le plus vite possible.

Balinor observait du coin de l'oeil Arthur et sourit plusieurs fois, lorsqu'il le vit légèrement se raidir. En se mettant à sa hauteur, il constata que Merlin avait pris ses aises et sombrait lentement dans le sommeil. Il valait mieux pour lui se reposer un maximum.

-0-0-0-

À Camelot, le lendemain soir, alors que le crépuscule tombait, Gaius commençait à s'inquiéter, ils auraient déjà du être rentrés. Peut-être ne l'avaient-ils pas trouvé ? Ou pire s'ils étaient tombés dans un piège tendu par Cenred. Gaius savait qu'il ne servait à rien de se poser toutes ses questions et qu'ils reviendraient comme d'habitude, mais son coeur se serrait chaque fois qu'il se remémorait la scène de son aveu à Merlin. Jamais il ne s'était attendu à une telle détresse dans ses yeux. Il savait qu'il se sentirait trahi, mais n'avait pas cru que connaître ce père absent serait tellement important pour lui.

Il se souvenait lorsqu'Hunith lui avait écrit pour lui dire que Balinor était parti pour échapper aux hommes de Cenred. Il avait senti son amertume de ne pas avoir été emmenée, tout comme le regret d'avoir perdu l'homme qu'elle aimait. Et une sorte d'angoisse qu'il n'avait compris que plus tard, quand elle lui annonça la naissance de Merlin. Tout comme elle, il avait su que Balinor ne l'avait laissée que pour s'assurer de sa sécurité, mais il avait eu plus de difficultés à comprendre pourquoi elle ne l'avait pas prévenu de son état. Gaius était persuadé que cela aurait changé bien des choses pour Merlin. Avec le temps, il avait accepté qu'Hunith n'avait pas voulu utiliser son enfant pour le retenir, son histoire avec Balinor s'était alors installée dans un coin de son coeur où elle l'avait laissé le plus loin possible. Oublier Balinor et se concentrer sur le merveilleux cadeau qu'il lui avait fait. Sa correspondance avec Hunith avait beau être prolixe, n'ayant jamais pu se libérer de ses obligations pour aller leur rendre visite, il n'avait rencontré Merlin pour la première fois que lorsque celui-ci était arrivé à Camelot avec son sourire hésitant et ses maladresses chroniques. Parfois Gaius se demandait d'où cela lui venait, ni Hunith ni Balinor n'était particulièrement maladroit. Peut-être ce manque de confiance en lui qui resurgissait par moment ? Ses pouvoirs qui le rendait si particulier mais qui l'excluait des autres l'avait rendu relativement peureux concernant ses propres qualités. Il était incapable de voir qu'il était quelqu'un même sans ses pouvoirs. Il restait dans l'ombre et rêvait de se retrouver dans la lumière mais Gaius savait que lorsque cela arriverait, Merlin ne serait pas heureux. Il était trop persuadé d'y être à sa place dans l'ombre.

\- Gaius ?

\- Oh Guenièvre, que veux-tu ? Répondit le médecin, en se retournant et découvrant la jeune fille qui venait de le rejoindre. Elle tenait ses mains cachées sous son tablier, clairement en train de les tordre, inquiète, elle aussi.

\- Eh bien, je sais qu'il n'est pas possible d'évaluer le temps dont ils vont avoir besoin pour trouver ce chevalier-dragon, mais euh, ne devraient-ils pas être là ? Demanda-t-elle, inconsciente que la même question le tourmentait.

Gaius la prit contre son épaule, fit une moue avec ses lèvres et tâcha de la rassurer au mieux.

\- Certes, mais ne t'inquiètes pas Arthur et Merlin veillent l'un sur l'autre, je suis certain qu'ils nous reviendront vivants.

\- Oh Gaius, … cette attente est insoutenable, soupira la métisse.

Gaius la lâcha et soudainement plissa ses yeux.

\- Quelle est cette nuée de poussière ? Ce… , Est-ce ? Serait-ce eux ? S'enthousiasma-t-il.

\- Oui, ce sont eux, oh Gaius, c'est merveilleux! S'écria Guenièvre.

Ses yeux et son sourire mangeaient tout son visage et l'illuminaient, elle se tourna alors face à Gaius pour se jeter dans ses bras, et elle le prit par le bras pour l'emmener dans la cour, où ils ne tarderaient pas à arriver.

À suivre …

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Vous êtes libres de commenter ou pas. Cela dit, ça me ferait plaisir.

À la semaine prochaine.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à la BBC, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour ne pas les abîmer mais j'ai pas vraiment réussi. Seule l'histoire est de moi. L'univers appartient tout entier à la série Merlin.

**Note :** Oui, je me parjure. Je suis rentrée plus tôt que prévu chez moi, pour urgence semi-professionnelle, et après j'étais trop lessivée pour faire autre chose que de lire ou corriger ma fic. Oui j'aurais pu corriger mes copies, mais ça aurait été du travail. C'est à ça que me sert mon lundi libre après tout. Et puis j'ai reçu plein de gentils messages de la part de Listelia, Laure Marez, Ameliesky61 et tu vois les cailloux ... et il n'y a rien à faire, ça motive. Vous savez ce qui peut me faire accélérer donc ;)

**Bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 4**

Quelques jours avaient passé depuis leur retour à Camelot, et Merlin aurait bien eu du des difficultés à expliquer ce qui s'était passé entre le moment où il s'était endormi contre Arthur et le moment où il avait repris conscience dans l'appartement douillet de Gaius. D'ailleurs, si on lui avait demandé, il aurait dit que leur arrivée avait été "légèrement" chaotique.

Lorsque Gaius avait vu que Merlin n'était pas assis sur le cheval, mais couché contre son cavalier, son coeur avait manqué un battement, puis très vite le médecin l'avait fait ramener dans son laboratoire, et avait appelé Guenièvre pour l'aider, tandis qu'Arthur emmenait Balinor dans la salle du trône où le conseil et les chevaliers siégeaient en espérant trouver un moyen de se débarrasser du monstre qui terrorisait leur ville.

Enfin, tout ça, c'est Gaius qui lui avait raconté, dans le détail, lui ne se souvenait que de sensations et de quelques réminiscences. Par exemple, il se rappelait avoir entendu Gaius soupirer de soulagement en constatant que sa plaie n'était pas infectée, même si elle n'avait pas encore commencé à cicatriser. Il faut dire qu'il avait fallu le recoudre encore une fois lors de leur deuxième pause. Tout ça parce que ce maudit cheval avait eu peur d'un serpent … tss tss sincèrement.

Bon il voulait bien reconnaître qu'à la place du cheval il aurait aussi eu peur, mais sur le coup, il avait failli tomber quand le cheval s'était cambré, et malgré la rapidité avec laquelle il s'était accroché au cou d'Arthur, il avait cru s'évanouir de douleur. Mine de rien, tant mieux pour lui, il ne voulait pas savoir comment Arthur aurait réagi s'il n'avait pas eu si mal. Le pilori avec un peu de chance, la mort immédiate au pire. Ça avait été tout-à-fait humiliant : il avait sauté au cou d'Arthur comme Guenièvre le faisait sans cesse. Pourquoi faisait-il tout le temps des choses aussi idiotes ? Arthur allait le prendre pour un vrai couard. Il sentait qu'il allait en entendre parler pendant des jours …

Ensuite, il se rappelait avoir dormi et s'être réveillé en entendant des murmures. Manifestement Balinor et Gaius avait bien des choses à se dire, malheureusement il n'avait rien pu comprendre. Il aurait aimé en apprendre plus sur son père mais très vite il s'était rendormi. Il ne s'était réveillé que deux jour plus tard. Gaius avait semblé satisfait de son état de santé mais avait bien insisté pour qu'il ne fasse pas de mouvement trop brusque. Ce qui était une bonne nouvelle : pas de nettoyage des écuries avant au moins une semaine.

Pour le reste, c'était d'Arthur qui l'avait renseigné. Le dragon avait été neutralisé, mais pas tué, mais le prince n'était pas entré dans les détails et avait éludé la plupart de ses questions en prétextant des urgences.

Pour l'instant, il lui restait à nettoyer son armure et il pourrait partir à la recherche de Balinor. Celui-ci s'était fait distant depuis son arrivée à Camelot, évidemment Merlin savait qu'ils ne devaient pas montrer trop d'affinités en public afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons quant à leur affiliation. Uther était dans une humeur noire. Arthur ne lui avait pas expliqué pourquoi, et il se doutait que ça devait avoir un rapport avec son père. Mais pour l'heure, il s'en fichait un peu, il devait convaincre Balinor de l'accompagner à Ealdor. Accessoirement, il faudrait aussi demander une permission pour un congé auprès d'Arthur, il grimaça rien que d'y penser et acheva par la même occasion de faire le lit d'Arthur. Il passa les mains sur le couvre-lit pour éliminer tout faux-plis et se dirigea vers l'armurerie de bonne humeur.

L'entraînement avait été particulièrement éreintant pour les chevaliers aujourd'hui. Arthur déposa sa lance et commença à retirer son armure. Il aurait bien continué encore un peu, mais ses chevaliers auraient sans doute eu envie de le tuer. Ça faisait plusieurs jour qu'il se montrait particulièrement intraitable au niveau de l'entraînement. Il soupira et se dit que ce n'était pas juste de se décharger sur eux. Cependant s'entraîner au combat lui permettait de se vider la tête et d'oublier ses deux derniers jours. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir jamais vu son père aussi prêt à exploser. Balinor et lui avait faillit s'entretuer … enfin il était sûr que si l'un des deux avait bougé d'un pouce, ils se seraient jetés l'un sur l'autre. Pff, le plus dur était de ne pas en parler, il aurait aimé se confier à Merlin, mais difficile de lui dire : "Qu'est-ce qu'il a pris à ton père d'agresser le mien comme ça ?" Toutefois il devait reconnaître qu'Uther n'avait pas fait preuve de beaucoup de tact. Il ne voulait pas se disputer avec Merlin, pas à ce sujet. Merlin semblait particulièrement heureux pour le moment, mais d'ici peu, il faudrait bien lui dire …

\- Arthur ? Vous voulez de l'aide pour votre armure ? Je m'en occupe tout de suite. Il ne me reste plus qu'à la nettoyer et je retournerai auprès de Gaius, le sortit de ses pensées son serviteur.

Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, Merlin était arrivé et avait commencé à détacher ses protections tout en bavardant à qui mieux mieux.

\- Tu as déjà fini de ranger ma chambre ? S'étonna le prince.

\- Oui, Merlin lui fit un large sourire, et haussa les épaules. Ces temps-ci vous êtes particulièrement propre et ordonné, ça veut dire que mes remarques portent enfin leur fruits.

\- Quoi ? S'offusqua le blond.

\- Oui, vous êtes moins arrogant que d'habitude, peut-être que la couche de crétinerie est en train de disparaître ? Se moqua le brun, les yeux pétillant de Malice.

\- Merlin !

\- Oui ?

Et Merlin ouvrit les yeux de cette manière si innocente … Qu'il n'arrivait jamais à répondre. Et puis, zut ! Il avait d'autres préoccupations en tête.

\- Mmph, rien, tu pourrais juste m'apporter de quoi me rafraîchir avant de rejoindre Gaius?

Là, Merlin fut si surpris qu'il s'immobilisa la côte de maille d'une main, tandis que de l'autre le casque d'Arthur s'échappait et tombait par terre. Le blond ne le remarqua même pas, il rejoignait déjà la cour du château pour rejoindre sa chambre avant de se rendre à la salle du conseil. Mais que s'était-il donc passé pour qu'il ne réplique même pas à une pique telle que celle-là ? Merlin secoua la tête, puis ramassa prestement le casque et se dépêcha de déposer le tout à sa place avant d'aller chercher de l'eau pour Arthur.

-0-0-0-

Dans les appartements de Gaius, le vieux médecin venait de faire une découverte qui le mettait très mal à l'aise.

\- Balinor ?

\- Gaius ? Reprit le dragonnier.

\- Il n'est pas nécessaire de … enfin, vous ne devriez pas partir comme ça, pas maintenant. Merlin … tenta de convaincre le vieil homme

\- ... A besoin que je disparaisse, compléta Balinor. Si Uther découvre notre lien, il le condamnera sans attendre. Je sais qu'Arthur ne lui dira rien à ce propos, mais il faut que je parte, la situation est trop dangereuse.

\- Où irez-vous ? Questionna le médecin.

\- Là d'où je viens … proposa le plus jeune

\- Peut-être pourriez-vous … commença à suggérer Gaius

\- M'installer à Ealdor ? Acheva son interlocuteur. Elle n'a pas besoin de ça, Gaius. Je l'ai fait suffisamment souffrir…

\- Je suis sûre qu'elle vous aime encore, elle n'est jamais plus occupée de personne après, enfin à l'exception de Merlin. Je crois que je ne connais aucune mère qui aime autant son fils, tenta de convaincre le médecin.

\- Hunith a toujours eu un grand coeur et je l'ai brisé. Peut-être aurais-je dû l'emmener, c'est ce que je me disais à l'époque, mais je sais à présent que c'était la bonne décision. Pour Merlin. Au moins, ils ont pu vivre sereinement, sans devoir se cacher dans une grotte.

\- Et à présent c'est lui que vous allez faire souffrir. Vous fuyez, sans lui donner le moindre choix, se désespéra Gaius.

\- Si je lui donne le choix, vous savez exactement ce qu'il fera, il m'accompagnera, il ira chercher sa mère pour que nous soyons heureux tous les trois, fit le dragonnier en secouant la tête. Mais ce n'est pas ça sa vie, ce n'est pas son destin. Il doit … protéger ce … ce gamin … arrogant.

\- Ben tiens, arrogant ? … Pourquoi écouter Kilgarrah ? il peut se tromper, réfuta le médecin. Et quand bien même, vous n'êtes pas banni, vous pouvez parfaitement vous installer dans un village voisin si vous ne voulez pas aller à Ealdor. Il n'est pas nécessaire de couper les ponts avec lui.

\- Uther a peut-être promis qu'il ne me tuerait pas et Arthur a beau avoir réussi à lui faire promettre de ne pas me bannir, il n'hésitera pas une seule seconde à le faire s'il apprenait que je suis resté aussi près de Camelot.

-Voyons … tempéra Gaius, conscient que son vis-à-vis n'avait pas totalement tort.

\- Gaius, ne soyez pas aveugle, Uther est le premier à ne pas appliquer ses décisions. J'ai déjà pu le constater ! Et j'ai promis à Arthur que je ne resterai pas à Camelot. C'était la contrepartie.

\- Oui de ne pas rester à vue d'Uther, mais il ne va jamais dans les villages voisins ou… argumenta Gaius

\- À Ealdor ? Comprit Balinor. On y revient toujours, Gaius, quand vous avez une idée en tête, vous ne l'avez pas ailleurs.

\- J'aime Merlin autant que s'il était mon fils, je ne veux pas le revoir …

\- Le revoir ? Reprit le dragonnier en fronçant les sourcils, intrigué par la remarque inachevée de son vieil ami. Quoi? Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Rien, je veux juste dire qu'il est possible de respecter la parole donnée sans pour autant disparaître à nouveau, éluda le médecin.

\- J'ai l'impression, en vous écoutant qu'il me suffirait de ne rendre à Ealdor pour connaître la félicité !

\- Eh bien peut-être pas juste en allant à Ealdor, mais il serait bon de régler les choses entre vous et Hunith. Pour vous, pour elle et pour lui. Se justifia Gaius.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit et Merlin entra comme à son habitude sans avoir pris la peine de s'annoncer.

\- Gaius, ça y est j'ai fini, Vous avez besoin … Vous … vous partez ?

Il venait de remarquer la sacoche que remplissait Balinor pour son départ.

À suivre …

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Vous êtes libres de commenter ou pas. Cela dit, ça me ferait plaisir.

À la semaine prochaine.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à la BBC, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour ne pas les abîmer mais j'ai pas vraiment réussi. Seule l'histoire est de moi. L'univers appartient tout entier à la série Merlin.

**Note :** Pfff, ce chapitre m'a donné plus de fil à retordre que les précédents. Bien plus d'erreurs, puis je préférais retirer le mot flashback, et donc j'ai tout réécrit à l'imparfait, enfin pas tout, mais il fallait faire attention et puis il fallait absolument que j'éclaircisse un passage que pas mal de gens trouvait ambigu alors que dans ma tête c'était bien plus net. Donc il reste sûrement des fautes, ce qui m'ennuie, mais là j'ai trop le nez dessus pour les trouver. Bref, j'ai reçu de très gentils messages de la part de Listelia, Laure Marez, Ameliesky61 et tu vois les cailloux, donc ça me donne envie de publier plus vite. Bises et encore merci ;)

Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 5**

En fait, il manquait bien des données à Merlin sur ce qu'il s'était passé ces derniers jours. En réalité, il y avait eu bien plus de bouleversements durant ses absences qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Et ce n'était pas pour rien qu'Arthur et Balinor avaient gardé le détail de la fin du voyage.

En effet, lorsqu'il était arrivé à l'orée de la forêt, Arthur avait stoppé son cheval. Balinor s'était retourné, surpris et haussant les sourcils lui avait demandé ce qu'il faisait. Contre lui, Merlin s'était rendormi après une dernière étape inattendue, due à un serpent peu dangereux, mais qui avait effrayé le cheval d'Arthur suffisamment pour rouvrir la blessure de Merlin.

Arthur avait eu le visage sombre et fermé :

\- Nous devons décider de ce que nous allons faire quand nous arriverons…

\- Soigner Merlin, bien sûr, êtes-vous tombé sur la tête, petit ? S'était étonné le dragonnier.

Puis l'expression bougonne de Balinor s'était assouplie et un sourire malicieux était venu se suspendre à ses lèvres :

\- À moins que l'excitation de votre rapprochement accidentel ne vous ait embrouillé le cerveau lorsque Merlin s'est pendu à votre cou ?

Arthur avait piqué un fard monumental. Si seulement, Merlin avait pu faire ça en dehors de la présence d'une tierce personne. Bien sûr il avait eu raison de le faire, sinon il serait tombé et il ne voulait pas imaginer ce qui aurait pu se passer. Cela dit, le souffle chaud de Merlin et sa peau moite contre la sienne, ça l'avait perturbé.

Ils avaient été si proches qu'il avait pu sentir son parfum ! … un parfum doux et étrangement sucré avec une pointe d'épice, il n'aurait pas pu dire lequel, peut-être une de ses herbes ou poudres qui traînaient chez Gaius ? En tous cas, ça avait été bizarre, il s'était senti étrangement bien, … trop bien même. Comme en ... sécurité.

Rien à voir à ce qu'il ressentait lorsqu'il enlaçait Guenièvre. Quand elle se jetait à son coup ou lorsqu'elle l'avait embrassé, il s'était senti envahi d'une chaleur qui s'était propagé dans tous son corps. Arthur se sentait alors déconnecté de toute raison et avait d'étranges envies, comme passer sa main dans ses cheveux, ou glisser ses lèvres dans son cou. Il se sentait perdre le contrôle et se dépêchait d'y mettre terme avant de se laisser entraîner. Vraiment rien à voir avec Merlin. Avec Gwen, il se sentait perdu et un peu en danger, tandis que son serviteur, certes l'avait embarrassé, mais il n'y avait pas vraiment eu de gêne, un peu comme... en famille.

Ça ressemblait plus au sentiment de bien-être qu'il avait lorsque, enfant, son père le prenait dans ses bras, ce qui était rare. Ou quand Morgane le rassurait après un cauchemar plus jeune, ou lorsqu'elle le félicitait après un de ses succès, ça y ressemblait mais c'était un soupçon différent, il n'aurait pas su dire pourquoi.

Ici, il s'était senti juste … bien, à sa place. Il avait voulu le prendre dans ses bras, poser sa tête dans son cou et juste ne plus bouger. Comme s'ils étaient en osmose. Leur complicité s'était très vite installée lorsque Uther lui avait placé Merlin dans les pattes, et à l'époque il en avait été surpris, puis s'y était fait.

Merlin était une des rares personnes a toujours lui dire ce qu'il pensait, c'était … rafraîchissant. Une réelle amitié s'était construite, sur des non-dits. Jamais, ni Merlin, ni lui n'en parlait, mais il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur Merlin et il espérait vraiment que la réciproque soit vraie. Il savait qu'il restait une barrière entre eux, quelque chose qui les empêchait tous deux de se reconnaître amis : son père, pour qui Merlin était et resterait un serviteur.

\- Merlin est mon serviteur, mon père ne comprendrait pas si on se souciait de sa santé avant du dragon, s'était alors justifié le jeune homme.

\- Êtes-vous en train de d… s'était outré le père de Merlin.

\- Non, je veux dire que si il vous voyait vous préoccuper de lui en premier lieu, il pourrait se douter … de votre lien, avait coupé le prince.

\- … , Balinor avait ouvert la touche, mais pourtant il s'était tu, reconnaissant l'argument puis finalement il avait repris, Merlin doit être soigné dès que nous serons à Camelot!

\- Certes, et il le sera, mais par Gaius, Quelqu'un viendra le chercher pendant que nous irons retrouver mon père, avait expliqué Arthur.

\- Mais … avait dit le dragonnier en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Il faut que vous m'accompagnez, vous connaissez Gaius, vous lui faites confiance, n'est-ce pas ?

Balinor avait hoché gravement la tête. Arthur avait raison, mais son coeur s'était serré à l'idée de ne pas rester avec Merlin. Il ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu aussi vite s'attacher à lui. Apprendre qu'il était son fils l'avait surpris, et pourtant quand il l'avait vu sourire, il avait vu Hunith lui sourire, et son coeur n'avait plus douté. Jamais l'enfant d'Hunith n'aurait pu mentir avec un art aussi consommé. Il avait senti l'émotion avec lequel il lui avait dit, doucement, qu'il était son fils. Après, il n'avait pu détacher son regard de lui et avait ressenti une certaine fierté de voir l'intérêt que Merlin portait aux pouvoirs des chevaliers-dragons. Malgré le fait qu'il était au service d'Uther et de son fils, il semblait réellement s'intéresser à l'ancien culte, il n'avait pas été corrompu par les préconceptions stupides d'Uther.

\- Bien, dès que ce sera fini, j'irais prendre de ses nouvelles, avant d'affronter le grand dragon, avait affirmé alors le prince.

\- Vous n'affronterez pas le grand dragon, avait réfuté Balinor.

\- Pardon ? S'était étonné le blond, ce n'était pas pour ça qu'ils étaient venus le chercher ?

\- Je ne compte pas le tuer, avait précisé le dragonnier.

\- Mais il est dangereux… avait alors déclaré effrayé Arthur.

\- Non, il est en colère, contre votre père, et à juste titre.

Arthur n'avait su que répondre sentant malgré lui que Balinor avait raison. Mais il était dur d'admettre que son père était en partie responsable du malheur qui accablait le royaume.

Soudainement Merlin avait bougé contre Balinor, semblant se réveiller, Arthur l'avait vu remonter la couverture sur Merlin, caresser doucement ses cheveux, avant de reprendre les rênes et de se diriger vers la cité.

\- Attendez, vous … vous êtes d'accord, pour l'organisation ?

\- Oui, avait confirmé le dragonnier.

\- Ah, euh … bien.

Arthur avait vraiment des difficultés à le comprendre, c'était un vrai ours mal léché, mais dès qu'il était question de Merlin, une sorte de douceur s'inscrivait sur son visage et il devenait aussi doux qu'un agneau. Il avait alors relancé son cheval pour rejoindre Balinor.

\- Vous avez toujours su que Merlin était votre fils ? Avait-il interrogé son aîné.

\- Pourquoi me posez-vous toutes ces questions ?

Arthur avait rougi, puis s'était repris,

\- C'est juste qu'il ne me parle jamais de … ce genre de chose, avait-il répondu en haussant les épaules, ne sachant pas trop comment expliquer son intérêt.

\- Peut-être alors que je ne devrais pas répondre, avait suggéré Balinor.

Arthur avait blanchi, …

\- Vous voulez dire … dire qu'il … nemefaitpasconfiance ?

La fin de la phrase avait été dite d'un souffle rapide et faible et si Balinor n'avait pas eu de bonne oreilles, il n'aurait même pas pu dire qu'il l'avait terminée.

\- Pardon ?

\- Euh,… je ne voulais pas être intrusif, avait tenté de se corriger le prince.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que vous avez dit, avait déclaré sceptique le dragonnier.

\- Je … Vous pensez qu'il ne veut pas me le dire parce qu'il ne me fait pas confiance ? Avait demandé courageusement Arthur.

Balinor l'avait observé en silence pendant un moment avant de répondre.

\- Non, je pense qu'il n'aime pas en parler. Il vous confierai sans hésiter sa vie, pas besoin d'être divin pour voir ça.

\- …

\- Écoute, petit, tout le monde a droit à son intimité. Certains ont plus de facilité pour se confier, d'autres non, avait tenté de réconforter le père de Merlin.

\- Je sais bien, seulement … pourtant il sait qu'il peut tout me dire, et … il n'a … enfin … vous savez, vous concernant … Un jour, il m'a dit qu'il comprenait, pourquoi je voulais en savoir plus sur ma mère, parce qu'Hunith ne lui parlait jamais de son père comme mon père ne parle jamais de ma mère et qu'il avait le souvenir de vous, mais qu'il ignorait si c'était réel ou imaginaire.

Balinor l'avait laissé parler, il sentait qu'Arthur ne devait pas souvent reconnaître que sa mère lui manquait. Uther ne lui avait sans doute pas dit qu'il était né de la magie. Gaius pourrait sans doute lui confirmer, mais Arthur "sentait la magie", et nul doute qu'il n'avait pas de pouvoir. Alors pas besoin d'être une flèche pour comprendre … Ygraine avait dû mourir pour rétablir l'équilibre, ce qui expliquait pourquoi Uther avait pris la magie en grippe. Il comprenait mieux maintenant les événements qui s'étaient déroulés lors de la naissance d'Arthur. L'élimination des dragons, puis des chevaliers-dragons, la grande purge… Merlin avait été conçu dans le mois qui avait suivi lorsqu'Hunith l'avait recueilli. Le lien qui unissait ces deux garçons étaient étrangement fort pour deux destinées qui n'aurait pas dû se rencontrer. Un futur roi et un serviteur. Quoique s'il avait su qui il était, Merlin aurait pu prétendre à un niveau social un peu plus élevé.

\- C'était imaginaire, Je n'ai su que quand il me l'a dit, hier, avait-il éclairci.

\- Hier ? Mais …

\- Oui ?

\- Vous semblez si … proche ? Avait affirmé le prince.

Une pointe d'amertume s'était glissé dans ce dernier mot, sans doute en comparant sa propre relation avec son père. Il avait ressenti de la jalousie la première fois qu'il avait vu Hunith et Merlin ensemble. Il aurait voulu avoir une mère telle qu'elle … c'est ce qui l'avait tardé à décider d'aider le village de Merlin. Puis il s'était rappelé les moments où Merlin l'avait aidé. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir d'avoir une mère si aimante alors qu'il avait eu tout ce qu'il voulait. Néanmoins, selon lui, le plus chanceux restait Merlin.

\- Il est le portrait de sa mère, … jamais je n'aurais pu espérer me découvrir un fils après avoir été si seul toutes ces années. Et puis il est difficile de ne pas s'attacher à lui, tenta d'expliquer péniblement Balinor, pour qui cela restait un exercice périlleux que d'exprimer ses sentiments.

Arthur avait souri inconsciemment, … c'était bien vrai. Malgré toutes ses bêtises, ses maladresses et ses plaintes constantes, il ne pourrait se passer de lui. Il avait repensé à Cédric et se dit qu'il avait été particulièrement idiot sur ce coup-là.

\- D'ailleurs, lui-même n'était pas au courant, Gaius lui a dit avant votre départ, c'est lui qui lui a conseillé de ne rien te dire, avait ajouté Balinor.

\- Pourquoi vous me dites tout ça, je croyais que … avait commencé le blond.

\- Pour que vous compreniez que si Merlin n'aborde pas certains sujet avec vous, ce n'est pas forcément de votre fait. Gaius agit au mieux pour Merlin, il a toujours été un homme très bon et il est bien plus réfléchi que la plupart des hommes.

\- Être plus réfléchi que Merlin ce n'est pas dur …avait répliqué du tac au tac le jeune homme, par réflexe.

C'était sorti tout seul … comme s'il avait été en train de discuter avec Merlin. Il avait été dire au père de Merlin que c'était un idiot ? Non, il ne pouvait pas avoir fait ça …

Mais il l'avait dit, et Balinor était parti dans un rire tonitruant.

\- Vous faites la paire, me semble-t-il ? Avait fait Balinor en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

Arthur avait fait une moue de contrition et avait haussé les épaules …

\- Nous voici à Camelot, maintenant il nous faut faire preuve de discrétion.

Et d'un même mouvement, ils étaient entrés dans la ville.

À suivre …

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Vous êtes libres de commenter ou pas. Cela dit, ça me ferait plaisir.

À la semaine prochaine.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à la BBC, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour ne pas les abîmer mais j'ai pas vraiment réussi. Seule l'histoire est de moi. L'univers appartient tout entier à la série Merlin.

**Note :** Voilà voilà, dans les temps et tout et tout. Je serais presque fière de la gestion de mon temps ;) . Encore un grand merci à Listelia, Laure Marez et Ameliesky61 pour leur gentil commentaire. Je remercie aussi Neko-chan et missmerlyn1994 pour m'avoir ajouté dans leur favori.

Quant à Mystique ... étant donné que je ne peux répondre en MP, je réponds ici : j'ai beaucoup de difficultés avec les ordres ou les exigences. Je pense qu'il y a toujours moyen de formuler les choses de manière polie et aimable.

Et aussi merci à mes lecteurs silencieux, ;)

**Bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 6**

L'arrivée dans la cour avait effectivement été chaotique. Entre Guenièvre, heureuse de revoir Arthur sain et sauf, puis effrayée par le visage si pâle de Merlin dans les bras de cet inconnu, et Gaius qui lançait une série d'ordre pour ramener Merlin au plus vite dans son laboratoire, Balinor s'était senti perdu et tiraillé dans tous les sens. Les bras libres, il était descendu de son cheval et avant même d'avoir pu entamer le moindre mouvement en direction de Gaius, Arthur l'avait entraîné en direction de la salle du trône où se réunissait le conseil.

Arthur avait senti que la confrontation entre Uther et Balinor allait être rude. Il faudrait empêcher toute information gênante pour Merlin de glisser dans la conversation. Ils avaient monté les escaliers et bizarrement les deux hommes avaient diminué la cadence au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'était approchés de la salle. Malheureusement Uther en était sorti et s'était dirigé vers Arthur, heureux de le revoir vivant et ayant accompli pleinement sa mission.

\- Père … avait entamé le jeune homme, quelque peu tendu à la perspective de la rencontre des deux hommes.

\- Arthur ! Je savais que tu réussirais, s'était félicité son père.

Uther l'avait pris dans ses bras brièvement, et avait frappé par deux fois son épaule dans un geste de virilité propre aux chevaliers, et lui avait souri, le regard empli de fierté. Il s'était ensuite tourné vers Balinor et le silence s'était fait alors.

Ça avait été un silence gênant, tendu. Les deux hommes s'étaient regardés fixement. Un combat pour savoir lequel cillerait le premier. Leur visage s'était fermé de plus en plus, leurs lèvres devenant de simples lignes à force de serrer les dents. Leurs yeux s'était emplis progressivement de colère et l'atmosphère s'était plombée un peu plus.

\- Père, je vous présente Balinor, le chevalier-dragon, avait alors présenté le prince.

Arthur avait voulu lancer une banalité, pour calmer un jeu et amener doucement la conversation sur le dragon, mais seul le silence lui avait répondu.

Les chevaliers présents avaient semblé de plus en plus mal à l'aise et finalement Arthur leur avait fait signe de se retirer.

Arthur s'était placé entre eux et avait repris la conversation :

\- Peut-être devrions-nous nous asseoir et discuter à propos de la marche à suivre pour le grand dragon … ?

\- Kilgharrah, avait précisé le dragonnier.

\- Pardon ? Avait fait Uther, légèrement hargneux.

\- C'est son nom, avait répliqué vertement Balinor.

le silence s'était réinstallé et Arthur avait soupiré. Ça allait être long …

\- Écoutez, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passée entre vous mais le gr… , je veux dire Kilgharrah va bientôt attaquer et il serait bon d'empêcher toutes nouvelles victimes, avait tempèrè le jeune homme.

\- Le mieux est que je l'appelle dans un endroit dégagé, avait répondu le dragonnier.

\- Bien la plaine, juste en bas de la ville sera parfaite alors, avait conclu le blond.

\- Que vous faut-il comme arme ? Avait alors questionné le roi.

\- Comme arme ? Avait souligné Balinor, en haussant un sourcil.

\- Pour le tuer, bien sûr. Vous comptez bien le tuer n'est-ce pas ? Avait froncé les sourcils Uther, soudainement inquiet de ce que comptait faire le dragonnier.

\- Non, l'avait-il d'ailleurs contredit.

\- Comment ça ? S'était enflammé le père d'Arthur.

Uther s'était avancé vers Balinor et Arthur avait avancé son bras gauche afin de l'empêcher de se jeter sur le père de Merlin, si jamais son père cédait à sa colère.

\- Lui et moi sommes les DERNIERS de notre espèce, je ne le tuerai pas. Il n'est pas méchant, il ne vous attaque que parce qu'il est en colère, parce que vous avez anéanti sa famille et l'avez maintenu emprisonné durant plus de 20 ans, avait grogné l'exilé.

\- Il est l'exemple même que la magie est maléfique, avait contré le roi, qu'Arthur avait un peu peur de voir exploser.

\- LA MAGIE N'EST PAS MALÉFIQUE ! TOUT DÉPEND DE LA FAÇON DONT ON L'UTILISE, s'était mis à hurler le dragonnier.

\- MAIS ELLE CORROMPT CEUX QUI L'UTILISE ALORS CELA REVIENT AU MÊME, s'était écrié le roi, dont la hauteur de ton n'avait rien à envier à celle de son interlocuteur.

\- ELLE NE CORROMPT PERSONNE. C'EST LE SENTIMENT DE PUISSANCE QUI CORROMPT, DE LA MÊME MANIÈRE QUE LA COLÈRE, LA PEUR, LA HAINE, LE POUVOIR OU L'ARGENT, avait tonné, exaspéré Balinor.

\- SERIEZ VOUS EN TRAIN DE SOUS-ENTENDRE QUE JE SUIS CORROMPU ? Avait compris Uther au mot pouvoir.

\- STOP, ARRÊTEZ … ÇA SUFFIT, avait alors interrompu le prince, excédé par le comportement immature de son père et de celui de son serviteur. Arthur s'était d'ailleurs jeté entre les deux hommes et les avait empêché de s'étrangler.

Après un moment de calme, les deux hommes s'étaient reculés chacun sans un coin de la pièce. Uther avait semblé avoir du mal à ravaler sa colère et s'était tenu fermement au dossier d'une chaise. Arthur l'avait délaissé du regard et s'était tourné vers Balinor. Celui s'était approché de la fenêtre. Le soleil était en train de disparaître derrière la forêt et annonçait le retour du … euh Kilgharrah, le prince avait encore des difficultés avec le fait de concilier le fait que le dragon était une personne, avec des émotions. En fait, toutes ses convictions s'effondraient un peu plus au fur et à mesure qu'il côtoyait Balinor. Bien des choses dans son comportement avait déjà changé au contact de Merlin. Mais force était de reconnaître que la personne de Balinor avait une présence … une sorte d'aura. Arthur avait le sentiment de percevoir les choses sous un nouvel aspect, un aspect moins étroit que celui de son père, et il ressentait une étrange culpabilité à l'idée de penser autrement que celui qui l'avait élevé. Pourtant, bien des fois, il n'avait pas hésiter à montrer son désaccord face à certaines de ses décisions. Mais la magie était resté un sujet tabou depuis si longtemps. Depuis toujours en fait. C'était difficile à remettre en cause. Il déglutit en se rappelant comment il s'en était pris à son père dans cette même salle, lorsqu'il avait appris … Enfin, Merlin lui avait assuré que Morgause lui avait menti. Merlin … C'était la première fois que Merlin exprimait son opinion sur la magie. Il avait été surpris après coup. Merlin se contentait d'acquiescer sur le sujet sans jamais en rien dire. Arthur avait toujours pensé que Merlin devait éprouver une sorte de fascination pour le domaine et ne préférait pas en parler. Merlin semblait trouver TOUT intéressant… enfin sauf ce qui touchait à la chevalerie. Il posait sans cesse des questions, avait son avis sur tout et aimait le partager. Il semblait incapable de garder pour lui ses avis, ce qui bien souvent le rendait idiot. En fait, Arthur pouvait bien reconnaître, en son fort intérieur uniquement cela va sans dire, que Merlin était bien plus intelligent qu'il n'y paraissait. Il avait souvent raison, mais complètement hors de son rôle. En tant que serviteur, il n'aurait pas dû avoir d'avis, ni l'exprimer devant quelqu'un d'une autre classe. Arthur n'en prenait plus ombrage, mais bien des nobles grinçaient encore des dents lorsqu'il prenait la parole en public. C'est pourquoi le silence de Merlin sur le sujet de la magie, lui avait toujours semblé étrange. Il y avait vu un intérêt du jeune homme qui s'émerveillait si facilement devant tout. C'est pourquoi sa subite intervention l'avait marqué. Ils n'en avaient pas reparlé d'ailleurs. Cette histoire l'avait tellement perturbé… La famille de Merlin semblait si heureuse, sans ses histoires cachées. Balinor avait posé sa main et son front contre la fenêtre. Arthur avait remarqué ses yeux étrangement brillants et s'était rapproché.

\- Une fois que vous l'aurez appelé, que se passera-t-il ? Avait-il interrogé.

Balinor s'était tourné vers lui et avait répondu :

\- Je peux le forcer à ne plus attaquer Camelot, mais ce serait mieux s'il pouvait prendre la décision sans y être forcé. Cela dit des excuses de la part d'Uther serait le meilleur moyen d'obtenir son pardon, avait jugé Balinor, toujours le regard perdu vers le paysage extérieur.

\- QUOI ? Avait objecté le roi, choqué et clairement outré par cette suggestion.

Arthur s'était tourné vers son père et avait tendu le bras dans un signe d'apaisement.

\- Je le ferai, avait-il accepté.

\- QUOI ? ARTHUR AS-TU PERDU TON ESPRIT ? S'était empourpré le roi.

\- PÈRE, je veux la meilleure solution pour Camelot. Si Balinor nous garantit que … Kilgharrah n'attaquera plus Camelot, ni d'autres villages, alors je ne vois pas d'objection à lui présenter nos excuses. Après tout, il est vrai que vous l'avez emprisonné et qu'il perdu sa … famille, avait jugé le blond.

\- ARTHUR ! Avait rugi Uther … puis se tournant vers Balinor, C'EST VOUS, VOUS L'AVEZ CORROMPU.

\- VOUS N'AVEZ QUE CE MOT À LA BOUCHE. CORRUPTION ! C'EST PEUT-ÊTRE PARCE QUE VOUS REFUSEZ D'ADMETTRE QUE CELUI QUI EST CORROMPU ICI, C'EST VOUS, avait alors hurlé Balinor, furieux contre cet homme qui avait détruit sa vie.

\- JE VAIS VOUS FAIRE TUER … avait menacé le roi.

C'est alors qu'Arthur s'était remis entre eux :

\- ÇA SUFFIT! Je vais présenter nos excuses à Kilgharrah ! ET vous ne ferez tuer personne ! Balinor a accepté de nous aider bien que vous ayez fait tuer les membres de son espèce.

\- ART … ur …

Uther avait été en train de s'étrangler de rage, tandis qu'Arthur le prenait par les épaules :

\- Père, je vous assure que ce n'est pas Balinor qui m'a convaincu de quoi que ce soit. Les faits sont là, vous avez anéanti les dragons et les chevaliers-dragons, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui…, car … avait tenté de s'expliquer le roi.

\- Stop, s'il vous plaît, avait dit Arthur en fermant les yeux. Il avait respiré un grand coup, puis rouvrant les yeux, il avait repris son plaidoyer. Je sais que la magie est néfaste, du moins que vous le pensez. Je ne peux le nier, étant donné le nombre d'attaque que nous avons subies, mais les dragons ne faisaient de mal à personne, et le seul pouvoir des chevaliers-dragons est de pouvoir s'en faire obéir. Alors tout ce que je vous demande c'est de laisser Balinor régler la situation au mieux et de le laisser repartir en toute quiétude.

\- Il s'en ira ? Avait demandé Uther avec un ton doucereux, faisant sentir qu'il s'agissait d'une réelle exigence de sa part.

\- Oui si vous le laissez régler tout ceci à sa manière, avait promis son fils qui s'était ensuite tourné vers le dragonnier pour obtenir son approbation. Balinor ?

\- Je le promet, confirma le père de Merlin.

\- Bien, je ne tiens pas à le revoir, avait exigé Uther qui s'était retourné et avait pris la porte sans jeter un seul regard en arrière.

\- C'était courageux de votre part, avait déclaré Balinor.

\- Je … Mon père … avait tenté d'excuser Arthur.

\- Il est stupide, ses à prioris sont stupides, mais vous ne pourrez pas le changer.

\- Mmh, avait fait Arthur en acquiesçant et se dirigeant vers la porte avant de s'arrêter. Je suis désolé.

\- Pourquoi ? Avait demandé le père de Merlin.

\- Je sais que … Merlin aurait voulu que vous restiez près de lui. Je n'avais pas à décider de votre départ, s'était excusé le jeune homme.

\- C'était la seule décision à prendre. Je n'aurais pas tué Kilgharrah de toute manière, et Uther m'aurait fait tué sans aucune hésitation, il ne sait pas reconnaître ses torts, avait répondu le dragonnier en secouant la tête.

\- Mais Merlin … avait soupiré le prince.

\- Il n'a pas précisé quand je devrai partir … avait souri son aîné.

Arthur avait souri à son tour et n'avait pu se retenir :

\- Certes, et il a juste dit que vous deviez quitter Camelot … vous pourriez aller à Ealdor ?

Le sourire du blond s'était fait taquin … mais le visage de Balinor s'était assombri.

\- Merlin et vous même combat ? Elle ne me reconnaîtra pas. Il ne vaut mieux pas que je perturbe à nouveau sa vie …

Sur ces mots, le dragonnier avait franchi la porte et avait rejoint la cour pour remonter sur son cheval, laissant Arthur coi.

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait dans cette famille à toujours mettre les pieds dans le plat ?

À suivre …

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Vous êtes libres de commenter ou pas. Cela dit, ça me ferait plaisir.

À la semaine prochaine.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à la BBC, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour ne pas les abîmer mais j'ai pas vraiment réussi. Seule l'histoire est de moi. L'univers appartient tout entier à la série Merlin.

**Note :** Hello, me voici en Sicile pour dix jours donc je profite d'avoir une connexion pour vous publier le chapitre et je ne peux évidemment rien vous annoncer pour la suite, ce sera pour quand je peux et au plus tard le vendredi 17. Merci encore à tu vois les cailloux, Ameliesky61 et Laure Marez pour leur gentil message'

Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 7**

Une certaine appréhension avait envahi le prince tandis qu'il avait rejoint le père de Merlin dans la cour. Ce dernier avait déjà ordonné qu'on prépare deux chevaux pour descendre vers la plaine. Le crépuscule tombait et le blond devait reconnaître qu'il n'était pas vraiment pressé de voir le dragon de près, mais ce n'était pas comme s'il avait eu le choix. Alors faisant fi de ses doutes, il était monté sur son destrier, et avait indiqué le chemin au dragonnier.

La lune brillait d'une lueur douce et blanche, éclairant la plaine dégagée lorsque enfin ils étaient arrivés. Balinor et Arthur s'étaient alors installés bien au milieu du terrain. Tout un coup, le premier s'était mis à crier des propos incompréhensibles. Les chevaux s'étaient cabrés, surpris et Arthur avait failli tomber. Soudain avait surgi dans le ciel dégagé le dragon qui s'était posé devant Balinor et s'était alors incliné majestueusement devant lui. Il s'était relevé bien vite, cependant.

\- Comment oses-tu encore user de ton pouvoir sur moi, tu m'as offert à Uther, à l'homme qui a tué tous les membres de ma famille, avait éructé le grand dragon, semblant encore plus impressionnant pour le plus jeune.

\- Comme les miens, avait contré le dragonnier.

\- Ça ne justifie pas tes actes, ni ne les excuse, avait rugi le reptile.

\- Je ne cherche ni de justifications, ni de pardon. J'ai agi à l'époque parce qu'Uther m'a convaincu qu'il voulait la paix avec toi. Mon seul tort a été de le croire, avait déclaré Balinor.

\- Et pourtant tu n'hésites pas à me livrer à son fils, avait déclaré Kilgharrah en désignant d'un geste de la tête le prince. Celui-ci s'était contenté de suivre l'échange sans trop bien savoir comment introduire ses excuses. Alors il avait profité de l'instant offert :

\- Je … Je voudrais pré … , avait-il bégayé avant de reprendre une respiration plus calme, et de poursuivre plus calmement, présenter mes excuses pour le mal que mon père a pu vous faire.

\- Ce n'est pas à lui de s'excuser, avait répondu le dragon en s'adressant exclusivement à Balinor.

\- Je sais, mais Uther ne reconnaîtra jamais ses torts et ses excuses ne vaudraient rien, tandis que lui le pense vraiment, avait réfuté le dragonnier.

Kilgharrah avait jaugé Arthur, puis il s'était déplacé le long de la forêt.

\- J'accepte tes excuses, jeune Pendragon, même si tu n'es en rien responsable. Que désires-tu pour avoir fait appel à un chevalier-dragon ?

\- Je ne … je ne désire rien, excepté que vous cessiez d'attaquer Camelot, ses habitants ne vous ont rien fait, ils sont innocents et méritent la paix. Avait humblement demandé le prince.

\- Bien, avait affirmé le grand dragon de manière laconique.

\- Arthur, vous pouvez y aller, l'affaire est réglée, vous pouvez en avertir votre père, lui avait précisé Balinor.

\- Mais … ? avait demandé surpris le blond.

\- Je dois encore discuter avec Kilgharrah, votre présence n'est plus nécessaire, s'était expliqué le père de Merlin.

Arthur avait hoché la tête, et avait pris la direction du château.

\- Arthur, prévenez Gaius que je me rendrai chez lui voir Merlin directement après, avait interpellé une dernière fois le dragonnier.

Le prince s'était retourné, avait acquiescé et avait lancé son cheval au trot.

\- Merlin ? Avait interrogé le grand dragon.

\- J'aimerais t'en parler… avait précisé l'homme.

Kilgharrah avait haussé les sourcils, puis cessant son mouvement de va et vient et il s' était installé dans le coin de la plaine.

\- Pourquoi veux-tu me parler de lui ? Avait-il questionné.

\- Parce que c'est mon fils, s'était justifié Balinor.

La grand dragon avait écarquillé les yeux, puis il avait hoché la tête lentement.

\- Je comprend mieux maintenant. Sais-tu qu'il m'a libéré ? Avait demandé Kilgharrah.

\- Je l'ignorais, mais ça explique pourquoi il culpabilisait autant des dégâts que tu faisais à Camelot. Il a mis beaucoup de volonté à me convaincre, avait expliqué le dragonnier.

\- Je n'en doute pas … il a passé son temps à me demander des conseils en tout genre, j'ai fini par en réclamer le prix, avait accusé le reptile.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? Avait sourcillé l'homme.

\- Il a des difficultés à percevoir où est son camp, avait reniflé Kilgharrah, avec un soupçon de dédain. Il m'a juré l'année dernière que jamais il ne m'aiderait à me libérer mais il est revenu me demander de l'aide … Sigan attaquait la ville.

\- Sigan ? Mais comment ? S'était étonné Balinor.

\- Il avait emprisonné son esprit dans un cristal. Il s'est emparé du premier corps mis à sa disposition quand Uther a fait mettre à jour son tombeau, avait balayé le dragon, peu intéressé par Sigan.

\- Je vois. Mais pour le peu que j'en sais, ça n'explique pas pourquoi il t'avait fait cette promesse. Que s'était-il passé ? Avait repris le dragonnier, conscient que son interlocuteur tournait autour du pot.

\- Arthur a été mordu par la bête glapissante, avait-il enfin lâché après quelques minutes de silence.

\- Mais, … il est vivant ! S'était écrié, surpris le père de Merlin.

-Exact, j'ai expliqué à Merlin comment joindre l'île Fortunée... avait dit le dragon, comme si cela expliquait tout.

Balinor avait froncé les sourcils. Il paraissait évident que Kilgharrah ne lui dirait pas tout s'il pouvait l'éviter. … il faudrait poser les bonnes questions …

Après quelques minutes de réflexion, il avait planté son regard dans les yeux de Kilgharrah.

\- En échange de quelle vie ? Avait-il demandé, certain que sa réflexion ne lui ferait défaut. Un silence lui avait répondu, le confortant. Ne me force pas à user de mes dons.

\- Nimueh, avait alors répondu rapidement le reptile.

\- Ah Ah ah, tu veux me faire croire que Nimue aurait donné sa vie pour Arthur ? Avait ricané Balinor.

\- Non, mais Merlin a su commander à la mort, avait entortillé le dragon.

Kilgharrah avait semnlé avoir des difficultés à fixer son regard, il avait fini d'ailleurs par tourner la tête incapable de le regarder. Comment allait-il pouvoir …

\- Kilgharrah !

\- Je … Le prix que Merlin a dû payer est la … la vie de sa mère, avait soufflé le grand dragon, peu fier de lui à présent.

\- D'Hunith ? Dire que Balinor était choqué aurait été un euphémisme. C'est un mensonge, Jamais il n'aurait échangé la vie de sa mère.

\- Il ne l'a pas fait … il a échangé la sienne mais … l'ancienne religion … avait tenté d'expliquer Kilgharrah.

\- Tu le savais ? Avait grogné le dragonnier.

\- Je savais qu'il en souffrirait, je ne pouvais pas prévoir … avait encore tenté de se justifier le grand dragon.

\- Prévoir que la personne qu'il aime le plus au monde allait mourir par sa faute ? Avait grincé des dents Balinor, qui avait bien des difficultés à se contrôler.

\- Je …

\- Ne t'étonnes pas de son revirement !

\- Je peux comprendre ses sentiments, mais c'est son destin de protéger Arthur coûte que coûte, avait justifié, manifestement sûr de lui, Kilgharrah.

\- Son destin ? Avait sourcillé le père de Merlin, pas convaincu qu'il allait aimer l'explication qui allait suivre.

\- Ils sont la face d'une même pièce. Arthur permettra d'unir Albion, grâce à l'aide de Merlin avait annoncé prophétiquement le grand dragon.

\- Mmmh avait réfléchi le dragonnier, perplexe face à la déclaration du reptile. Alors, … mon fils … va rétablir la liberté pour ceux qui pratiquent la magie … mais comment ? Il fait une tête de moins qu'Arthur ? S'il fallait protéger quelqu'un …

\- Tu n'as rien senti ? S'était étonné Kilgharrah.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? avait froncé les sourcils Balinor. Toutes ses nouvelles se bousculaient dans sa tête comme un tourbillon de vent. Il sentait un étrange serrement prendre possession de son coeur. Son fils, son fils découvert depuis quelques jours, soumis à un si grand destin ? Pourquoi un tel fardeau sur ses frêles épaules ? Et Hunith qui avait failli perdre la vie ? … Bon sang, et il n'avait pas été là, pour les aider, les réconforter. Il éprouvait de plus en plus de mal à rester concentré sur ce que lui disait le grand dragon. Il revoyait les deux jeunes hommes se taquiner … il n'avait pas compris que le lien qui les unissait puisse être aussi dur à payer pour Merlin. Ces silences dont Arthur lui avait parlé, il les comprenait mieux que jamais : Merlin est un sorcier …

\- En effet, un des plus puissant que j'ai jamais rencontré, mais il ne maîtrise pas encore tous ces pouvoirs.

\- Et il sert Arthur depuis deux ans ? Comment Uther n'a-t-il rien vu ? S'était effrayé l'homme.

\- Il ne voit jamais rien de ce qui est réellement important. Il n'a pas plus vu que sa filleule est une sorcière avait soufflé avec mépris le reptile.

\- Sa filleule ? S'était interrogé Balinor à voix haute.

\- Morgane. Merlin éprouvait beaucoup d'affection pour elle, et malgré mes mises en garde, il ne l'a jamais supprimée … enfin sauf cette semaine … avait conclu avec une sorte de plaisir malsain le grand dragon.

\- Merlin a tué la filleule d'Uther ? C'est … mais … tout cela n'est pas possible, avait déclaré, catastrophé Balinor.

\- Morgane et Mordred sont ceux qui détruiront Arthur et Albion. Merlin n'a pas voulu laisser l'enfant se faire tuer quand c'était le moment. Tout comme il a aidé la sorcière à se rendre compte de ses pouvoirs. Il semble incapable d'être loyal à ses origines, avait reniflé avec dédain Kilgharrah.

\- Loyal ? Kilgharrah ? Comment peux-tu demander à un jeune homme aussi noble que Merlin de laisser tuer un enfant et de ne pas aider une amie ? S'était emporté le dragonnier, indigné.

\- Je le fais parce que nous n'avons pas le choix ! Le destin …

\- Le destin n'est pas gravé dans la pierre. Il existe une infinité de destin. À vouloir tellement le contrôler vous le rendez inéluctable …avait contré le père de Merlin.

\- … nous ne pouvons pas prendre de risque, s'était justifié le dragon.

\- Tu peux respecter Merlin, et ce qu'il est !

\- Il a tout de même dû la tuer cette semaine. Morgause l'a utilisée pour maintenir un sortilège sur l'entièreté du château pendant que les chevaliers de Medhir attaquait Camelot pour tuer Uther. Il n'y avait pas d'autre moyen pour Merlin de sauver la ville. J'ai accepté de l'aider en échange de ma liberté. Il a promis sur la tête de sa mère.

\- Il n'a pas eu le choix alors, avait compris Balinor, de plus en plus en colère contre le dragon. Cela dit, il se rendait compte que son vis-à-vis ne semblait plus aussi à l'aise avec ses dogmes.

\- Nous l'avons rarement.

\- Kilgharrah, acceptes-tu de continuer à l'aider ? Avait demandé le père de Merlin.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? S'était demandé le grand dragon.

\- S'il te demande encore son aide, accepterais-tu de l'aider ? J'entends par là pour le protéger, avait questionné Balinor, conscient que si le dragon refuserait, il risquait de l'y contraindre, tant son pardon dépendait de la capacité de se rédempter.

\- Ne peux-tu le faire ? Tu es là non ? Avait tenté de s'échapper le reptile.

\- J'ai promis à Uther de quitter Camelot pour t'épargner. Il voulait ta tête, avait précisé Balinor, dans le but de faire comprendre au dragon qu'il lui était redevable.

\- Enseigne-lui la manière de m'appeler et je l'aiderai, avait alors accepté Kilgharrah, après tout, il devait reconnaître que son comportement n'avait pas été non plus tout blanc.

Le dragon s'était relevé, prêt à s'envoler pour rejoindre son nouvel habitat, Mais Balinor l'avait encore interpellé :

\- Merlin n'aurait pas voulu ta mort…

\- Je sais, il ne m'a menacé que pour défendre sa ville et parce que j'avais mis sa mère en danger. J'ai pu constater à quel point c'était un garçon empli de bonté. Il n'exprime ses sentiment qu'avec moi. Peut-être avec Gaius. Mmh Gaius veille sur lui, tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter. Avait reconnu de mauvaise grâce le reptile.

\- Maintenant que je le connais, et à mesure que je le découvre, je m'inquiète de plus en plus. S'était alors confié Balinor, apaisé par les promesses du dragon.

\- C'est parce que c'est ton petit, rien d'inhabituel. Tu devrais en profiter.

Balinor avait souri et l'avait laissé partir. Il le contempla quelques minutes avant de rejoindre Camelot. Il était temps d'aller prendre des nouvelles de Merlin et de discuter avec Gaius …

-0-0-0-

Arthur avait regardé Guenièvre éponger le front de Merlin consciencieusement tandis que Gaius avait encore vérifié la blessure pour veiller à ce qu'elle ne s'infecte pas.

\- Il va s'en sortir ? Avait fait Arthur.

\- Mmh … je crois, avait confirmé le médecin, concentré sur sa tâche.

\- Oh Gaius, il ne peux pas mourir … avait dit avec inquiétude Guenièvre, faisant relever le médecin de sa tâche.

Gaius avait posé sa main sur l'épaule de Guenièvre et l'avait serrée.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, il a survécu au poison, ils survivra à un peu de fièvre. La blessure ne semble pas s'infecter et elle cicatrise. Il a juste besoin de repos.

Arthur s'était rapproché de Genièvre également :

\- Tu devrais aller te reposer, je vais m'en occuper.

\- Mais, Arthur vous ne pouvez … avait remis en question la métisse.

\- Merlin est mon ami, j'aurais dû écouter Balinor et le laisser dans le village le plus proche. Le voyage l'a exténué avait-il avoué, vraiment inquiet par cette fièvre.

\- Arthur, vous ne devriez pas dire ça, il était nécessaire de rentrer le plus vite possible à Camelot, et rien ne dit que la blessure de Merlin ne se serait pas infectée là où vous l'auriez laissé.

\- Nous ne l'aurions jamais laissé. Balinor m'aurait tué si j'avais abandonné son fils dans un village quelconque, avait haussé les épaules le prince.

Guenièvre avait écarquillé les yeux, tandis que Gaius avait fermé les siens…

\- Alors vous savez ? Avait-il dit tout en secouant la tête.

\- Ne reprochez rien à Merlin, il n'était pas vraiment conscient lorsqu'il l'a révélé. Je vous assure que je ne dirai rien à mon père qui pourrait le mettre en danger. Avait affrimé le blond.

Gaius avait hoché gravement la tête et avait regardé longuement Merlin qui haletait doucement sous la fièvre.

\- Allez vous reposer les enfants, je vais m'occuper de lui. Quand Balinor reviendra, nous serons deux à nous en occuper.

Le ton avait été ferme et n'avait impliqué aucune réponse de contestation. Arthur avait aidé Guenièvre à se relever et ils étaient parti, laissant à Gaius le soin de faire baisser la fièvre du pauvre blessé.

À suivre …

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Vous êtes libres de commenter ou pas. Cela dit, ça me ferait plaisir.

À la semaine prochaine.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à la BBC, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour ne pas les abîmer mais j'ai pas vraiment réussi. Seule l'histoire est de moi. L'univers appartient tout entier à la série Merlin.

**Note :** Voilà, j'ai réussi à me connecter donc voilà la suite. Merci encore à Listelia, ameliesky61, et tu vois les cailloux pour leur gentil commentaire.

Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 8**

Le silence régnait dans le château tandis que Guenièvre et Arthur en avaient arpenté les couloirs. Seulement éclairés par des torches, ils avaient rejoint doucement la cour principale, d'où Guenièvre rejoindrait la ville basse pour retrouver son lit bien mérité.

\- Alors, le chevalier-dragon est le père de Merlin ?

Arthur s'était tourné vers elle, surpris qu'elle lui en parle.

\- Oui… avait-il confirmé.

\- Merlin ne parle jamais de lui, il écoute, il conseille, il amuse, mais … ah comment dire … s'était embrouillée la jeune femme.

\- Oui, je vois ce que tu veux dire … Écoute, il vaudrait mieux que tu gardes pour toi cette information, mon père ne … disons qu'il n'est pas en bon terme avec Balinor, avait culpabilisé le prince, conscient d'avoir vendu la mèche successivement à Gaius et Guenièvre, même si tous deux étaient des proches de Merlin, que Gaius le savait déjà et que Gwen ne dirait sûrement rien.

\- J'ai entendu Sir Léon dire qu'ils avait failli en venir aux mains …avait demandé la métisse.

\- C'est vrai, j'ai réussi à calmer le jeu, mais mon père a ordonné que Balinor quitte Camelot dès que possible, avait expliqué Arthur.

\- Mais Merlin ? S'était inquiétée l'amie bienveillante.

\- Je sais, … j'aimerais autant que tu ne lui en parles pas, du moins pas tant qu'il aille mieux, avait-il répondu.

Guenièvre avait hoché la tête. Merlin avait souvent la tête ailleurs ces derniers temps, déjà avant la disparition de Morgane, mais depuis, elle avait bien senti qu'il était plus renfermé. Elle s'était souvent demandée s'il était amoureux de sa maîtresse, mais malgré le dévouement dont il semblait faire preuve envers Morgane, Guenièvre devait bien reconnaître qu'il équivalait celui qu'il donnait à tous ses amis : Arthur, Lancelot, Gaius, ou encore elle-même.

\- C'est à cause d'Uther qu'il ne nous en a jamais parlé ?

Arthur avait secoué la tête.

\- Il l'ignorait, Gaius le lui a révélé que juste avant notre départ.

\- Mmh, je me demandais si c'était pour ça qu'il était si soucieux.

\- Soucieux ? Avait sursauté le prince.

\- Oui, il a souvent l'air ailleurs… Parfois il a un air si mélancolique que je ne comprends pas, il est toujours … si réjoui ? Avait essayé d'expliquer Gwen.

\- Mmh, c'est comme ça depuis un moment, je pensais que c'était parce que je l'avais arrosé … mais… quoi ?

Guenièvre s'était arrêtée, avait écarquillé les yeux, puis un fin sourire s'était dessiné sur ses lèvres.

\- Comment faites-vous pour toujours vous retrouver dans ces situations ?

Arthur avait fait la moue, puis avait soupiré.

\- Avec Merlin c'est difficile de rester sérieux. Il m'avait ébouillanté, j'avais mal …ben quoi ?

Guenièvre s'était retenue à grand peine de rire.

\- Gwen …

\- mmfrrfkmm

\- Gwen ! … En plus il m'avait traité d'obèse et je ne suis pas obèse n'est-ce pas ?

\- N… Nooon, …

Les larmes lui étaient montés aux yeux tellement elle avait ri. Merlin avait un don pour les mettre de bonne humeur même quand il n'était pas disponible… Elle s'était arrêtée brusquement, se rappelant soudain de son état actuel, de ses joues pâles et de sa fièvre.

\- Gwen ?

\- C'est juste ça me rappelle …

Arthur l'avait prise dans ses bras, sa tête venant reposer contre son cou, il avait passé sa main dans son dos et avait entamé des mouvements circulaires afin de l'apaiser, comme il avait déjà vu faire Morgane.

\- Je sais. Mais tout ira bien, comme la dernière fois. Gaius maîtrise la situation.

Gwen avait relevé la tête, l'avait embrassé puis elle avait reculé de quelques pas avant de se prendre congé et de se diriger vers son humble demeure. Arthur l'avait regardée partir jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse, puis en poussant un soupir il avait rejoint ses propres appartements.

-0-0-0-

Gaius avait observé Merlin dormir, la fièvre avait baissé peu à peu, mais son sommeil était resté perturbé. Il avait passé un linge humide sur son front pour le rafraîchir quand il avait entendu la porte principale du laboratoire s'ouvrir. Il avait remonté la couverture sur Merlin et il avait laissé le linge sur son front et le médecin avait quitté doucement le chambre pour accueillir Balinor.

\- Comment va-t-il ?

\- La blessure s'est un peu infectée, mais la fièvre est déjà en train de disparaître, il va avoir besoin de repos, mais à priori tout ira bien, avait rassuré Gaius.

Balinor avait hoché la tête.

\- J'ai parlé avec Kilgharrah… avait-il annoncé.

\- Ah, t'a-t-il tout raconté ou juste la version courte ?

\- Aucune idée, je sais juste que Merlin a tué Nimueh et Morgane, que Morgane était une sorcière, qu'Hunith avait failli mourir … j'ignore cependant si c'est la version courte ou longue, avait déclaré le dragonnier.

\- Merlin a beaucoup aidé Arthur, mais il t'a raconté les choses les plus importantes.

\- Raconte-moi, avait prié Balinor.

\- Quoi ? l'arrivée de Merlin ?

\- Hunith … avait soufflé le plus jeune.

\- Ah … comment dire… Elle ne m'a annoncé la présence de Merlin qu'après sa naissance et m'a fait jurer de ne rien lui dire. Je n'ai appris pour ses pouvoirs que quand il s'est présenté à Camelot, manifestement Hunith avait peur qu'il ne se fasse découvrir à Ealdor, avait expliqué le médecin.

\- Alors elle l'a envoyé auprès d'Uther ? s'était étonné le dragonnier.

\- Il avait besoin de savoir quoi faire de sa magie. C'était un garçon perdu, enthousiaste, mais mal dans sa peau et qui se prenait pour un monstre, s'était souvenu le vieil homme.

\- Ce n'est pas un monstre !

Balinor avait crié, et s'était levé sous l'émotion.

Gaius avait levé les mains et lui avait indiqué de faire moins de bruit.

\- Je n'ai pas dit qu'il l'était, mais que c'était ce qu'il ressentait … Il se sentait trop différent, et en même temps, il se sentait perdu à l'idée de ne plus pouvoir faire de magie.

\- J'aurais dû être là, avait culpabilisé le père de Merlin.

\- Comment aurais-tu pu ? Avait tempéré Gaius.

\- J'aurais dû emmener Hunith avec moi, ou revenir, je ne sais pas, avait tenté Balinor.

\- Tu as pris la décision qui s'imposait à l'époque, tu voulais la protéger.

\- En la laissant seule avec mon fils ?

\- Elle n'a jamais été seule. Merlin a été la plus belle chose qu'elle ait eue.

\- Elle a tout de même dû l'élever seule et je sais à quel point la vie à Ealdor peut être dure.

\- Tu l'aimes toujours ? Avait interrogé le médecin.

Balinor qui s'était éloigné vers la fenêtre s'était retourné et il avait hoché lentement la tête. Puis reprenant son observation du ciel, il avait soupiré.

\- Cela ne veut pas dire que la réciproque soit encore vraie. Je l'ai abandonnée, avec un enfant. Sans même lui laisser le choix. Avait-il soupiré.

\- Elle ne te l'a pas laissé non plus, lui avait rappelé Gaius.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Elle aurait pu te dire qu'elle attendait Merlin, avait suggéré le médecin.

\- Comment lui en voudrais-je ? Je ne suis pas un homme avec qui on fonde une famille. Je suis en fuite.

\- Je croirais entendre Merlin … Mais je n'en suis pas capable, jamais je n'y arriverais … Bon dieu, tu as quel âge ? Il est normal que Merlin soit empli d'incertitudes, mais toi, tu as tellement plus d'expérience de la vie.

\- Gaius ?

\- Ah ne commences pas ! Je peux comprendre que Merlin doute de lui, il est encore si jeune, c'est pour ça qu'Hunith me l'a envoyé. Parce qu'il avait besoin d'être guidé. Mais bon dieu, tu es un adulte, tu es tout à fait capable de prendre tes propres décisions. Si Hunith ne te l'a pas dit, c'est pour ne pas te forcer à rester, que tu ne restes pas uniquement pour Merlin. Lui as-tu seulement dit à quel point tu tenais à elle ?

\- Je …

\- Mmmh …avait-on entendu de la pièce voisine.

\- Merlin ? Avait appelé Gaius.

Le médecin se précipita dans l'escalier, pour découvrir que le linge avait glissé et que Merlin était de nouveau en train de délirer.

Balinor l'avait suivi mais était resté sur le pas de la porte tandis que Gaius le rafraîchissait.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Rien, il délire, ça arrive par moment.

\- Je suis désolé Gaius, mais il s'est passé trop de chose pour que je ne puisse pas m'en vouloir.

\- Si tu devais te remettre en question, ce ne serait pas pour les choses que tu as faites, mais celles que tu n'as pas faites. Prend mon lit, je vais rester près de lui, avait ordonné le vieil homme.

\- Mmh… avait grogné Merlin, comme pour ponctuer l'ordre.

Balinor avait hoché la tête et il avait refermé la porte derrière lui. Gaius avait continué à rafraîchir Merlin, puis poussant un soupir, il avait murmuré :

\- J'aimerais que parfois, tes parents ne se comportent pas comme des têtes de mules…

Dehors la lune avait continué à briller tandis que doucement au fil des heures, le sommeil de Merlin était devenu plus paisible.

À suivre …

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Vous êtes libres de commenter ou pas. Cela dit, ça me ferait plaisir.

À la semaine prochaine.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à la BBC, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour ne pas les abîmer mais j'ai pas vraiment réussi. Seule l'histoire est de moi. L'univers appartient tout entier à la série Merlin.

**Note :** Et voilà, je suis bien rentrée de Sicile, donc Chapitre, et à partir de maintenant la publication aura lieu tous les vendredi. Cela me donnera le temps d'avancer suffisamment dans la correction et dans l'élaboration des chapitres suivants de la partie 3. Par contre, petit sondage : les chapitres de la partie 3, actuellement se composent de 5000 mots pour le prologue et les chapitres interludes et de 3 chapitres de 10 000 mots chacun pour chaque épisode. Les chapitres de 10 000 mots me prennent un bon mois d'écriture, faire des chapitres plus court me permettrait de publier plus régulièrement, mais peut-être vous préférez de gros chapitres. Alors à vous de voir : chapitres plus court de 5000 mots plus régulier ou chapitres longs avec plus d'attente ?

Merci encore à Tu vois les cailloux, Amelisky61 pour leur gentil commentaire, ainsi qu'au guest à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre puisque je n'ai pas de contact. ^^. Et merci aussi à AyameSeleneSoma de m'avoir ajoutée à ses alertes.

Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 9**

Aujourd'hui, le prince ne savait toujours pas comment annoncer à Merlin que par sa faute, son père était exilé, ou presque. Il avait passé ces derniers jours à éviter le sujet, et après que Merlin lui ai apporté son verre d'eau, il s'était dirigé sans hâte vers ses appartements afin de procéder à des préparations pour retrouver Morgane, quand il aperçut par la fenêtre Merlin courir à travers la cour, quitter Camelot et s'engouffrer dans la ville basse avant de resurgir dans la clairière qui menait au bois. Que diable lui arrivait-il encore ? Particulièrement curieux, il partit à la recherche de Guenièvre afin d'en savoir plus sur sa nouvelle lubie.

Merlin n'arrivait pas à voir où il allait, ses yeux étaient tellement embués par les larmes. Il se projeta contre un arbre et se laissa glisser, essayant de reprendre sa respiration, sanglotant difficilement. Alors c'était pour ça, ils le savaient tous, Balinor allait encore partir. Ils allaient le laisser dans l'ignorance jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte qu'il était parti… ? Il se sentait trahi, et abandonné … Il venait à peine de retrouver son père, il allait enfin avoir des réponses à ses questions, savoir d'où lui venait ses dons … Quelqu'un qui lui enseignerait l'ancien culte avec fierté …

Toutes ses pensées tourbillonnaient dans sa tête … incapable de se vider. Il se sentait aussi vide et incapable que lorsque … lorsqu'elle … Bon sang, il ne voulait pas y penser … Ni à … Fff… Freyia, ni à Morgane… Était-il incapable d'aider et de garder en sécurité ceux qu'il aimait le plus ? Toutes ses déceptions et ce sentiment de culpabilité et d'échec … qu'il refoulait depuis des mois … tout remontait à la surface pour flotter comme un bouchon … ses émotions s'accumulaient et le rendait dingue. Alors même son père ne voulait pas rester près de lui. Arthur ne le prenait jamais au sérieux, même Gaius parfois … Son absence avait même mis la vie de sa mère en danger. Pourquoi avait-il ses pouvoirs ? Pourquoi était-il un monstre ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas être comme tout le monde ?

Il se recroquevilla contre le tronc de l'arbre et reprit son souffle doucement … avant que ses sanglots ne reprennent de plus belle. Que devait-il faire ?

La digue avait cédé et il n'arrivait pas à endiguer tous ces sentiments, à reprendre sa contenance, comme d'habitude. Il commençait à avoir froid, mais ne s'en souciait guère, il tentait de réguler sa respiration qui s'entrecoupait dans l'espoir de se calmer …

Petit à petit, au fur à mesure des heures qui passaient, il se sentit un peu plus calme, mais toujours vide, avec cette boule dans la gorge qui l'étranglait et le comprimait. Il se releva, la nuit commençait à tomber. Il fit quelques pas, ankylosé, puis releva les yeux vers le ciel… Il faisait aussi beau que le jour où elle était partie … Il secoua la tête et se mit en route, il savait où il devait aller maintenant. Il allait aller la voir … lui parler … elle … elle le comprenait …

-0-0-0-

Le laboratoire était resté silencieux après le départ du jeune homme, et une fois le choc passé, le dragonnier lâcha ses affaires et s'élança pour le suivre, mais il fut stoppé dans son mouvement par un cri sourd de son vieil ami.

\- Non ! Ne le suis pas ! Il a besoin d'être seul, s'écria Gaius.

Balinor s'arrêta sur le seuil de la porte, et se retourna lentement pour faire face au vieux médecin.

\- Son regard … sa voix se brisa.

\- Je sais, il avait le même quand je lui ai annoncé … que … s'emmêla le médecin.

\- J'étais son père ? Acheva le plus jeune.

\- Oui … je me doutais qu'il prendrait mal le fait qu'on lui ai caché, mais c'était la volonté d'Hunith, elle pensait que c'était mieux pour sa sécurité…

\- Elle n'avait pas tort… répondit Balinor, jugeant du fait que si Uther l'avait appris...

\- Tu ne vas …

\- Gaius, je veux seulement dire, … un enfant ça aime parler de ses parents, imagine qu'Uther l'ait appris ?

\- Oh … certes, mais il s'est senti trahi. Son cercle de connaissance est peut-être très large, mais il a très peu de personne à qui il peut se confier … regretta le médecin.

\- À cause de son secret ? Demanda Balinor, faisant allusion à la magie de son fils. Magie dont il ne comprenait pas l'origine, lui-même n'était pas très puissant et Hunith n'avait aucun pouvoirs, mais dont il était très fier.

\- Entre autre, et puis il y a la classe sociale, Arthur et lui sont très proches, mais il y aura toujours des barrières entre eux… soupira le vieil homme.

Balinor sourit piteusement.

\- Mmh … Uther… comprit-il.

\- Oui, c'est quelque chose qu'il n'admettra jamais.

Un silence lourd s'installa. Balinor fit quelques pas dans la pièce de manière à atteindre une chaise qu'il agrippa. Ses mains se serraient convulsivement sur son dossier. Il finit par relâcher la pression et se laissa tomber sur le siège.

\- Tu savais que mon départ allait le blesser … comprit enfin le dragonnier. Les tentatives infructueuses de son ami pour le faire rester éclairaient enfin son pauvre esprit.

\- Je savais le bonheur et la joie qu'il ressentait à avoir quelqu'un avec qui il pourrait partager toutes ces questions et ses appréhensions … Je sais son désir de famille. Il se sent seul…

\- Mais il t'a, il a sa mère, il a ses amis … Arthur, cc … cette fille, euh … Gue ?

\- Gwen, oui et il y avait Morgane, et il a dû la trahir, pour sauver Camelot. Il a vu son ami d'enfance mourir, en s'accusant d'être un sorcier pour le protéger. Il a sauvé un nombre incalculable de fois la vie d'Arthur sans recevoir le moindre remerciements ou reconnaissance. Il aide ses amis autant qu'il le peut et il a souvent le sentiment d'échouer …

Balinor fixa Gaius pendant un moment.

\- Je me suis trompé, reconnut enfin le père de Merlin.

\- À quel propos ?

\- J'aurais du mentir sur le fait de tuer Kilgharrah, demander la grâce, et rejoindre Ealdor, j'avais tort. Je pensais n'avoir plus rien à offrir à quiconque … Mais j'avais tort. C'est cela que tu cherchais à me dire et que je refusais de comprendre.

Gaius hocha la tête, déposa sa main sur son épaule et la serra brièvement.

\- Il est dur d'ouvrir les yeux. Quand Merlin reviendra, il sera plus calme, vous pourrez vous expliquer, promit le vieil homme.

\- Il avait l'air détruit, soupira Balinor.

\- La dernière fois que je l'ai vu aussi … anéanti, c'est quand la druidesse est morte, avoua Gaius.

\- La druidesse ?

\- Une jeune fille que Merlin a libéré du chasseur de prime, mais elle était maudite, elle se transformait en bastet dès que minuit sonnait, un gros chat noir qui devait tuer à jamais. Merlin est tombé amoureux d'elle. Sûrement parce qu'ils étaient seuls tous les deux. Seuls à se comprendre l'un l'autre. Arthur a dû la tuer … Elle était dangereuse … il n'avait pas le choix et il ignorait … qu'elle ne l'avait pas choisi… qu'elle n'avait pas eu le choix. Le prince ignorait aussi ce qui unissait la fille à Merlin.

\- Merlin … Comment l'a-t-il pris ? Demanda le dragonnier.

\- Il n'a rien dit. Je l'ai réconforté, mais il a choisi de se taire, d'oublier, c'est ce qu'il fait, toujours.

\- Et Arthur ne sait rien ? S'étrangla le plus jeune homme.

\- Non…

\- Même pas pour Morgane ? S'étonna-t-il.

\- Non, Merlin mettrait sa vie en danger si… commença le vieux médecin.

\- Je n'en suis pas si sûr, il a dit, dans la forêt, que malgré l'affection qu'il portait à Merlin, celui-ci savait que son peuple était le plus important, parce que c'était son rôle et son devoir. Je pense qu'on pourrait lui faire confiance, se justifia Balinor.

\- La présence de Merlin lui a mis beaucoup de plomb dans la cervelle, reconnut le médecin.

\- Ce ne serait pas une mauvaise idée qu'il soit au courant, surtout si …

\- Si ?

\- Si Arthur veut la retrouver. À ce moment-là Merlin risque d'être dans une situation très délicate … affirma le dragonnier, surtout s'il avait bien comprit ce qu'il s'était passé lors de la disparition de celle-ci.

Gaius acquiesça et proposa à Balinor de rejoindre Arthur, cette discussion risquait d'être particulièrement délicate mais il faisait confiance à Arthur pour comprendre, peut-être que ça les aiderait ?

À suivre …

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Vous êtes libres de commenter ou pas. Cela dit, ça me ferait plaisir.

À la semaine prochaine.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à la BBC, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour ne pas les abîmer mais j'ai pas vraiment réussi. Seule l'histoire est de moi. L'univers appartient tout entier à la série Merlin.

**Note :** Première semaine de retour au boulot … plus que 6 avant les examens. Je sens que ces dernières semaines vont passer vite. Alors concernant le sondage de la semaine dernière, sur 3 personnes, deux sont pour des chapitres plus court et de publications plus rapprochées. Donc je ferais comme ça. Merci à Listelia, Mysty, tu vois les cailloux et Ameliesky61 pour leur gentil message et à Minami212 et Jenin de suivre mon histoire.

Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 10**

Dans la grande salle du château, Guenièvre aidait les serviteurs à ranger les dernières traces de l'attaque. Il faut bien dire que le nombre de blessés avait été important. Arthur l'observait depuis la porte. Ils pouvaient voir ses cheveux relevés en un chignon, dont les boucles s'échappaient pour caresser sa nuque. Il sourit légèrement et il se décida à entrer. Alors qu'il se demandait ce que son idiot de serviteur était parti faire, il l'avait aperçue et ne pouvant se soustraire aux diverses tâches qui lui incombaient pour le moment, s'était dit qu'elle serait un charmant messager.

\- Guenièvre ?

Elle se tourna vers lui et son visage s'illumina tandis qu'un sourire naissait sur ses lèvres.

\- Arthur ? l'interrogea-t-elle.

\- Bonjour, … euh j'aimerais te demander un service ? buta le prince, incertain de la manière dont il devait se comporter avec la jeune fille.

\- Oh bien sûr, je ferai n'importe quoi pour vous …

Arthur sourit un peu plus, sentant un vague de bonheur réchauffer son coeur, tout en restant bien conscient qu'elle n'avait pas cherché le double sens. D'ailleurs Guenièvre se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire mit sa main devant sa bouche avant d'essayer de se reprendre :

\- Je voulais dire … je suis à votre service, prince Arthur … euh, non je veux dire … enfin vous comprenez … s'embrouilla la métisse.

Le sourire d'Arthur s'élargit au fur et à mesure de ses explications, légèrement amusé et d'une certaine manière flatté de lui faire cet effet. Cependant il décida de mettre fin à ses tourments en l'interrompant tout en levant les mains.

\- Gwen ! Je comprends, je te le jure. Ce que je voulais te demander, en fait, c'est … commença-t-il à dire, cherchant ses mots, j'ai vu Merlin rejoindre les bois en courant, pourrais-tu te renseigner ?

\- Oh oui, bien sûr, je vais aller voir Gaius, affirma la jeune fille.

\- Merci.

Ils restèrent un moment à se regarder en souriant. Puis Gwen détourna la tête et se mordit les lèvres avant de désigner la porte de la tête.

\- Je devrais y aller … murmura-t-elle en souriant, obtenant un hochement de tête d'Arthur, toujours occupé à la regarder, presque avidement, comme pour s'approprier son image.

Se sentant rougir, elle fit une légère révérence et se dirigea vers la sortie, laissant Arthur la regarder s'éloigner avec un sourire fugace sur les lèvres … C'était dingue la façon dont il se sentait dès qu'il était en sa présence. Il secoua la tête, puis soupira et rejoignit le terrain d'entraînement.

-0-0-0-

Le hasard faisant bien les choses, Guenièvre n'eut pas à monter jusqu'au laboratoire pour truffer le vieux médecin. En effet ce dernier, accompagné de Balinor, rencontra Gwen dans le hall principal au moment où ils s'apprêtaient à rejoindre les appartements d'Arthur.

\- Gaius ? interpella la jeune fille.

\- Gwen ? Que désires-tu ? lui sourit aimablement le vieil homme.

\- Euh…, s'interrompit la jeune fille, regardant furtivement Balinor, ne sachant pas si elle pouvait parler devant lui ou pas…, Je me demandais …

\- Oui ? fit Gaius pour l'inciter à ne pas hésiter à parler.

\- Arthur voulait savoir où était Merlin, demanda-t-elle.

\- Ah, euh Merlin est … parti faire un tour, je crois qu'il a besoin d'être un peu seul, expliqua le médecin.

\- Oh ! Sa bouche s'arrondit, prenant conscience que Merlin ne courait pas dans les bois, mais _avait fui_ dans les bois. Elle voulut l'interroger davantage : Que … ?

\- Nous devons voir Arthur ! coupa Balinor, particulièrement sérieux, laissant la jeune fille pantoise.

\- Ah, oui. Il était dans la grande salle, mais je ne sais pas si … entreprit d'expliquer Gwen.

En l'entendant une servante s'approcha et précisa l'information avant de repartir en direction des cuisines :

\- Il est parti en direction des terrains d'entraînement.

\- Voilà, euh, je vais y aller, j'ai euh … à faire, s'embrouilla la métisse, mal à l'aise sous le regard perçant de Balinor.

La servante fit une légère courbette, hocha la tête et partit rapidement en direction des cuisines, suivant sa collègue. Au moment de franchir la pièce adjacente, elle se retourna discrètement vers les deux hommes, laissant l'autre servante rejoindre sa prochaine occupation. Ils se déplaçaient relativement rapidement compte tenu de l'âge de Gaius. Ils devaient être pressé. Qu'est-ce qui les motivaient ? Que se passait-il encore ? Elle n'aimait pas ça. Pourquoi Merlin s'était-il enfui ? Merlin semblait heureux ces temps-ci, malgré les restrictions de Gaius afin de préserver sa guérison. Il rayonnait. Et ce Balinor … il lui faisait froid dans le dos, … on disait qu'il avait failli tuer Uther, bon on disait aussi qu'Uther avait voulu le tuer, mais … en fait il était tellement réservé qu'il se contenait de regarder les gens fixement sans rien dire, c'est ça qui la mettait le plus mal à l'aise. Arthur lui montrait beaucoup de respect … Quant à Merlin … elle ne les avait jamais vraiment vu ensemble. Pourtant, d'après ce qu'Arthur avait dit … C'était son père … oui enfin depuis quelques jours … Peut-être que ce fils l'insupportait ? Ça arrivait souvent que Merlin s'attire les foudres des seigneurs qui vivaient à Camelot, avec sa façon franche de toujours dire ce qu'il ne fallait pas à voix haute. Mais en général, il ne s'en souciait pas … enfin c'est qu'il semblait. Merlin était et resterait une énigme pour Guenièvre. Il était un de ses meilleurs amis et elle savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur lui les yeux fermés, mais à part en allant à Ealdor, elle n'avait jamais vraiment pu lui montrer la réciproque. Qu'il pouvait compter sur elle les yeux fermés.

Elle soupira, posa la tête contre le chambranle de la porte, comme pour l'aider à reposer les idées lourdes qui y tournoyait, puis retourna vaquer à ses occupations.

-0-0-0-

Le soleil du crépuscule brûlait l'herbe qui entourait le château et la faisait roussir par plaques. L'odeur de souffre que la dernière attaque du dragon avait laissée commençait seulement à s'estomper. Arthur se dirigea vers le groupe de chevaliers qui s'impatientait. Il leva le bras et leur dit de se disperser. Cependant Sire Léon s'avança, pour prendre la parole :

\- L'entraînement nocturne n'est-il …

\- Sire Léon, ces derniers temps, j'ai un peu forcé sur les entraînements. Vous avez tous bien mérité une soirée de détente. Et à partir de maintenant, je suspends les entraînements, nocturne ou pas, je vais faire réquisitionner les chevaliers, afin d'aider à la reconstruction du moins d'ici les premières semaines. Ensuite nous procéderons plus activement aux recherches de Morgane, exposa le prince

\- Mais votre père … s'étonna le chevalier.

\- Je sais que le roi désire qu'on retrouve Morgane plus que tout et le plus vite possible, mais nous n'avons aucune piste pour le moment, et Camelot prend du temps à se remettre de l'attaque, alors le mieux pour l'instant c'est de procéder par ordre. Je sais que Morgane comprendrait et qu'elle m'exhorterait à faire passer le peuple… se justifia le blond.

Arthur fronça les sourcils, quand il vit Balinor et Gaius apparaître près des douves et se diriger vers lui. Il laissa Sire Léon le saluer et s'éloigner, sans aucun doute pour transmettre ses ordres. L'air sérieux des deux hommes était assez troublant. Balinor semblait plus fermé encore que d'habitude. Son regard se dirigea vers les bois où il avait vu Merlin courir … ou plutôt non, il ne courait pas ! Les yeux d'Arthur s'agrandirent en réalisant qu'en fait il s'était sauvé. Mais enfin ? Pour … Oh! Balinor avait du lui annoncé son départ… Il grimaça, mais il ne voyait pas pourquoi les deux hommes venait le trouver … Ils auraient dû partir à sa recherche plutôt que venir le voir lui !

Arthur reposa les mains sur hanche et observa Balinor et Gaius arriver à sa hauteur.

\- Que se passe-t'il ? attaqua-t-il de suite.

\- Nous devons parler.

Balinor avait repris sa voix d'ours bougon, pas bon signe …

\- Bien sûr de quoi ? demanda aimablement Arthur, décidant de prendre les choses calmement. - De Merlin.

Gaius avait repris la parole, provoquant un haussement de sourcils chez Arthur.

\- Il a appris pour le départ de Balinor, je sais … qu'il l'a mal pris mais je ne vois pas ce que je peux faire de plus ? crut comprendre le prince.

\- Co- comment savez-vous qu'il le sait ? s'étonna Balinor.

\- Je l'ai vu courir vers la forêt, enfin courir, plutôt se sauver non ? Sinon vous n'auriez pas cette … tête ? interrogea le blond, pris d'un doute soudainement.

\- Jolie façon de nous dire qu'on a une sale mine … grogna le dragonnier.

Arthur prit une jolie teinte rouge, tandis qu'il commençait à bafouiller. Gaius le coupa d'un geste et fit taire Balinor.

\- Ça suffit ! Non, Arthur. Enfin oui, Merlin a vu Balinor se préparer à partir et effectivement, il a préféré … s'isoler. Je crois que les évènements des derniers mois ont été particulièrement durs pour lui. Vous ignorez … certains évènements de ces derniers mois, certains évènements dont vous devez prendre connaissance.

\- Gaius ? Que voulez-vous dire ? s'inquiéta Arthur.

\- Concernant la disparition de Morgane et ce qui a provoqué cette disparition, précisa le médecin.

\- Qu'est-ce que Merlin a … s'étonna le jeune homme.

\- Arthur, serait-il possible de discuter dans un endroit plus discret ? À l'abri des regards et des oreilles indiscrètes, coupa le vieil homme.

Arthur hocha lentement la tête et laissa retomber ses bras contre ses cuisses.

\- Mes appartements ? proposa-t-il.

\- Plutôt la grotte de Kilgharrah … Allons-y discrètement, chacun à notre tour et séparément.

Les hommes acquiescèrent silencieusement et se séparèrent, laissant Arthur perplexe. Merlin avait assisté à la disparition et à ce lui s'était passé avant, lui aurait-il caché des choses ? Mais enfin pourquoi ? Ça n'avait aucun sens…

-0-0-0-

Loin de là dans les bois inhospitalier, Merlin n'était toujours pas arrivé au lac. L'avancée sur le terrain lui était pénible. Il se laissa soudainement tomber sur le sol. Il avait dû faire de nombreuses pauses pour reprendre son souffle, les larmes reprenant par alternances. Il regardait le ciel, perdu dans ses réflexions … dans la brume qui encombrait son cerveau. La nuit s'apprêtait à tomber, et il n'avait plus la force de marcher … Il se laissa glisser un peu plus par terre et se retrouva allongé sur le sol froid et dur. Il resta là à contempler les étoiles un bon moment avant qu'il ne s'endorme, vaincu par la fatigue.

À suivre …

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Vous êtes libres de commenter ou pas. Cela dit, ça me ferait plaisir.

À la semaine prochaine.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à la BBC, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour ne pas les abîmer mais j'ai pas vraiment réussi. Seule l'histoire est de moi. L'univers appartient tout entier à la série Merlin.

**Note :** Salut, j'ai remarqué dans le précédent chapitres que des sauts de ligne s'étaient fait la malle ... j'ai donc rectifié le tir. Encore désolée, ça n'a pas dû aider à la lecture. Merci à Listelia, Ameliesky61 et pour leur gentil commentaire, ainsi qu'à a world of pur light de suivre mon histoire, et à Angelyoru de l'avoir ajouté(e?) dans ses favoris.

Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 11**

La nuit était tombée à présent sur le château endormi, laissant le prince rejoindre discrètement ses deux comparses. Sans aucune difficulté il descendit les différents niveaux du château sans se faire remarquer. Arthur passa finement derrière le garde qui effectuait sa ronde près des cachots et pénétra dans l'antre de Kilgharrah. Bien qu'il n'y ait plus de raison de faire garder cet endroit, étant donné l'absence définitive de son occupant, il préférait qu'on ne l'y aperçoive pas. Lorsqu'il arriva enfin sur le promontoire, il vit que Gaius et Balinor l'y attendaient déjà. Gaius assis sur un rocher, l'air défait et particulièrement épuisé. Balinor se tenait sur le rebord et avait le regard perdu dans le vague. Il fit alors rouler quelques pierres sous ses pieds pour signaler sa présence.

Gaius releva la tête et fit mine de se lever, mais Arthur secoua la tête, il n'y avait nul besoin qu'il se fatigue inutilement. Balinor n'avait même pas tourné la tête, puis soupirant, le drqgonnier se joignit à eux et s'assit sur un rocher proche. Arthur décida de s'asseoir par terre de manière à refermer le cercle. Ces mystères commençaient à lui peser, mais il se rendait bien compte que ce qu'on allait lui dire ne devait pas être transmis à son père. Que ses informations étaient graves et devaient toucher à quelque chose d'interdit, même si pas forcément … eh bien … maléfique.

\- Alors ? Pressa le jeune homme.

Il hésita un peu avant de prononcer ses paroles, se sentant intimidé par Balinor et inquiet par le comportement de Gaius. Son père lui avait toujours fait confiance, malgré le fait qu'il ait usé de magie, il l'avait laissé rester le médecin de la cour après la grande purge. Depuis toujours, Gaius avait pris soin de lui quand il était malade, ou quand Morgane était malade. Le vieil homme lui racontait des histoires quand il était alors qu'un petit garçon … Et longtemps à l'époque, il l'avait appelé grand-père avant que Gaius ne lui explique qu'il n'était pas un membre de sa famille, mais médecin. Ça n'avait rien changé à l'affection qu'il lui portait, et bien que le prince sache que l'homme n'était pas parfait,il se soumettait souvent à son avis … Son expérience était signe de sagesse après tout.

\- De quoi vous souvenez-vous de la journée qui a vu l'enlèvement de Dame Morgane ? Fit le médecin, préférant repartir des souvenirs du jeune homme que de parler à cru des pouvoirs de Morgane.

Il écarquilla les yeux surpris, il ne voyait pas bien le rapport avec ce qui avait pu se passer plus tôt dans la journée, puis commença à bafouiller.

\- Eh bien, lorsque nous sommes revenus de mission pour prévenir de l'arrivée des soldats de Médhir, nous avons trouvé tout le monde endormi … enfin excepté Morgane.

Il fronça les sourcils … repensant à ce fait. Cela l'avait intrigué à l'époque mais Merlin avait apaisé ses craintes.

\- Morgane était consciente … Merlin … Merlin a dit que vous aviez trouvé un remède à lui donner, mais que vous n'aviez pas eu le temps vous-même … Ce n'était pas vrai, n'est-ce pas ? Comprit le blond.  
\- Non, Merlin pensait que si Morgane n'était pas touchée … C'était grâce à ses pouvoirs magiques, lâcha enfin Gaius.

Le silence se fit, lour de sens pour le jeune prince.

Arthur déglutit et reprit, quelque peu assommé et perplexe par la nouvelle..

\- Mais Morgane n'a pas de pouvoirs … Pourquoi aurait-elle appris la magie ? Dans quel but ? En plus elle sait que …  
\- Que quoi ?

La voix de Balinor avait tranché. Il le regardait droit dans les yeux, comme pour lui rappeler ce qu'il lui avait dit à propos de la magie.

\- Mais … je ne comprends plus…

Arthur semblait réellement désorienté, alors Gaius mit sa main sur son épaule et la serra brièvement avant de lui expliquer ses déductions. Que Morgane puisse voir le futur dans ses rêves … La raison de sa disparition avec les druides, l'incendie … Tout ce dont Merlin et lui avaient déjà discuté ces derniers mois. Toutefois, il passa au silence la prédiction de Kilgharrah …

\- Alors Merlin savait ? Et il ne m'a rien dit ? Ajouta plus bas le prince.

Balinor sourit légèrement, il avait senti la jalousie pointer, est-ce que seulement Arthur se rendait compte à quel point il pouvait être possessif ?

\- Et Morgane ? Elle est comme une sœur, pourquoi ne m'a-t-elle rien dit ? Je … soupira Arthur.  
\- Qu'auriez-vous pu faire ?, le coupa Gaius.  
\- L'aider, et mieux que Merlin avec cette idée saugrenue de l'envoyer chez les druides ! Tempêta le jeune homme avec une mauvaise foi évidente imprimée sur le visage.

Les deux hommes sourirent de concert, avec la même étincelle dans les yeux.

\- En êtes-vous sur ?, reprit Balinor.  
\- Oui ! Affirma le jeune homme, trop sûr de lui.  
\- Pourtant votre père vous a appris à tous deux, que la magie était dangereuse, qu'elle corrompait … rappela le dragonnier.  
\- Et alors ? S'offusqua Arthur, peu enclin à reconnaître qu'il ne pouvait clairement pas être sûr de sa réaction si la pupille d'Uther était venu lui annoncer qu'elle était une sorcière.  
\- Que croyez-vous que Morgane ait ressenti lorsqu'elle s'est rendue compte qu'en ayant des pouvoirs, Uther pouvait la faire tuer ? Suggéra alors Gaius  
\- Mais jamais il ne l'aurait … répondit Arthur, la voix un peu plus tremblante.  
\- Croyez-vous qu'elle en ait été aussi sûre ? S'assura le médecin.

Arthur se tint coi, perdu dans ses souvenirs. Il se rappelait l'incident avec Mordred qu'il comprenait mieux à présent, Morgane avait sans doute ressenti sans s'en rendre compte ce qui les liait. Et l'épisode des cachots … La mort de Tom … Tous ces faits avaient profondément marqué Morgane. Uther avait à ces occasions montré ses pires côtés. Doucement il commençait à comprendre la frayeur qu'elle avait dû ressentir …

\- Mais je ne suis pas mon père … Elle le sait… Je l'ai aidée à sauver l'enfant, finit-il par reconnaître à mi-mots.  
\- Comment savoir à quel point vous écoutez votre père ? Elle s'est confiée à Merlin parce qu'il était au courant de mes préoccupations concernant ses rêves et qu'il lui a toujours montré beaucoup de respect et d'affection, expliqua le médecin.  
\- Bien d'accord, Morgane a des pouvoirs et ils lui ont permis de résister au sort, accepta le prince, désirant en finir avec cette conversation qui le mettait de plus en plus mal à l'aise, conscient que son attitude et celle de son père n'était manifestement pas à la hauteur de ce qu'il s'était toujorus figuré.  
\- Eh bien non…  
-Quoi ?

Arthur ré-écarquilla des yeux … Balinor ferma les siens, toutes ces nouvelles étaient dures à encaisser pour le blond … Ça allait sans doute leur prendre toute la nuit.

-0-0-0-

Bien loin de se douter des incompréhensions du prince face à toutes ses révélations,son serviteur tentait tant bien que mal de dormir dans la forêt sombre et froide. Merlin se réveilla plusieurs fois au milieu de la nuit, en grelottant. Il resserra sa veste sur lui et se frotta les bras en se pelotant davantage contre le tronc, incapable de lui fournir la moindre chaleur. Il se sentait plus calme, plus vide … Il se remémora les événements des derniers jours et soupira. La trahison de Morgane avait été dure, et plus difficile encore avait été de lui administrer le poison. Il déglutit en se rappelant la culpabilité qui l'avait envahi lorsque … il avait libéré Kilgharrah. Cette culpabilité qui avait encore cru avec l'attaque, décidément il n'était bon à rien, sauf à mettre les gens en danger, comme Tom, et William, et Lancelot … Les sanglots remontèrent dans sa gorge en reformant une boule, et comme Freya … Comme elle lui manquait, si seulement il avait pu l'écouter, qu'il avait pris le temps de se rendre compte … Il aurait peut-être pu trouver une solution avant que … Il ferma les yeux et releva la tête vers le ciel, l'aube commençait doucement à apparaître, le ciel s'éclaircissait et les étoiles disparaissaient peu à peu. Il allait bientôt pouvoir repartir.

-0-0-0-

ever.

À Camelot, Arthur essayait encore et encore d'assimiler toutes les informations qu'on lui fournissait, toutes plus cruelles et difficiles à croire.

\- Comment Merlin a-t-il su que c'était elle le porteur du sort ?

Gaius et Balinor se regardèrent quelques secondes, de manière inconfortable, avant que Gaius ne reprenne.

\- Dans un livre… inventa la médecin, qui ne désirait pas annoncer que Merlin était aussi un sorcier, et qu'il communiquait régulièrement avec le grand dragon et... bref.  
\- Dans un livre ? Gaius, que me cachez…commença le blond, se rendant compte du trouble du vieil homme.  
\- Interdit… je veux dire … enfin votre père a faire disparaître les livres de magie et je ne devrais pas les avoir gardé, mais je l'ai fait. J'ai toujours pensé que cela pourrait être utile si un jour on nous attaquait avec … de la magie, conclut difficilement le médecin, conscient que le mensonge n'était pas vraiment une solution. Mais il fallait protéger Merlin.

Arthur hocha la tête, satisfait. Ça se tenait. Pendant ce temps, Gaius se mit à respirer un peu mieux. Cette question il l'avait crainte. Ce mensonge restait relativement subtil, puisque dans un sens c'était vrai, il avait gardé des livres 'interdits', mais pas tout à fait exact dans ce cas-ci.

\- Vous avez eu raison, conclut Arthur, bras croisés et serrés contre lui.

Gaius sursauta :

\- Pardon ?  
\- De les garder, je veux dire, avec tout ce qui est arrivé, la licorne, l'empoisonnement, la bête glapissante, Sigan, … enfin toutes ces choses qui m'arrivent tout le temps.

Balinor sourit, alors que Gaius soupirait.

\- En effet, Merlin et vous semblez être particulièrement doués pour vous mettre en danger.

Arthur se renfrogna, vexé. Et puis fit le bilan à voix haute :

\- Morgane a des pouvoirs, Morgause l'a utilisée pour essayer de tuer Uther en endormant tout le monde. Le seul moyen de rompre ce sort était de … la tuer. Ce que … ce que Merlin a fait. Mais il a donné à Morgause le nom du poison afin qu'elle puisse sauver Morgane … Donc manifestement Morgause ne lui fera pas de mal, mais par contre elle risque par conséquent de la monter contre nous …  
\- Euh oui c'est cela, enfin … je ne sais pas si Morgause va la manipuler, mais … approuva Gaius, précisant tout de même ce détail.  
\- Elle le fera, elle a essayé de le faire avec moi, vous vous souvenez ? Elle voulait me faire croire que j'étais né de la magie, rappela le prince.

Un nouveau silence lourd s'installa au sein du groupe. Gaius maudissant la mémoire d'Arthur et son propre manque de réaction et Balinor quelque peu surpris de cette nouvelle histoire restèrent silencieux plusieurs minutes provoquant une suspension bien naturelle chez le jeune homme.

\- Quoi ?  
\- Rien, je… j'ignorais cette histoire … annonça le dragonnier en montrant un visage qu'il espérait surpris.

Balinor tentait de contourner un problème qu'il n'avait pas senti venir … Il était trop tôt pour ça … Accepter que la magie n'était pas maléfique était une chose, accepter que sa 'presque' sœur en ait en était une autre, accepter que cela ait pu la troubler au point de tous les mettre en danger, soit … Mais que sa propre naissance soit à l'origine de la purge, que Merlin soit sorcier, être né de la magie, et qu'il était celui qui réunirait Albion … ça c'était un peu trop …

\- Ah, euh oui … j'avais oublié, fit le blond en se grattant la tête, curieux d'associer la présence de Balinor à Camelot alors qu'il était vrai qu'il n'était là que depuis quelques jours.

Gaius remercia intérieurement Balinor et il se leva.

\- Je crois qu'il est temps de réapparaître … Merlin risque de s'inquiéter de ne pas me voir revenir.  
\- Je viens avec vous, je voudrais … lui parler.

Gaius hocha la tête, il comprenait. Un ou deux secrets en moins aideraient à souder leur amitié. Ensemble ils remontèrent et échappèrent à la vigilance des soldats avant de parvenir aux quartiers de Gaius. Pour découvrir que Merlin n'était pas rentré … et que, manifestement, Gwen l'avait attendu en vain.

À suivre …

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Vous êtes libres de commenter ou pas. Cela dit, ça me ferait plaisir.

À la semaine prochaine.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à la BBC, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour ne pas les abîmer mais j'ai pas vraiment réussi. Seule l'histoire est de moi. L'univers appartient tout entier à la série Merlin.

**Note :** Mon dieu, ce chapitre est d'un mélodramatique, j'avais presque oublié, quel dommage. Désolée pour le retard, j'avais une sortie prévue hier, et disons qu'en rentrant, j'ai choisi l'option dormir plutôt que publier. :p Oui je sais, c'est tellement commun XD. Merci à fandermerlin, , Angelyoru et Ameliesky61 pour leur gentil commentaire, ainsi qu'à AislingGra et Tahury de suivre mon histoire

Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 12**

Les bougies éteintes par la longue attente avaient obscurci le laboratoire, mais les premières lueurs du matin avait permis au vieux médecin de tout de suite reconnaître la silhouette assise sur le banc.

Gwen s'était endormie sur la table, sa tête reposant sur son bras, tandis que l'autre pendait sur le coté. Gaius se pencha sur elle en posant sa main sur son épaule, avant de la secouer légèrement.

\- Gwen ?

\- Mmmh… Oh Gaius, je … j'attendais Merlin … J'étais inquiète, je voulais m'assurer qu'il allait bien, bailla la jeune fille, qui tentait tant bien que mal de se souvenir ce qu'elle faisait là et non dans son lit.

\- Il n'est pas revenu Gwen, répondit le médecin, se doutant que si cela avait été, son protégé aurait réveillé la jeune fille.

\- Quoi ? s'étonna-t-elle, se réveillant tout à fait et se relevant.

Son regard se posa alors sur Arthur qui avait suivi les deux hommes, ses yeux s'élargissants et son visage pâlissant. Elle se leva promptement.

\- Il faut aller le chercher, il est peut-être blessé, ou pire … Et s'il avait été enlevé ? interrogea-t-elle, l'esprit rempli d'effroi.

Arthur la prit par les épaules et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Gwen, calme-toi. Tout va bien, peut-être qu'il a été surpris par la nuit, et qu'il va rentrer bientôt, tenta de rassurer le jeune homme.

\- Non! Merlin serait rentré, s'il n'est pas là, c'est que quelque chose est arrivé. Il a fait froid cette nuit ! Il a dû être gelé. Ce n'est tout simplement pas possible. Ce n'est pas le genre de Merlin ! réfuta la métisse.

\- Peut-être est-il simplement rentré et ressorti pour ces corvées ? proposa alors le dragonnier, incertain.

Balinor n'avait pas l'air plus sûr de lui que ça, mais cette fille semblait perdre tous ces moyens, et il y vit un moyen de la rassurer. Pourtant cela ne sembla pas la calmer, bien au contraire. Elle darda son regard sur lui et elle sembla prête à exploser ce qui ne tarda pas à arriver.

\- Vous ! Comment osez-vous émettre le moindre commentaire ! Soi-disant vous êtes son père, mais vous passez plus de temps à le fuir qu'à essayer de le connaître ! Je ne connais personne qui ne mérite autant d'avoir un père que lui. C'est un garçon merveilleux, il est gentil, loyal, intelligent et drôle. Je n'avais jamais eu un ami pareil. Et vous, … vous ne savez pas la chance que vous avez … D'avoir un fils tel que lui … !

Arthur avait fini par l'attraper par la taille, pour l'empêcher de se jeter sur lui. Elle semblait prête à se l'attaquer. Cela dit les sanglots commençaient à se sentir dans sa voix qui commençait à se casser. Elle pensait à son propre père qui avait été si merveilleux avec elle. Merlin avait fait tout ce qu'il avait pu pour l'aider … si seulement … Gwen tomba sur ses genoux tandis qu'Arthur s'agenouillait pour l'empêcher de se faire du mal. Balinor se sentit perdu, mais Gaius posa son main sur son épaule et la secouant négativement. Il lui expliquerait plus tard.

\- Je pense que Gwen a raison, ce n'est pas normal, si Merlin était rentré, il aurait renvoyé chez elle. Il vaudrait mieux le chercher, déclara le vieil homme, définitivement inquiet.

Arthur releva la tête, puis acquiesça lentement, réfléchissant à une excuse acceptable pour son père.

\- Je vais demander un congé à mon père,… pour chasser ?

\- Bonne idée, Je vous rejoindrai discrètement en allant faire ma tournée, proposa le médecin.

\- Je vous accompagnerai, les gens ont l'habitude de nous voir ensemble à présent, suggéra alors le père de Merlin.

\- Je vais demander un congé, après tout Morgane n'étant pas là … commença Guenièvre.

\- NON !

Les trois hommes avaient criés en même temps. Gaius se mit à la hauteur de Gwen.

-Tu vas prendre congé, en effet, mais tu vas rester ici, en premier lieu pour te reposer, ensuite au cas où Merlin reviendrait. Si c'est le cas, demande à faire sonner le tocsin, je ne sais pas … deux fois ?

Gwen hocha lentement la tête. Arthur la remit debout et la conduisit dans la chambre de Merlin, avant de l'y laisser dormir.

\- Pourquoi ?… interrogea Balinor, désireux de savoir pourquoi avait réagi de la sorte.

\- Ooh, euh … Je suppose qu'elle a un peu raison, tu as tellement cherché à éviter Merlin pour qu'on ne remarque pas votre proximité … qu'elle a du se faire de fausses idées. Pour le reste … son père est mort l'année dernière… Uther…

\- Je vois, conclut le chevalier dragon, mettant fin à l'explication.

Arthur sortit de la chambre de Merlin, les rejoignant avant qu'ils ne se séparèrent chacun pour leur faux prétexte, afin de mieux se retrouver dans les bois.

-0-0-0-

De son coté, dans les bois, Merlin avait repris sa marche au travers des buissons et des arbres, quand enfin il le vit … le lac … Ce dernier brillait, illuminé par le soleil qui le frappait. Il se laissa tomber sur ses genoux sur la rive, fixant l'horizon où … Freyia avait disparu, emportée par les flammes. Ce souvenir faisait mal. Ce n'était pas le seul souvenir qui y était associé d'ailleurs. C'est là qu'il avait repêché Arthur lorsqu'il s'était enfui avec Sophia. Quel tristesse … il se rappelait avoir pensé à l'époque qu'il était dommage qu'il ait si peu de muscles, Arthur avait été si lourd ! Avec sa cotte de maille de surcroît ! C'est là aussi qu'il avait vu pour la première fois Avalon … et les sidhes… et là qu'il avait jeté l'épée.

Il se laissa envahir par l'atmosphère, s'imprégnant du site. Il regardait cette eau qui miroitait. Il se releva doucement, puis s'approcha de l'eau … là juste un peu plus loin, elle l'attendait …

-0-0-0-

Attendant dans la cour principale qu'on lui amène son cheval avec son arbalète, Arthur fut interpellé par bras droit direct dans la chevalerie de Camelot.

\- Prince Arthur ?

\- Oh sire Léon, je m'apprêtais à sortir chasser… cela pourrait-il attendre mon retour ?

\- Chasser ? s'étonna le chevalier, puis se reprenant, ne désirant en aucun avoir l'air de juger son prince, il revint à sa demande initiale. Je me demandais en fait si vous aviez vu Merlin ? Je sais que Gaius a allégé son travail du fait de sa blessure, mais peut-être pourrait-il m'aider à prendre notes des travaux à faire ? C'est un des rares serviteurs à savoir écrire et …

\- C'est-à-dire, en fait … s'embrouilla le blond, ne trouvant pas d'explication.

\- Je ne pense pas que Gaius tolère la chasse dans la convalescence… sourcilla le jeune homme aux boucles châtains.

\- En fait, je ne sors pas … exactement chasser, avoua le prince.

\- Oh, euh… ?

\- Merlin a disparu, je vais le chercher, reconnut le fils du roi.

\- Oh, voulez-vous de l'aide ? proposa aussitôt le chevalier, toujours prompt à servir et aider tel que l'ordonnait son code.

\- C'est gentil, sire Léon, mais j'ai présumé que mon père n'acc… tenta d'expliquer Arthur.

\- Bien sûr, mais euh … plus nous sommes nombreux, mieux c'est. Je ne comptais pas en référer au roi. Merlin est … un bon serviteur. Il est fidèle et je pense qu'il est très compétent, s'enhardit le compagnon de combat du prince.

Il avait semblé chercher ses mots pendant quelques instants, n'ayant pas l'air de savoir comment définir Merlin. Arthur comprenait, lui même avait du mal. Il était un peu surpris cela dit, sire Léon était un des chevaliers les plus sages et dignes de Camelot, En fait, si il avait fallu montrer un exemple de la chevalerie, Arthur l'aurait désigné sans hésiter. Alors que sire Léon se propose par simple … amitié pour un serviteur … Cela montrait à quel point Merlin touchait plus de monde qu'il n'y croyait. Aussi Arthur hocha la tête.

\- Nous devons rejoindre Gaius et Balinor à la lisière des bois, du coté Est, c'est par là que je l'ai vu partir, en direction du royaume de Carléon, ou des montagnes blanches … Cela ne va pas être aisé de le retrouver, il est parti en coupant à travers bois.

\- Peut-être devrions nous prendre les chiens ? demanda le chevalier, faisant signe à un serviteur de lui préparer un cheval.

\- Les chiens ?

\- Ça mettrait du crédit à votre histoire de chasse, et ils peuvent flairer Merlin ? expliqua le châtain.

\- Quelle bonne idée ! Allons-y, de suite, sourit le prince.

-0-0-0-

À l'orée du bois, Balinor et Gaius patientait sur leur monture quand ils virent arriver Arthur et sire Léon en tenue de chasse suivis par les chiens.

\- Que faites-vous ? vous vous rappelez qu'on ne va pas à la chasse ? s'insurgea Balinor. - C'est moi qui en ai eu l'idée, sire. Je pensais qu'ils pourraient nous aider à pister Merlin, si son départ ne date que d'hier, peut-être que la rosée n'a pas entièrement effacé ces traces, affirma Léon.

Balinor regarda le jeune chevalier, manifestement il le tenait en respect, mais il préféra rester prudent, on ne pouvait jamais savoir avec gens qui entouraient Uther. Pendant qu'il le jaugeait, Arthur expliquait à Gaius que leur retard était dû à un détour par ses appartements pour prendre un des fameux foulards de Merlin. Puis voyant l'échange silencieux entre les deux hommes, il s'adressa directement à Balinor.

\- J'ai toute ma confiance en sire Léon, Balinor. Il m'a spontanément proposé de partir à la recherche de Merlin, il le tient lui aussi en grande estime, expliqua le blond. - Comme cette … Gwen ? fit le dragonnier en fronçant les sourcils.

Sir Léon sourit … et répondit lui-même.

\- Gwen est une personne de confiance, sire, sa mère servait chez moi. Étant plus jeune, je jouais souvent avec elle, c'est une excellente amie.

Arthur sursauta, surpris. Il l'ignorait … Combien de chose ignorait-il sur ses chevaliers et sur ses amis ? Peut-être Merlin avait-il raison quand il lui disait qu'il ne s'intéressait pas assez à ce qui l'entourait et trop à lui-même. Il vit Balinor hocher la tête, et ses traits se détendre. Sire Léon descendit de cheval et fit respirer le foulard bleu de Merlin par les chiens qui l'entouraient en jappant joyeusement. Soudain l'un d'entre eux se mit à aboyer, puis un deuxième … Il remonta en vitesse sur sa monture tandis que les chiens se lançaient fougueusement à la poursuite de Merlin.

-0-0-0-

À peine deux heures plus tard, et ils arrivaient au bord du lac … Les plus jeunes descendirent de leur monture et avisèrent les traces qui montraient clairement que Merlin était venu jusqu'ici. Les traces s'enfonçaient dans l'eau et commençaient seulement à s'effacer. Arthur se tourna vers Sire Léon, l'air inquiet. Sire Léon détourna le regard vers l'horizon du lac, et se leva soudainement déstabilisant Arthur qui tomba sur son séant.

\- Là ! C'est lui.

Il tendait le bras vers une masse brune qui venait de remonter à la surface. Balinor sauta de son cheval et courut dans l'eau, Arthur et Sire Léon sur les talons. Le temps semblait ralentir, comme s'il refusait qu'on atteigne Merlin à temps.

Mais enfin Balinor et Arthur l'attrapèrent, et le remontèrent à la surface. Le chevalier arriva et, à trois le remorquèrent jusqu'à la rive. Gaius se pencha vers lui, et réussit à lui faire cracher l'eau contenue dans ses poumons. Il se mit à tousser furieusement, alors que Gaius et Balinor tentaient de le calmer et le maintenir au sol.

Arthur et Léon étaient en train d'enlever leur selle afin de prendre les couvertures en dessous et ils ne tardèrent pas à les apporter au médecin..

\- Gaius, tenez. - Merci, Arthur.

Balinor releva Merlin en position assise dans les bras de Gaius et entreprit de lui retirer sa blouse. Merlin grelottait, mais ne les aidait pas vraiment.

\- Lai … lai…ss… laissez moi tr tt… tranquille lle trembla le jeune serviteur. - Non, Merlin, tu as froid, tu as besoin d'être séché et réchauffé, contra son père. - Lai… lai… ss… lai …laissez-moi … - Merlin, s'il te plaît, écoute Balinor, pria le prince. - Je, Art … Arthur ? … sursauta Merlin semblant sortir d'un long sommeil. - Oui, Merlin, laisse-toi faire. - Nn … non … je … jje veux … la rejoindre, laiss…

Sa voix se brisa et les sanglots reprirent. Gaius resserra sa prise sur ses épaules et cala la tête de Merlin contre son épaule.

\- Pleure, pleure, ça fait du bien, murmura le vieil homme, conscient de l'état de fatigue et de tristesse de son jeune protégé.

Balinor, Arthur et Léon restaient là, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit… Le désespoir s'échappant de Merlin était si intense. Balinor soupira, incertain et posant sa main sur l'épaule de son fils en signe de réconfort. Arthur et Léon abaissèrent la tête, de soulagement et d'épuisement. Tout allait bien, tout irait bien maintenant.

À suivre …

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Vous êtes libres de commenter ou pas. Cela dit, ça me ferait plaisir.

À la semaine prochaine.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à la BBC, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour ne pas les abîmer mais j'ai pas vraiment réussi. Seule l'histoire est de moi. L'univers appartient tout entier à la série Merlin.

**Note :** A y est, le nettoyage est fini, j'ai passé ma journée d'hier à lire de vieux Agatha Christie, le week-end s'annonce sur les meilleurs auspices. Il me reste à faire mes examens, et peut-être bien que j'aurais une journée couture lundi ^^. On se motive.

Merci à lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY, tu vois les cailloux, Listelia, ameliesky61 et Angelyoru pour leur gentil commentaire, ainsi qu'à Katgirl97 et AislingGra de m'avoir ajoutée ou mon histoire dans leur favori.

Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 13**

Lorsque Gaius sentit la tête de Merlin s'alourdir sur son épaule, il fit signe à Balinor et ils le firent basculer en arrière en position assise le temps de lui retirer sa blouse et de passer une couverture autour de lui. Balinor resta un instant immobile en voyant la balafre qui courait le long de sa hanche, puis se reprit. Arthur l'observa impassible emmitoufler son fils avec toute la délicatesse possible, avant de changer son point d'observation. Il ne devait pas comparer avec son père. Tout … tout était différent.

Sire Léon avait fini par se relever et aidant Arthur à faire de même, ils se mirent à essorer un maximum leur chemise.

\- Comment va-t'on le ramener ? demanda le premier, habitué à s'occuper des aspects pratiques.

Gaius releva la tête vers Sire Léon, puis secoua la tête.

\- Il va falloir que l'un de nous le cale contre lui, on ne peut pas le jeter en travers du cheval sa blessure pourrait se rouvrir, ordonna le médecin.

\- Arthur va s'en charger, affirma Balinor.

\- Pourquoi moi ? se renfrogna le prince.

Balinor se mit à sourire, de ce sourire qu'Arthur n'aimait pas voir chez Merlin, celui qui annonçait une plaisanterie à ces dépends.

\- Auriez-vous peur qu'il ne se jette encore à votre cou ? Je comprends que vous préfériez que ce soit la jeune … Gwen, taquina le dragonnier, cherchant à alléger l'ambiance tendue.

Gagné! Il vit Sire Léon faire un sourire en coin, tentant maladroitement de se retenir, ainsi que Gaius secouer la tête et lever les yeux vers le ciel.

\- Non, mais je pensais que peut-être vous auriez pu vouloir … tenta de se justifier Arthur avant de s'interrompre.

Zut, il ne pouvait pas en parler avec son chevalier présent.

\- Sans doute … Je crois que ça attirera moins l'attention, Merlin aura voulu vous suivre à la chasse malgré les recommandations de Gaius … et vous a fait tomber dans l'eau …

\- Ça se tient, et je ne peux pas le porter moi-même parce que je dois rassembler les chiens, confirma Léon, alors que les animaux en questions tournaient autour de lui, manifestement en quête d'un nouvel ordre. Ils avaient retrouvé la piste du foulard, non ?

Arthur tourna sa tête si vite en direction de Sire Léon, qu'il crut voir double. Mais à quoi jouait-il ?

\- Bien si nous sommes d'accord sur l'histoire, mettons nous en route, il est fiévreux et je ne voudrais pas que cela s'intensifie.

Gaius avait clos la discussion. Ils rentrèrent le plus rapidement possible et se séparèrent juste à la lisière, les uns semblant revenir de la chasse, les autres d'une ronde de médecin.

-0-0-0-

Gwen avait failli hurler quand elle les avait vu. Elle avait fait étendre Merlin sur son lit afin de le changer et de le coucher de manière plus saine. Elle avait renvoyé Arthur et Léon dans leur quartier pour qu'ils se changent, non sans les rudoyer avec quelques sermons bien senti sur leur inconscience. Le regard qu'elle lancé à Balinor avait suffi à lui faire tourner les talons pour enfiler des vêtements secs. Il ne voulait pas avoir affaire à elle. On aurait dit une louve en train de veiller son petit. Effrayant !

Merlin s'était réveillé au moment où elle lui enlevait son pantalon et Gaius se vantait de ne pas avoir vu une tête aussi vexée depuis longtemps. Quelle pudibonderie il pouvait avoir parfois. Gwen s'était contentée de hausser les épaules et de continuer son ouvrage, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle devait aider un garçon à se changer. Son frère était un véritable professionnel quand il s'agissait de se mettre dans des situations intenables. Nul gêne ne l'avait entravée, elle connaissait Merlin depuis si longtemps maintenant, et il était comme un frère pour elle…

Puis Gaius lui avait donné une potion pour l'aider à s'endormir et pendant qu'il expliquait à Gwen les derniers rebondissements, elle veilla à le rafraîchir. Lorsqu'Arthur revint, c'est à son chevet qu'il la trouva, lui caressant le front avec un linge humide, elle lui chantait une sorte de berceuse, comme pour le calmer.

\- Il s'est réveillé ? demanda-t-il.

Elle se tourna vers lui et hocha la tête avant de reprendre son activité.

\- Oui, quelques instants, et il est devenu plus rouge que votre blouse, sourit-elle, rassurante.

\- Pardon ? s'étonna le blond.

\- J'étais en train de lui retirer le reste de ses vêtements fit la jeune fille, d'un air taquin.

\- Ohh

Arthur sourit. et s'assit de l'autre coté du lit.

\- J'ignorais qu'il pouvait être aussi pudique, je savais juste qu'il est chatouilleux, commenta le prince.

\- Chatouilleux ? Vraiment ? … C'est amusant, en fait je crois que je l'ai toujours vu habillé de la même manière…

\- Même pantalon, blouse et foulard rouge et bleu et réciproquement ! (*)

Ils avaient parlé en même temps, et ne retinrent pas le rire qui leur vint.

\- Il n'a pas une garde-robe très développée, mais je dois reconnaître toutefois que cela lui va … enfin à part ce grotesque chapeau que vous lui avez fait porter …

Sa voix pleine de rire contenu s'éteignit brusquement.

\- Oui je me souviens, répondit doucement le blond.

Arthur se souvenait en effet. La situation qui avait suivi par contre lui avait moins plu. Soudain Gwen se mit à rire bizarrement

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Non rien, fit-elle en secouant la tête. Inutile de lui dire que quand Merlin s'était réveillé cette fois-là, elle l'avait embrassé. La tête qu'il avait fait était mémorable.

\- Si tu veux, je peux m'en occuper, proposa le jeune homme.

Elle le regarda surprise.

\- En fait, j'aimerais … lui parler quand il reprendra conscience.

\- De … de ce qui s'est passé au lac ? s'enquit la jeune fille.

\- Non … pas vraiment. Je…

Un silence attentif l'enveloppa, Gwen savait qu'il lui fallait du temps pour formuler ce qu'il avait à dire. Nul besoin de le presser, au risque qu'il ne se referme sur lui.

\- J'ai … J'aimerais éclaircir certaines choses… je crois que je n'ai pas été un très bon ami ces derniers temps.

\- Arthur, vous avez fait ce que vous pouviez, vous ne sauriez savoir ce qui l'a poussé à … voulut réconforter la jeune fille, cherchant le déculpabiliser.

\- Non, je veux dire, … Je lui dois beaucoup, il est toujours là pour moi, et je ne l'écoute pas, ni le remercie quand il le faudrait. Je me dit qu'il sait ce que je pense et que ça suffit, mais ce n'est pas vrai … Si c'était le cas, peut-être qu'il partagerait davantage avec moi. Tout comme les autres, en fait.

Il pensait à Morgane, qu'il avait abandonnée sans s'en rendre compte, de son ignorance sur ses chevaliers, … il se rendait même compte qu'il ne savait pas grand de la vie de Gwen. Elle posa sa main sur la sienne, la serra brièvement, et lui passa le bassin d'eau et son linge. Tout doucement, elle partit en refermant la porte, les laissant seuls.

-0-0-0-

Lorsqu'Uther avait vu son fils revenir dégoulinant avec sire Léon et ce … valet entre les bras, il s'était senti pris d'une rage folle. Ce freluquet s'arrangeait toujours pour mettre son fils dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou. Bien sûr il ne pouvait pas ignorer non plus que grâce à sa présence, bien des complots avaient été avortés, mais … il sentait bien que cette relation était étrange. Bien trop étrange.

C'est pourquoi Sire Léon se trouvait devant lui à présent pour répondre à sa convocation. Il ne laisserait pas passer une bêtise de plus.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? - Majesté, nous sommes allé à la chasse, comme Merlin n'avait pas l'autorisation de venir, j'ai accompagné le prince à sa place. - Mais il était avec vous …contra le roi. - Euh oui, Je … je suppose qu'il s'est senti assez bien et qu'il a cru pouvoir remplir ses obligations. Il nous a rejoint alors que nous étions déjà parti. - Et ce n'était pas le cas ? demanda Uther d'un ton que Léon estima dangereux. - Eh bien d'une certaine manière si, sa blessure semble se cicatriser convenablement, mais …

Une explication, il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose de valable rapidement …

\- Mais … - Son équilibre n'est très bon, s'entendit dire le chevalier, se demandant mentalement ce qu'il était en train de raconter ? Mais quelle bêtise! - Son équilibre ? sourcilla le roi. - Oui, majesté, il ne gère pas très bien ses mouvements, sur des petites corvées, ça ne pose pas d'inconvénients, mais ici, il ne s'est pas rendu compte que … qu'il allait tomber dans l'eau et comme il … ne sait pas nager, nous nous sommes empressés … enfin de le repêcher. s'embrouilla le chevalier, qui trouva somme toute, que l'histoire n'était pas si bancale que ça.

Pourvu qu'il le gobe … Léon resta le plus calme possible, maintenant un visage le plus serein possible, tandis qu'Uther fronçait les sourcils.

\- Sans doute devrait-il se reposer davantage alors ? proposa de manière inattendue son supérieur. - Euh oui, c'est une excellente idée, votre majesté, répondit surpris le jeune homme. - Peut-être devrait-il rentrer chez lui … prendre un congé …définitif. Après tout il ne semble pas vraiment s'intégrer au château, acheva alors Uther, accablant le chevalier. - Oh non, majesté, euh, je veux dire, il s'est intégré, il est juste discret, tenta de justifier l'homme aux cheveux bouclés. - Discret ? voilà quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais cru entendre au propos de ce garçon. De surcroît Arthur ne cesse de s'en plaindre, il sera correctement dédommagé et renvoyé. Si par la suite il veut revenir, nous tâcherons de lui trouver une occupation plus à … sa mesure.

Sire Léon déglutit lentement, … ça s'annonçait mal … très mal.

À suivre …

(*) : non sans blague ;)

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Vous êtes libres de commenter ou pas. Cela dit, ça me ferait plaisir.

À la semaine prochaine.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à la BBC, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour ne pas les abîmer mais j'ai pas vraiment réussi. Seule l'histoire est de moi. L'univers appartient tout entier à la série Merlin.

**Note :** Je sais, je devais publier hier. ^^. Mais je me suis endormie, puis j'ai dû partir en vitesse pour rejoindre des collègues … et je suis rentrée tard :p Bref. Chapitre tout chaud tout bon, maintenant.

Merci à Listelia, Angelyoru et ameliesky61 pour leur gentil commentaire, ainsi qu'à LOVEMANGAANDDRARRY de suivre mon histoire.

Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 14**

Lorsque Merlin se réveilla, la première chose qu'il vit, fut la tête d'Arthur, occupé à le rafraîchir.

\- Art… thur ? s'étonna-t-il.

\- Merlin, reste bien allongé, tu as de la fièvre, Gaius a dit de faire bien attention, tu risques une pneumonie, recommanda le prince.

\- Qu … que faites-vous là ? questionna-t-il, perplexe.

Arthur suspendit son geste.

\- Tu le vois, je te veille …répondit, le blond surpris par la question, c'était évident non ?

\- Mmmh … pourquoi ? fit le jeune homme voulant ajouter : je suis serviteur et vous êtes prince, ce n'est pas à vous de faire ça ? mais il se retint, comme d'habitude.

\- Je voulais te parler, répondit Arthur, gêné et en même temps soulagé que cela vienne si vite sur le tapis. Il n'avait plus qu'à se lancer.

\- De quoi ? De votre armure ? Mais je suis sûre de l'avoir nettoyée hier… souffla Merlin, fatigué et les yeux se refermant un peu.

\- Merlin ?

Arthur fronça les sourcils ? Hier ? … Mais… N'avait-il pas de souvenirs du lac ?

\- Tu ne te souviens pas ?

\- Quoi ? souffla le brun. Sa voix traînait … prouvant sa fatigue et ses yeux papillonnaient … Il se mit à tousser violemment, tandis qu'Arthur le redressait, et essayait de retaper le coussin afin de le maintenir, mais il restait définitivement flasque. Il repoussa le serviteur contre le mur et coinça l'oreiller plié sous sa nuque.

\- Je vais aller te chercher des coussins et des couvertures, ceux-ci ne valent rien, répondit Arthur, soucieux du bien-être de son jeune ami. c'était le moins qu'il pouvait faire.

\- De quoi vous parliez ? fit Merlin, ramenant le sujet sur la table.

\- Tu … n'étais pas à Camelot hier.

-Si … J'ai nettoyé votre armure, … une poussée de toux l'interrompit, … et puis je vous ai apporté à boire … avant de rentr…

Il s'arrêta brusquement … ses yeux s'agrandirent et sa bouche s'arrondit…

\- J'ai … j'ai vu que Balinor allait partir … allait me laisser ici … sans rien dire. Alors je suis parti, se rappela-t-il alors.

Arthur hocha doucement la tête. Merlin avait baissé la tête, conscient de son aveu … Jamais ils n'avaient parlé si … ouvertement …c'est à dire sans sous-entendus.

\- Tu sais qu'il ne voulait pas partir, n'est-ce pas ? C'est de ma faute, j'aurais du t'en parler … avoua le blond.

Merlin releva les yeux, surpris.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Ça ne s'est pas très bien passé avec mon père … J'ai promis que Balinor ne resterait pas à Camelot, en échange de la vie de Kilgharrah se justifia le prince.

\- Kilgharrah ? s'interrogea Merlin.

\- Le grand dragon… fit le blond en haussant les épaules.

\- Oh…

\- Oui … Je pense que ce n'était pas … indispensable … de … enfin vu la situation.

\- Oh … … alors …

\- Il ne voulait pas partir, mais pour éviter de … enfin … je crois qu'il ne savait pas vraiment comment te le dire … moi non plus d'ailleurs, fit Arthur en tentant un sourire contrit.

\- Je suis désolé, lâcha alors le serviteur.

\- Mmmh de quoi ?

-Je … des toussements violents l'empêchèrent d'aller plus loin, le secouant de tremblements.

\- Merlin, arrête … ce n'est pas le moment tu devrais te reposer. Je vais aller te chercher des coussins convenables, essaye de rester vivant jusque là, taquina-t-il pour alléger l'atmosphère, toujours inquiet.

\- Pourquoi ? Je pensais que j'étais le pire, une quinte d toux surgit, serviteur que vous ayez jamais eu … Un inc … , une deuxième quinte de toux se pointa peu à propos, incompétent.

Arthur avait senti la moquerie sous les toussotements, puis il se raidit imperceptiblement … mais Merlin avait eu le temps de le remarquer.

\- Qu'est, … qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? …

Arthur ouvrit la bouche incertain de ce qu'il fallait répondre, quand quelqu'un toqua à la porte et passa sa tête par l'embrasure.

\- Sire ? Je crois que nous avons un problème … déclara son bras droit que Merlin reconnut aussitôt que ses boucles châtains passèrent dans l'encadrement

\- Merlin je dois te laisser … je vais t'envoyer Gwen … elle va bien prendre soin de toi, fit le prince, inquiet par le ton pressé de son lieutenant.

\- Mais … sourcilla Melrin avant d'être repris d'une grosse quinte de toux.

Arthur sortit, fit un signe de tête à Gueièvre qui attendait déjà dans le laboratoire avec Sir Léon. Aussitôt elle se leva pour rejoindre Merlin.

-Guenièvre, l'interrompit le blond, fais apporter des nouveaux coussins et des couvertures, ceux qu'il a sont à remplacer.

Gwen hocha la tête et lui sourit avant de rejoindre Merlin à qui elle sourit doucement en s'asseyant près de lui puis elle recommença à le rafraîchir.

\- Tu devrais dormir, Merlin, ça te fera du bien, glissa-t-elle doucement.

Il ferma les yeux, obéissant et se laissa sombrer lentement dans le sommeil.

-0-0-0-

En fait, après leur retour au château, Balinor et Gaius s'étaient installés dans la grande pièce principale des appartements de Gaius pour prendre un thé bien chaud après s'être habillé de sec pour le premier et avoir soigné Merlin pour le second. Quand tout à coup, Sir Léon entra en trombe dans le laboratoire, totalement essoufflé.

\- Uther … souffla le jeune homme, reprenant sa respiration.

\- Quoi ? interrogea Balinor, déjà en train de sourciller au nom d'Uther.

\- Il a décidé de renvoyer Merlin … sortit enfin le chevalier.

\- Quoi ! De quel droit se permet-il ? se vexa aussitôt Balinor.

Balinor avait rugi, en laissant le chevalier perplexe.

\- Euh … il prétend que Merlin a besoin de temps pour se remettre de sa blessure … répondit le plus jeune, cherchant à trouver la meilleure formulation.

\- Donc c'est juste un congé … ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, fit le médecin, en sirotant son thé, quelque peu rassuré.

\- C'est ce que j'ai dit, mais il compte le mettre ailleurs, lui donner un autre poste … plus adapté, s'embrouilla le bras droit du prince.

\- Mais pourquoi ? s'étonna Gaius.

\- Je ne sais pas, il a prétexté … l'incompétence dont parle Arthur … Mais il le fait plus pour radoter qu'autre chose non ? réfléchit à haute vois le jeune homme aux cheveux bouclés.

Gaius hocha la tête, Sire Léon était plus observateur qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

\- Pourquoi ? fit Balinor, en grognant presque.

\- Pardon ? s'étonna le jeune homme, incapable de comprendre ce que lui voulait le dragonnier.

\- Pourquoi vous vous en inquiétez ? précisa Balinor en grognant toujours.

\- De ?

\- Merlin … c'est juste un serviteur … susurra-t-il.

-Balinor ! s'indigna Gaius, comprenant que son vieil ami était en train de tester le plus jeune.

\- Je veux connaître ses motivations, reconnut le dragonnier.

\- Je … Il fait beaucoup de bien au prince Arthur … je veux dire … il a une bonne influence. Depuis qu'il le sert, … le prince se rapproche de plus en plus du grand roi que nous attendons. Et puis … il est sympathique ? … enfin il a l'air. Je reconnais n'avoir jamais fait l'effort d'apprendre à le connaître mais Gwen est amie avec lui alors … essaya d'expliquer Léon, un peu incapable d'expliquer pourquoi il appréciait Merlin, simplement.

\- D'accord … Ça me va, conclut Balinor.

\- Euh … vous avez un lien avec lui ? interrogea Léon, son esprit au travail.

Balinor se retourna dans sa direction et plissa les yeux.

\- Vous le protégez tellement, enfin plus comme si vous le couviez… fit le jeune homme, expliquant le cheminement de ses réflexions.

Un silence de plomb s'installa … avant que Balinor ne se rapproche :

\- C'est mon fils, et je refuse qu'Uther le sache… pour la bonne et simple raison qu'il y verra un danger … alors que Merlin n'en est pas un et maintenant sans raison, il décide de … commença-t-il.

\- Je ne trahirai jamais Arthur … ni … Merlin. Je sais qu'Uther peut être buté sur certaines choses … mais cela ne veut pas dire que j'adhère à tout ni que j'obéis aveuglément, affirma vertement le chevalier, légèrement vexé, et soudain bien plus éclairé sur les derniers évènements.

\- Je ne vois pas ce que nous pourrions faire, les coupa Gaius.

\- Je pensais faire intervenir Arthur … raisonna Léon.

Ils tournèrent leur tête en direction de la porte où reposait Merlin, puis Gaius et Balinor acquiescèrent.

\- Ramène Guenièvre, elle veillera sur lui pendant ma ronde, fit Gaius

\- Bien, tout de suite fit-il en sortant directement.

\- Pourquoi pas moi ? demanda Balinor.

\- Je croyais que tu avais dit qu'il ne fallait pas montrer un trop grand attachement entre vous deux … lança le médecin, les yeux pétillant d'ironie, vexant Balinor, qui se retrouva à devoir réfléchir à ces dernières décisions. Après tout, c'est ce que voulait Gaius, non ?

Léon revint à peine quelques minutes plus tard, Gwen ayant décidé de les rejoindre et se trouvant déjà dans le couloir adjacent. Il prit une longue inspiration avant de frapper et d'engouffrer sa tête pour appeler Arthur … Laissant le soin à Gwen de s'occuper du pauvre serviteur, tandis que Gaius partait faire sa ronde, et Balinor le suivait pour rejoindre l'extérieur du château, il avait besoin de s'isoler.

À suivre …

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Vous êtes libres de commenter ou pas. Cela dit, ça me ferait plaisir.

À la semaine prochaine.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à la BBC, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour ne pas les abîmer mais j'ai pas vraiment réussi. Seule l'histoire est de moi. L'univers appartient tout entier à la série Merlin.

**Note :** Et voilà nouveau chapitre, tard, mais dans les temps. ^^. La fin de l'année (scolaire) approche, ça fait plaisir (je suis enseignante, là je suis en train de terminer sur les rotules, si si). Merci à Angelyoru, Ameliesky61, Listelia et Mysty pour leur gentil commentaire.

Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 15**

Dans la salle du conseil, Uther était en train de discuter avec certains de ses conseillers, à propos des mesures prises par son fils pour la reconstruction. Les mesures étaient intéressantes et audacieuses, mais fort coûteuse selon lui.

\- Est-il vraiment nécessaire d'abattre cette partie et de tout reconstruire ? Ne pourrait-on pas simplement rénover ? envisagea le roi à haute voix.

\- Ce n'est pas possible, monseigneur, voyez les fondations de ces maisons ici et là sont trop endommagées. Elles risquent de compromettre les maisons voisines, c'est bien trop dangereux, répliqua un de ses conseillers les plus fidèles, Sir Hubert.

\- Et juste raser les maisons qui représentent un danger ? sourcilla Uther, peu désireux d'engager de telles sommes pour le simple bien être de quelques sujets.

\- Euh c'est possible, majesté, mais les gens qui vivent dans ce quartier … s'étrangla Sir Herbert, le jeune frère de Sir Hubert.

\- Alors faites comme ça, inutile de dépenser de l'argent pour rien, conclut le roi, incapable d'écouter, comme à son habitude ceux qui ne voulait que son bien.

Les conseillers se regardèrent gênés et se contentèrent d'approuver de la tête. Ils commencèrent à replier les plans quand un grand fracas se firent entendre à l'extérieur …

Uther fronça les sourcils, alors que les chevaliers portaient leur mains à leur épée. Mais à peine une seconde plus tard, les portes s'ouvraient alors qu'Arthur entrait dans la pièce suivi de Sir Léon qui essayait vainement de le calmer.

Un silence désagréable s'installa, à peine entrecoupé de leur respiration.

\- Arthur ? s'étonna le souverain.

\- Qu'on nous laisse seuls, exigea le prince.

Les chevaliers s'empressèrent de sortir, en fermant soigneusement la double porte derrière eux.

-0-0-0-

Au sein du château, Uther n'était pas le seul à s'étonner. Balinor observait Gaius aller et venir dans son laboratoire, en train de préparer des potions, comme si le vieillard était incapable de tenir en place.

\- Et tu fais quoi exactement ? finit-il tout de même par demander à son vieil ami.

\- Une potion pour calmer la douleur et une pour apaiser la fièvre, mes stocks commencent à s'épuiser, l'attaque du grand dragon et les dernières bêtises de Merlin …

\- Bêtises ? sursauta violemment le dragonnier

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dise ? … s'interrompit le vieil homme en repensant à la scène du lac.

Balinor se contenta de répondre par le silence, étrangement d'accord avec le médecin. Il s'attabla à table avec la théière et les servit généreusement.

\- Que comptes-tu faire ? demanda alors Gaius.

\- Je ne sais pas. En tous cas je dois rester, au moins le temps que tout s'éclaircisse, répondit le père de Merlin, retenant le : et que Merlin aille bien.

\- Et Uther ?

\- S'il le faut j'irais m'installer dans le village voisin, c'est ce qu'un ami me conseillait l'autre jour, sourit Balinor, se rappelant de leur conversation, lorsque Gaius tentait de le convaincre de rester.

\- L'idée d'un congé à Ealdor ne me semble pas une mauvaise idée cela dit. Voir Hunith lui ferait du bien, reconnut Gaius.

\- Et tu veux que je l'y emmène ? compris le dragonnier

\- Quand il sera transportable … oui. acquiesça le médecin.

\- Je crois que je n'ai pas le choix, souffla Balinor.

\- On a toujours le choix, réfuta le médecin.

-Alors tu ne regrettes pas les tiens ? interrogea le plus jeune.

\- Je ne peux pas dire ça, mais je ne peux pas prendre pour excuse de dire que je ne l'avais pas. J'ai fait des erreurs, je le reconnais. Mais refuser d'admettre que j'avais le choix, ce serait une lâcheté, affirma le vieil homme.

\- Je comprends, fit Balinor en hochant la tête.

\- Uther t'a trahi en te mentant, c'est pour cela que tu n'a pas eu le choix. Tu ignorais ce qu'on te proposait. Moi si. Pour ce qui est d'Hunith, tu as pris une décision qui te semblait la meilleure, explique-lui pourquoi. De même pour elle, rassura Gaius.

\- Ça semble si simple quand tu en parles, sourit nerveusement le dragonnier.

\- Ça l'est. Ce qui est difficile, c'est de passer à l'acte. Ce qui est simple n'est pas forcément facile, contra le médecin en portant sa tasse de thé à ses lèvres.

La petite porte surplombant la petite volée de marche s'ouvrit et Guenièvre sortir avec la petite cuvette qu'elle utilisait pour rafraîchir le malade dans les mains.

\- Il dort … la fièvre a un peu baissé, mais rien de bien spectaculaire. Je vais aller chercher de l'eau à la pompe, annonça-t-elle aux deux hommes.

\- J'y vais, fit le père de Merlin, en lui faisant signe de ne pas bouger.

Balinor se leva, attrapa les seaux dans un coin de la pièce, puis se dirigea vers la porte. Gaius attrapa une tasse derrière lui et fit signe à Gwen de s'asseoir.

\- Une tasse de thé? proposa-t-il.

\- Oui, merci, sourit la métisse.

Gaius lui sourit, l'encourageant à parler par son silence.

\- Il … a l'air gentil, reconnut la jeune femme.

\- Tu ne l'aimes pas beaucoup, n'est-ce pas ? fit Gaius.

\- C'est juste … comment dire … il semble si différent de Merlin… commença Guenièvre avant de s'interrompre, le regard dans le vague.

\- Tu sais … Il est juste un peu bougon, c'est tout. C'est à force de rester seul, expliqua le vieil homme.

\- Je suppose, reconnut-elle, je n'aime juste pas voir Merlin souffrir. Vous savez Morgane m'a dit quelque chose d'étrange avant sa disparition.

\- D'étrange ? À quel sujet ?

-À propos de Merlin … Elle m'a dit que depuis quelques temps, son regard s'éteignait … Elle l'a juste murmuré, et je suppose qu'elle réfléchissait à haute voix, mais ça m'a marquée … parce que d'une certaine manière, elle avait raison, depuis que le chasseur de sorcier est venu à Camelot, je trouve qu'il s'est de plus en plus refermé. Même s'il continue de donner le change. Peut-être qu'Arthur va réussir à lui rendre sa bonne humeur ?

Elle sourit légèrement en se pinçant la lèvre et porta la tasse à ses lèvres. Gaius lui sourit doucement et secoua la tête.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Arthur n'a pas été enchanté de la décision d'Uther, il est parti en furie. Je crois que ça devrait s'arranger, espéra le vieil homme.

\- Arthur sera un grand roi, sourit-elle, le regard rêveur.

\- Je sais …

\- J'aimerais comprendre, reprit-elle.

\- Quoi ? demanda le médecin surpris.

\- Ce qui le tourmente. Merlin, précisa-t-elle.

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit le médecin, bien qu'il se doutait que le mélange - je suis sorcier - la fille que j'aimais a été tué par mon meilleur ami - meilleur ami que je dois protéger parce que c'est mon destin - mon père n'est pas mort et c'est un dragonnier - et je n'ai aucune idée de ma valeur devait y être pour quelque chose, puis il reprit : … enfin … je sais que le départ de Balinor a été un choc.

\- Départ ? Mais …, sursauta la jeune fille.

\- Uther a accepté que Balinor ne tue pas le dragon si il partait aussitôt. Ce n'est pas une décision de sa part, bien qu'il l'ait mal géré. Je crois que Merlin avait de grandes espérances … le concernant.

\- Réunir sa famille ? comprit-t-elle.

Gaius acquiesça.

\- En fait, je ne pense pas que ce soit la seule raison.

-Non ça ne me semble pas non plus.

-Il est ailleurs depuis un moment, depuis avant la visite des rois, ça je suis sûre. Comme le chasseur de sorcier est le dernier évènement qui se soit passé avant, je suppose que ça a un rapport, mais ça m'étonne qu'il ait été tellement touché par les mensonges de ce monstre.

\- …

\- Je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé, interrogea silencieusement la jeune fille, de par son regard insistant sur le médecin, certaine qu'il devait savoir.

\- Il faut lui laisser le temps, fit le vieil homme en secouant la tête.

\- Je sais, soupira-t-elle déçue.

La porte s'ouvrit, et Balinor déposa un seau dans le coin, puis remplit la cuvette de Guenièvre. Elle fit mine de se relever, mais il le fit signe de se rasseoir.

\- Je vais m'en occuper. Je suis sûr que vous avez d'autres choses à faire.

\- Merlin est mon ami.

\- Je sais, je … m'excuse pour l'autre jour, j'étais … idiot, avoua le père de Merlin.

\- Je suis navrée aussi, je n'aurais pas du crier. J'étais inquiète, s'excusa Gwen.

Ils sourirent, embarrassés, puis Balinor rejoignit la chambre de Merlin. Gaius se releva, vérifia ses préparations, alors Gwen prit son courage à deux moins et décida re se rendre aux cuisines où son aide était certainement requise.

-0-0-0-

Dans la salle du conseil, Uther fronçait les sourcils, perplexe devant l'entrée de son fils.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ?

\- Pourquoi renvoyer Merlin ? demanda froidement Arthur, clairement en colère.

-Je croyais que c'était ce que tu voulais, tu n'arrêtes pas de…

\- Ce n'est que du verbiage et vous le savez, coupa le prince. Il n'est pas parfait, c'est vrai, mais je l'apprécie. Ça fonctionne comme ça. Avez-vous eu jamais à vous plaindre depuis qu'il est à mon service ?

\- Es-tu sérieux ? Son comportement en public est inadm…

\- Ce comportement m'a sauvé la vie ! À plusieurs reprises même ! La sorcière, Valiant, l'empoisonnement lors de la visite de Bayard, lorsque le troll vous a séduit, le chasseur de sorcière et lors de nombreuses embuscades en forêt !

\- … se contint le roi, dont la rage montait, mais malheureusement conscient de la vérité des propos qui lui étaient tenus.

\- Il est convenu qu'il ira se reposer dans son village, le temps que sa santé se rétablisse, mais lorsqu'il reviendra, ce sera à son poste ! En tant que mon serviteur !

\- B … bien, accepta de mauvais coeur son père, quelque peu impressionné par l'autoritarisme de son fils. C'était bien la première fois qu'il était aussi assuré et qu'il imposait ses choix.

\- Maintenant, vous allez m'expliquer pourquoi vous avez voulu l'évincer… grogna le blond, dont le visage glacial se durcissait, se fissurant et laissant entrevoir sa fureur.

\- Je n'ai jamais … je voulais juste … enfin tu sais … te rendre service.

\- Non, vous vous fichez pas mal de qui me sert … vous me l'avez imposé, je vous le rappelle ! Alors ne racontez pas n'importe quoi.

\- Vraiment …

\- Je veux la vérité, exigea le prince.

\- Depuis cet accident, il ne cesse de s'attirer des ennuis, tu aurais pu être blessé par ses idioties, reconnut de mauvaise grâce Uther.

\- Vous … vous inquiétez … pour moi ? s'étonna Arthur.

\- Cette relation n'est pas normale. Un prince n'a pas à être ami avec un serviteur! lâcha le roi, déclenchant la fureur du prince qui se mit à crier.

\- JE M'EN FOUS !

\- ARTHUR ! hurla à son tour son père.

\- C'est mon ami, quoique vous en disiez … Il m'écoute et sait me remettre sur le bon chemin. Plus jamais vous ne tenterez quoique ce soit contre lui, articula doucement le prince, trop doucement pour que ce ne soit pas une menace réelle.

\- JE SUIS TON PÈRE ! NE ME PARLE PAS COMME ÇA !

\- MON PÈRE ? … QUAND ÇA ?, explosa le jeune homme, excédé, Quand vous refusez de m'écouter ? quand vous m'ordonner de tuer un enfant ? D'emprisonner une amie que je considère comme ma soeur ? Quand vous exécutez sans même vous soucier de l'innocence d'un homme ? … Vous considérez peut-être que je ne suis pas à la hauteur de vos espérance, mais vous n'êtes pas non plus parfait à mes yeux. Jamais je ne serais aussi tyrannique que vous. Je tiens à devenir un roi que le peuple respectera et aimera, pour sa justice et sa générosité.

\- … déglutit Uther, impressionné par la prestance dont avait usé son fils.

\- Bien, nous sommes d'accord.

Sur ce, il tourna les talons, et quitta la salle, en laissant Uther sous le choc de leur discussion … Depuis quand avait-il atteint cette maturité ? Depuis quand son propre fils le regardait avec cette déception dans les yeux …

À suivre …

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Vous êtes libres de commenter ou pas. Cela dit, ça me ferait plaisir.

À la semaine prochaine.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à la BBC, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour ne pas les abîmer mais j'ai pas vraiment réussi. Seule l'histoire est de moi. L'univers appartient tout entier à la série Merlin.

**Note :** Voilà l'avant dernier chapitre, vous avez de la chance, parce que j'ai été malade presque toute la journée. ^^. Je remercie encore pour leur gentil commentaire : fandemerlin, mysty et Angelyoru.

Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 16**

La chambre de Merlin se trouvait dans la pénombre, Gwen ayant tiré le maigre rideau après avoir ouvert la fenêtre pour bien aérer. La tête de Merlin était tournée vers la gauche, la couverture s'arrêtant au ras de son cou. Balinor déposa la cuvette sur la petite table de chevet et s'assit sur le rebord du lit. Il repoussa les quelques mèches collées sur le front de Merlin et vérifia sa température. C'était mieux, mais pas encore satisfaisant. Il trempa le linge dans la cuvette et la tordit avant d'éponger son front. Merlin ouvrit les yeux et se tourna vers lui.

\- Je croyais que tu dormais, …remarqua le dragonnier.

\- J'y arrive pas, soupira le jeune sorcier.

Balinor ne répondit pas, laissant le temps à Merlin d'expliquer son malaise.

\- Je … je fais des cauchemars.

\- Sur la mort de Morgane et l'attaque ? supposa son père.

Les yeux de Merlin s'agrandirent, surpris.

\- Que … lâcha-t-il en ouvrant les lèvres en un O d'étonnement.

\- Gaius m'a raconté, expliqua le plus âgé.

\- C'est ma faute …fit le serviteur en fermant les yeux, comme si ne pas voir apaisait sa culpabilité.

\- Non, As-tu forcé Morgane à accepter d'être le réceptacle de Morgause ? Pouvais-tu faire autre chose ? demanda Balinor

\- Non … Mais je … je l'ai trahi, ce regard … elle ne savait pas ce que Morgause avait prévu de faire… s'embrouilla le jeune homme.

\- Peut-être, mais elle était un minimum consciente que ce ne serait pas innocent, déclara le dragonnier.

\- … J'ai tout de même libéré Kilg… commença Merlin.

\- Pour sauver ta mère … précisa Balinor.

-… Je …

\- Il t' a mis au pied du mur … Merlin, tu as du faire un choix difficile, mais je pense que c'était un bon choix, tu as pu ainsi protéger Camelot de Morgause, argumenta son père.

\- Mais après je les … Camelot était à feu et à sang, comme dans le cristal … et c'était horrible.

\- Le cristal ? sourcilla le plus âgé.

\- De Neahtid … Morgane l'avait volé pour le donner à … Mordred, c'est un jeune druide … elle est très proche de lui, fit-il en secouant la tête, honteux.

\- Kilgh m'en a parlé. J'ignorais pour le cristal. Alors tu peux lire dedans ? demanda le dragonnier, un soupçon de fierté perçant dans son ton. Seuls de grands sorciers en avaient les capacités.

\- … je ne préfèrerais pas… souffla le jeune homme.

\- Merlin, tu es très puissant, il est normal que tu aies des difficultés à gérer tous tes pouvoirs pour l'heure. Je tâcherai de demander à Kilgh de t'aider, proposa Balinor.

\- Kilgh ? s'étonna Merlin.

\- C'est plus court, tu ne trouves pas ? fit-il en faisant un clin d'oeil moqueur.

\- MmH Oui. Vous ne pouvez pas ? M'aider vous-même je veux dire.

\- Ne me vouvoies pas voyons. Je ne suis pas un sorcier Merlin, juste un dragonnier. Je n'ai pas tes habilités, reconnut son père.

\- Je pensais que vous auriez… tu aurais pu … m'en apprendre plus sur l'ancien culte, répondit, déçu le jeune homme.

\- Je peux bien sûr, mais je ne connais pas tout, Kilgh en sait bien plus, répliqua Balinor.

Un silence de culpabilité lui répondit, l'obligeant à rappeler à Merlin ce qui comptait.

\- Ne t'en veux pas … Vraiment Merlin, Tu as fait ce que tu pensais être juste, être le mieux pour un maximum de gens, et c'est le plus important.

\- … peut-être.

\- Non sûrement, affirma le dragonnier.

Merlin tourna la tête de l'autre coté, vers la fenêtre.

\- Autre chose te perturbe ? demanda son père.

\- …

\- Merlin ? … C'est au sujet … de … ah je ne me souviens pas, quelque chose qui commence par F, tenta de se rappeler Balinor.

\- Freyia … souffla le jeune homme.

\- Oui … qui est-ce ? interrogea le plus âgé.

\- Une druidesse … une amie, éluda son fils.

\- Oh … Je vois, où est-elle ? fit Balinor, comprenant qu'il s'agissait clairement de plus que de l'amitié.

\- Partie … Elle … est, s'enrailla la voix de Merlin.

\- Oh, Gaius m'en a parlé, le bastet ? comprit soudain le dragonnier.

\- Nooon ! Ce n'était pas … un … mm m … monstre… hoqueta le serviteur d'Arthur.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire Merlin, souffla son père.

Les sanglots secouaient Merlin et le faisait se recroqueviller sur lui-même. Balinor passa ses bras autour de ses épaules et tenta de l'apaiser en le serrant dans ses bras. Il restèrent ainsi un moment avant que Balinor ne reprenne la parole.

\- Je ne peux pas comprendre ta peine, mais je sais qu'il est dur de perdre celle qu'on aime. Je te promet qu'un jour, la douleur va s'apaiser. Elle sera toujours présente, mais tu pourras vivre avec.

Merlin ne lui répondit pas.

\- Essaye de dormir, si tu fais des cauchemars, je serai là, promit Balinor.

\- Mais tu dois partir, Uther… contra le jeune homme avant d'être interrompu.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas … je suis sûr qu'Arthur saura s'arranger. De toute façon, quand tu iras mieux, nous irons à Ealdor, pour te reposer, promit-il encore.

Merlin sourit doucement, et ferma les yeux, tandis que Balinor replongeait le linge dans l'eau et recommençait à l'éponger.

-0-0-0-

Lorsqu'Arthur referma les portes de la salle du conseil, il soupira de soulagement, puis se redressant, se dirigea vers les murailles du château où il aimait s'isoler pour réfléchir … enfin quand Merlin ne l'ennuyait pas.

Quand enfin il y arriva, il s'accouda sur un créneau et observa la ville basse, les yeux dans le vague. Il finit par se laisser aller contre le muret et s'adossant convenablement, il prit sa tête entre les mains. Il se sentait vidé et un peu perdu. Il n'avait jamais osé jusqu'à maintenant vraiment contredire son père. Pas en face, pas verbalement… Cela l'avait soulagé sur le moment, mais il se sentait honteux de lui avoir parlé ainsi. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il plus à éprouver de la fierté pour son père ? Il était son seul parent et s'y était accroché autant qu'il le pouvait, mais il était difficile de ne pas se rendre compte de ses défauts. Cette haine viscérale qu'il avait contre la magie … qu'il ne comprenait pas … Bien sûr il avait souvent vu des gens l'utiliser pour lui faire du mal … mais n'était-ce pas parce que justement il les … exterminait ? Qui avait commencé au juste? Qui avait raison ? Qui avait tort ? Fallait-il être sans coeur pour diriger un pays ? Fallait-il ne pas se soucier du bien-être de son peuple ? Ne pouvait-on pas être aimé et respecté par lui ? Devait-on vraiment inspirer la peur ? Où était la vérité ?

\- Arthur ? l'appela une voix familière.

\- Gwen ? fit-il surpris en relevant la tête.

Quand était-elle arrivée ? Elle était là debout, penchée au dessus de lui, sa main sur son épaule. Elle lui souriait, la tête auréolée par le soleil qui se couchait. Elle ressemblait à un ange comme ça. Elle s'accroupit à sa hauteur et remurmura son nom doucement.

\- Arthur ?

\- Je … je voulais…commença le jeune homme, incapable de terminer par les mots simples qui restèrent sur le bout de sa langue … me calmer, me reprendre …

\- Je sais. Je vous ai vu monter il y a deux heures déjà. Alors je suis venue vous chercher. Vous devez avoir faim. Ce n'est pas bon de rester seul si longtemps, lui sourit-elle avec réconfort.

\- Tu penses que j'ai eu raison ? demanda-t-il avidement.

\- De faire quoi ? demanda la jeune fille en fronçant les sourcils.

\- De tenir tête à mon père pour … garder Merlin ? avoua-t-il, un peu honteux.

\- Avez-vous tenu tête à votre père juste pour ça ? Je ne pense pas… Bien sûr vous l'avez fait pour lui, pour votre amitié. Et c'est une bonne chose d'être fidèle à vos amis. Mais pas uniquement, il était temps que vous vous affirmiez. Un jour, vous serez Roi, le plus grand Roi que Camelot ait jamais eu … Ça ne se fera pas du jour au lendemain. C'est une étape.

\- Peut-être as-tu raison.

-Bien sûr que j'ai raison et vous devriez en être persuadé, rit-elle légèrement.

Il sourit faiblement. Puis secoua la tête.

\- C'est mon père et j'ai le sentiment que je ne devrais pas être déçu par lui. … Que … que j'en ai honte … fit le prince, déçu.

\- Vous réalisez juste que c'est un être humain et qu'il peut faire des erreurs … Personne n'est parfait Arthur. Ce n'est pas pour autant que vous l'aimez moins.

\- Sans doute … J'aimerais juste qu'il soit … fier de moi … et je n'ai pas vraiment l'impression de réussir, se justifia-t-il, se confiant sans difficulté à cette jeune fille qu'il aimait.

\- Arthur, ne dites pas ça. Il est fier de vous, il ne sait juste pas le montrer. Il essaie de cacher ses émotions, il pense que ça fait de lui un meilleur roi … fit Gwen en secouant la tête.

\- Et puis, j'ai pas vraiment assuré comme ami dernièrement. Merlin …

\- Vous devriez cesser de penser que vous devez être tout le temps parfait. Comment auriez-vous pu le savoir ? Il n'a rien dit à personne… Pas même à Gaius ou à moi.

\- En gros, je devrais cesser de m'apitoyer sur mon sort, comprit Arthur.

\- Exactement, et venir avec moi, vous sustenter et puis aller voir Merlin. Ça vous fera du bien de lui parler. C'est votre ami non ? Ça vous fera du bien à tous les deux.

\- Oui, tu as raison. Aller, viens.

Ils se relevèrent en souriant … et se dirigèrent avec entrain vers l'intérieur du château.

-0-0-0-

Sire Léon et Gaius étaient en train de joyeusement papoter quand Balinor ferma la porte pour venir chercher un peu d'eau bien que la fièvre ait tout de même bien diminué.

\- Que se passe-t'il ?

\- Le roi a accepté de ne pas renvoyer Merlin, annonça le chevalier.

\- C'est une bonne nouvelle ? taquina Balinor.

\- Euh ? Oui, … répondit le jeune homme surpris, faisant sourire Gaius.

\- Je plaisantais sire Léon.

\- Oh,… sourit d'un air désolé le châtain avant d'esquisser un sourire contrit, il n'était pas très réceptif à l'ironie et au sarcasme en ce moment, il devait bien le reconnaître.

\- Mais il est vrai que je ne suis pas sûr d'être emballé à l'idée qu'il reste aussi près d'Uther.

\- Le roi peut être juste … seulement parfois … enfin, s'embrouilla le jeune chevalier.

\- Il se laisse emporter par ses émotions ? proposa le médecin.

\- Gaius ! s'insurgea Léon.

\- Ce n'est pas faux de le dire. Il peut être rancunier et mauvais perdant … il n'aime tout simplement pas avoir tort, précisa le dragonnier.

\- Je lui ai prêté allégeance, rappela Léon.

\- Pour protéger Camelot, et ses habitants. Comme vous l'avez dit vous-même, cela ne vous contraint pas à être en accord avec tout ce qu'il dit ou fait … se souvint le père de Merlin.

\- Toujours est-il que c'est une bonne nouvelle, au moins pour Arthur non ? fit Gaius en souriant.

\- Je suis sûr que Merlin le pensera aussi, renifla Balinor.

Les trois hommes se sourirent et burent une chope d'hydromel que le chevalier avait apporté pour l'occasion.

À suivre …

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Vous êtes libres de commenter ou pas. Cela dit, ça me ferait plaisir.

À la semaine prochaine.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à la BBC, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour ne pas les abîmer mais j'ai pas vraiment réussi. Seule l'histoire est de moi. L'univers appartient tout entier à la série Merlin.

**Note :** Dernier chapitre pour cette histoire … mais pas de la saga. ^^. Comme je suis en quelque sorte en congé - je n'ai rien à faire pour l'école (rien à corriger avant vendredi) j'ai pris un peu d'avance sur la correction, donc je vous offre le dernier chapitre en primeur. Dimanche verra arriver la suite Balinor et Hunith, et une petite surprise. ;)

Merci pour leur gentil commentaire à Listelia, Angelyoru, amelisky61 et mysty (je tiens à signaler que je ne peux répondre que si on me laisse une adresse ou si la review est signée, cela dit j'ai annoncé à plusieurs reprises que ce NE serait PAS un merthur. Pour moi la série est claire. Arthur aime Gwen et Gwen aime Arthur. Punt.) Merci également à Beckyfan de suivre mon histoire. Attention, on passe à une autre fic dimanche ;)

Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 17**

La chambre d'Arthur semblait curieusement en ordre, pourtant il était sûr qu'il l'avait laissée la veille dans un état … euh … mouais bordélique … on pouvait le dire. Il laissa Gwen allumer les bougies, pendant qu'elle installait correctement son repas sur la table. Elle releva la tête pour voir Arthur, toujours saisi sur l'entrée de ses appartements.

\- Arthur ? l'interpella-t-elle.

\- Euh … rien … c'est juste … je pensais … s'embrouilla le jeune homme, quelque peu rétif à l'idée de reconnaître son manque … d'ordre.

\- Oui ?

Il porta la main derrière la tête et commença à la gratter en regardant ailleurs tandis qu'il s'approchait de son siège.

\- Non, je croyais avoir laissé un ou deux vêtements par terre, mais ça devait être un autre jour, reconnut le prince rougissant.

\- Un ou deux ? Vous voulez dire toute la penderie ? taquina la métisse.

Arthur se mordit la lèvre, prenant une mine coupable.

\- Je suis venue ranger un peu, comme Merlin est dans l'impossibilité de vous servir en ce moment, l'intendant a partagé ses tâches entre plusieurs serviteurs, et comme Morgane n'est plus là … Je m'occupe de l'entretien de vos appartements et de vos repas.

\- Oh … sourit-il penaudement et bafouilla des excuses toujours en rougissant.

\- C'est votre chambre … vous y faites ce que vous voulez, lui lança la jeune fille en ponctuant sa boutade d'un clin d'oeil.

\- Ah… mais pour …se souvint brusquement le blond.

\- Trois autres serviteurs viendront vous aider, l'un pour l'habillement, l'autre pour les écuries et le dernier pour la chasse. Je pourrais m'occuper de récurer votre armure … J'ai l'habitude … enfin j'avais l'habitude avec la forge de mon père. Vous verrez … ils sont très gentils, expliqua la jeune fille qui se dirigeait déjà vers la sortie.

\- Bien, merci Guenièvre, remercia Arthur, tout en portant le verre de vin à ses lèvres.

\- Je vous en prie, je repasserai débarrasser dans une demi-heure, Je suppose que d'ici là, vous irez voir Merlin ? demanda la métisse déjà dans l'embrasure de la porte.

\- Mmmh Oui, tout-à-fait, confirma le prince.

Il reposa son verre de vin sur la table, et entreprit de commencer à manger alors que Gwen refermait la porte.

-0-0-0-

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte des appartements de Gaius. Le vieil homme laissa Balinor aller ouvrir, et ils découvrirent Gwen qui entra doucement dans la pièce.

\- Bonsoir, je venais prendre des nouvelles …

\- Il va mieux … La fièvre commence à tomber, lui apprit le médecin

\- Bien … j'en suis contente, Gaius. Ça veut dire que vous allez bientôt vous rendre à Ealdor ? dit-elle en se tournant vers Balinor.

\- Oui, fit-il en hochant la tête. D'ici deux jours je pense. On empruntera une charrette pour le voyage, afin qu'il reste couché.

\- C'est une bonne idée… Il va me manquer, soupira la jeune fille.

\- Il ne sera absent que deux ou trois semaines, Guenièvre … Hunith sera contente de récupérer son fils, cela fait bien deux ans qu'ils ne se sont pas vus, raisonna Gaius.

\- Je sais … J'étais là. Balinor, vous lui transmettrez mes amitiés. C'est une femme charmante, très gentille. Elle nous avait accueilli avec beaucoup de chaleur.

\- Oh, bien sûr, fit-il toujours hochant la tête, mais déglutissant péniblement … Hunith …

\- Arthur ne devrait pas tarder à venir, il doit passer dès qu'il a fini de manger. Bon, j'y vais je dois encore ramener ses plats à la cuisine et voir si on n'a pas besoin de mes services ailleurs.

\- Tu te retrouves à le servir alors ? interrogea le médecin.

\- Oui, en partie … Je suis aidée. Avec l'absence de Morgane … j'aide à gauche à droite, fit la jeune femme en haussant les épaules sans toutefois réussir à cacher la tristesse qui voila son regard.

\- Je suis sûr qu'on la retrouvera, ne t'inquiètes pas … la rassura Gaius.

Elle hocha la tête et partit en leur adressant un dernier sourire.

\- Morgane ? s'étonna le dragonnier.

\- C'était sa servante… et une de ses amies les plus proches, précisa le médecin.

\- Avec une servante ? sourcilla Balinor, de plus en plus étonné.

\- Gwen n'est pas qu'une servante, elle a bien des qualités et Morgane … eh bien … c'était une jeune fille très soucieuse du peuple, très bonne … avec un caractère fort, une des rares à tenir tête à Uther …Seulement ses pouvoirs l'ont effrayée, puis une fois qu'elle a eu conscience … elle a eu peur… se désola le vieil homme.

\- D'Uther ? comprit le père de Merlin.

\- Oui … J'aurais peut-être dû en parler avec elle au lieu d'essayer de lui tenir la vérité cachée, culpabilisa Gaius

\- Tu ne saura jamais, cela ne vaut pas la peine de se mettre martel en tête, rétorqua Balinor.

\- Ce que j'espère c'est qu'elle n'en voudra pas trop à Merlin … soupira le médecin.

\- Avec Arthur de notre coté, il pourra certainement lui expliquer la situation, peut-être la ramener dans votre camp ? proposa le dragonnier.

\- Notre camp, Balinor … rappela à l'ordre le plus âgé.

\- À Ealdor je ne pourrais pas vraiment vous aider, contra le plus jeune.

\- Mais on pourra t'appeler à l'aide.

Il se turent, sourirent et Balinor revint s'assoir à table. La bouteille d'hydromel avait été vidée depuis longtemps et Sire Léon avait fini par les quitter pour exécuter les ordres qu'Arthur lui avait donné ces derniers jours. Le thé avait pris le relais et maintenant la faim se faisait sentir … Gaius attrapa le pain derrière lui, alors que Balinor souriait et allait chercher le plat rempli de fruits.

-0-0-0-

La chambre était plongée dans la pénombre. Le rideau se balançait au gré du vent. Merlin semblait dormir à poing fermé, son visage était serein et paisible, mais cela dit de petites secousses agitaient ses épaules comme s'il avait froid. Quoique en faisant attention, c'est vrai qu'il y avait un petit courant frais. Arthur se dirigea à pas de loup vers la fenêtre, remonta le rideau par au-dessus de la fenêtre ouverte, et la referma.

-, IIIIIIIIIIIIIIHHH crissa-t-elle.

Oups … Les gonds avaient manifestement besoin d'être huilés. Il se tourna vers Merlin pour voir si … Zut. Il était en train d'ouvrir les yeux, un peu hagard.

\- Arthur ?

\- Je fermais juste la fenêtre … rendors-toi, ordonna le blond, fidèle à ses habitudes militaires.

\- Mmmh, Non, refusa son serviteur en souriant.

\- Non? Merlin, tu oublies à qui tu parles … gronda le blond, le sourire aux lèvres, si Merlin était d'humeur à le taquiner, c'est qu'il allait mieux.

\- À un crétin royal ? répliqua le brun, rappelant à son interlocuteur leur deuxième rencontre.

\- Pff… c'est toi l'idiot, fit Arthur en s'asseyant près du lit de son ami.

\- Vous vouliez me dire quelque chose quand Sire Léon est arrivé, lui rappela Merlin.

\- Mmh oui. Je ne sais plus trop où … j'en étais, répondit le blond, un peu confus.

\- Vous m'expliquiez pour Kilg', fit le sorcier.

\- Kilg ? fit le prince, surpris.

\- Plus court, il paraît, haussa les épaules le malade.

\- Amusant, reconnut Arthur. Balinor m'a dit que vous aviez un peu discuté de ce qui s'était passé.

\- D'une certaine manière, mais je n'ai pas eu tous les détails, soupira Merlin.

\- Gaius et lui m'ont tout raconté… commença le prince.

\- Tout ? s'étrangla le sorcier.

Il avait blanchi à ses mots, Non Gaius ne pouvais pas …

\- Oui, à propos de Morgane, tu sais … Tu aurais du me dire pour ses pouvoirs, j'aurais pu aider …, poursuivit le blond.

\- Je, … euh … bien sûr, rougit Merlin qui n'attendait pas à ce reproche.

\- Pensais-tu que je l'aurais trahie ? Elle est comme ma soeur… regretta Arthur. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'elle puisse se retourner contre nous… même maintenant j'ai des difficultés à y croire.

\- Elle ne savait pas ce que Morgause allait faire … Uther … lui fait peur … Elle n'a pas vraiment réfléchi, la défendit Merlin.

\- Je sais … Il faut la retrouver. Je pourrais … je ne sais pas … la protéger, la réconforter, réfléchit à voix haute le prince.

\- Alors c'est ce qu'on va faire … affirma le sorcier.

\- Au moins maintenant je sais à quoi m'attendre. Tu m'aideras quand tu reviendras ? lui demanda le blond.

\- Revi… Ah oui Ealdor. Vous êtes sûr que vous pourrez vous en sortir sans moi ? se moqua le serviteur.

\- Bien sûr, voyons ! D'ailleurs Gwen range beaucoup mieux ma chambre que toi ! déclara fièrement le prince.

\- Gwen ? C'est elle qui me remplace ? comprit Merlin, un léger sourire pointant sur ses lèvres.

\- …euh oui, confirma le prince.

\- Mmmh … c'est sûr vous lui en demanderez bien moins qu'à moi, susurra le brun.

\- N'importe quoi ! se vexa Arthur, piqué au vif.

\- Nettoyer les écuries ? Préparer votre bain ? Vous habiller ? interrogea Merlin.

Le prince eut une moue gênée.

\- Arthur ?

\- Bon c'est vrai que quelqu'un d'autre s'en occupera, … mais ça n'a rien à voir … fit le blond en faisant semblant de chasser une mouche.

\- Non, non… J'en suis sûr … Rien à voir avec le fait qu'elle est votre seul et uni… s'amusa le sorcier.

\- Merlin !

\- Oui ? fit-il en battant des cils, d'un air innocent.

\- Aah tu m'énerves ! cria Arthur.

Le sorcier se contenta de lui sourire avec un air machiavélique.

\- N'empêche, je ne comprends pas …, reprit le prince, reprenant un ton sérieux. Je sais que de l'avoir tuée, même si tu as permis à Morgause de la sauver, a dû te culpabiliser …mais de là, à en venir … à te jeter dans le lac … Je…

\- Dans le lac ? Mais … de quoi parlez-vous ? fit Merlin … il se souvenait de s'être enfui, mais pas de … s'être jeté dans le lac, si ?

\- Tu ne … te souviens vraiment pas ? C'est là qu'on t'a retrouvé. Juste à temps. Tu es ressorti de l'eau juste le temps qu'on puisse te voir et te rejoindre.

Merlin le fixait les yeux éberlués, ne comprenant pas ce que le prince lui disait. Puis tout d'un coup, il se souvint … La longue marche, la fatigue, la nuit glacée, et enfin l'arrivée au lac. Les images se mélangeaient dans sa tête. Lorsqu'il était arrivé, il était resté un moment à fixer l'eau, en essayant de parler, de lui dire ce qu'il ressentait, à quel point il se sentait triste et perdu. Mais rien n'arrivait à sortir …

Après il avait plus de difficulté à se souvenir. Il s'était senti envahi d'une sorte d'attraction pour l'eau où il était entré progressivement, avant de se retrouver soudainement plongé avant de ressortir pour reprendre une lampée d'air. Il avait cru voir quelque chose, alors il avait pris une plus grande inspiration et avait plongé plus profond et là il l'avait reconnue … il n'arrivait pas à voir son visage … mais il avait essayé de s'en rapprocher le plus possible … sans se rendre compte du temps qui passait …

Il avait fini par boire la tasse et être incapable de remonter à la surface … le jeune homme s'était contenté de la regarder en sombrant … puis il se souvenait juste avoir senti des bras autour de sa taille qui le remontaient à la surface … puis plus rien … enfin si, il se souvenait avoir vu Gaius au dessus de lui et d'avoir pleuré mais c'était plus tard, il n'était plus dans l'eau … enfin il lui semblait.

Arthur le regardait froncer les sourcils, en proie à son introspection … Il finit par poser sa main sur son épaule et par la serrer fortement, pour lui montrer son soutien. Assis sur son lit défait, Merlin sembla retrouver un soupçon de lucidité et tourna sa tête vers Arthur.

\- Je ne voulais pas … je… Je me sentais juste … attiré … j'ai cru … voir … s'embrouilla le brun.

\- Ce n'est pas grave Merlin, l'important c'est que tout aille bien maintenant. J'aimerais juste … que tu n'hésites pas à venir me voir ou … Guenièvre ou Gaius … Tu sais qu'on tient à toi et qu'on peut t'aider. Je sais que je suis un "prince" et que nous ne pouvons pas être "ami", mais … se tut le blond, retenant le "je serai toujours là pour toi".

\- Et dans ce cas … je vous enverrais paître comme la dernière fois, fit Merlin en faisant un clin d'oeil.

Arthur sourit et laissa échapper un petit rire.

\- Ce n'est pas un manque de confiance … c'est juste … tenta tout de même d'expliquer le sorcier.

\- Plus simple de garder ça pour toi ? comprit le prince.

\- Oui … plus facile.

\- N'en parlons plus alors, je peux compter sur toi et tu peux compter sur moi … c'est tout ce qui importe, conclut Arthur.

Un silence paisible s'installa, tandis qu'Arthur s'allongeait à coté de Merlin, fatigué lui aussi. C'est vrai qu'il aurait pu retourner à ses appartement, mais c'était tellement loin … et c'était plus amusant d'ennuyer son ami.

\- Ce lit n'est pas fait pour deux personnes, précisa d'ailleurs ce dernier.

\- Bien d'accord … tu prends toute la place Merlin, ironisa Arthur.

\- Hey c'est moi qui suis malade! bougonna le sorcier.

\- Pour un malade qu'est-ce que tu bouges … se plaignit le blond.

Merlin lui donna un coupé de coude tandis qu'Arthur retenait un rire.

\- Alors vous savez … soupira le brun.

\- Pour Morgane et pour Balinor … il a l'air … gentil ? fit le prince, culpabilisant de se sentir toujours envieux.

\- Vous semblez convaincu, ironisa Merlin.

\- En tous cas, il a un aussi mauvais humour que toi, affirma le prince.

\- Qu'est-ce que je dois comprendre ? se vexa le serviteur.

\- Que finalement tu ne tiens pas tant que ça de ta mère, s'amusa Arthur.

\- Vraiment ? Il m'a dit que je lui ressemblais pourtant, réfuta Merlin.

\- C'est vrai, il a raison … mais elle semble bien moins empotée que toi … et elle ne m'a pas sorti une seule blague douteuse si je me souviens bien …

\- Non elle ne ferait pas ça, reconnut le brun.

\- Tu as de la chance … soupira le prince.

Merlin tourna la tête vers son ami, surpris par son ton mélancolique.

\- D'avoir des parents qui t'aiment tellement.

\- Votre père vous aime autant qu'ils m'aiment … enfin je suppose pour mon père, nous ne nous connaissons pas vraiment. Uther serait prêt à donner sa vie pour vous, comme ma mère le ferait pour moi, rassura le brun.

\- Mmh Gwen dit qu'il ne sait pas le montrer, fit Arthur, pensif.

\- Elle a raison … elle a souvent raison d'ailleurs sourit Merlin.

Ils partirent dans un grand éclat de rire tandis qu'ils s'endormaient peu à peu … la situation semblait revenir à la normale … Bientôt Merlin partirait pour Ealdor et ensemble ils iraient à la recherche de Morgane … Tout finissait bien … enfin … c'est ce qu'il semblait.

Fin.

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Vous êtes libres de commenter ou pas. Cela dit, ça me ferait plaisir.

À partir de la semaine prochaine, je commencerais à publier la suite : Hunith et Balinor.

D'une part, on suivra la convalescence de Merlin, ce qui constituera la suite de l'épisode et d'articulation avec 'ma' saison 3, d'autre part, on aura l'histoire de la rencontre et de l'histoire d'amour d'Hunith et Balinor, ainsi que plusieurs petites surprises. Chaque chapitre se fera alors en alternance : présent, passé, présent, passe et ainsi de suite ;) .

J'espère vous revoir ;)


End file.
